The Real Me
by Distant Storm
Summary: Hilary gets into a fight with Tyson. Typical. However, she gets some help to be the girl beyond Tyson's knowledge. The girl that doesn't cheer from the sidelines.TyHil, KaiOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Beyblade. Figures, doesn't it?

The Real Me

Chapter One

Distant Storm

_**x x x**_

Hilary Tabitiana looked directly into her best friend's eyes, annoyance and frustration completely visible.

"I don't understand why you won't teach me, Tyson. I built the beyblade myself. You don't know how hard I worked at this."

"Hilary, it's not just a pushover sport. It's not really for too many girls. You're not really the-"

"The what? The type?"

"Well, yeah." Tyson pulled one of his gloves over his hand and pulled his beyblade out of his pocket. Hilary was a handful, and he knew it was probably for the best, if she didn't get involved. Especially with her temper.

"I'll show you," Hilary said. She stood up, smoothing out her skirt.

"Really?" Tyson's temper was at it's end as well, and he had just about enough of her pleading, which had lasted almost all day. "What are you going to do? Go ask Kai to teach you?"

Hilary didn't dignify that with an answer, though the kid that stood out off the back deck of the dojo training looked at her curiously, but she shook her head. "There's no way I'm going to stick around here and deal with this. I'll do it on my own." She turned and walked out onto the grass that marked Tyson's back yard. She stormed off, using the anger she hadn't released at him to propel her to walk faster.

On the way, she passed Tyson's older brother, Hiro, captain of the BBA Revolution.

"I'll see you tomorrow when you give up," Tyson called to her retreating figure. Hiro sighed. Yet another fight. He sat down next to his brother, looking at him, to try and guess what the fight was about.

"What was it this time?" Hiro asked, after coming up with no possible explanation. Tyson shrugged.

"She wanted me to teach her to beyblade."

"What?" Hiro tried to control his laughter. "She isn't really, well, the type. Hilary's a typical girl."

Daichi withdrew his beyblade and walked inside. The sun was beginning to get too bright, and he wanted some water.

"I tried to tell her that," Tyson explained. "She just said she was going to do it, and I said that I'd see her tomorrow when she gave up. She'll never stick to it."

Daichi appeared in the doorway. "I think she will," he said. Both brothers looked at him, but he closed his eyes, ignoring them.

"Yeah, sure, kid, and I'm going to lose to her, right?"

"She's not the type to just give up, especially when it's you who doubts her." Tyson looked at him. The kid had actually made some sense.

_**x x x**_

Meanwhile, Hilary sprinted the final distance to her house, annoyed. She knew that she was going to prove him wrong. Had he given her a chance, she thought, he would've realized that it wasn't that she just decided to start on a whim, but it was because of her bit beast. At first, she thought she was hearing voices, and that she was crazy, but then she saw the pink and white dragon in person. She'd never forget that night.

It had been really late, about four thirty in the morning, and Hilary wasn't able to sleep. She had decided to go outside and take a walk. In the end, she wound up on the beach, where the BBA Revolutions had trained for an entire summer. She sat down in the sand, trying to calm herself, when she saw something out in the water. It was a bit chip, completely blank, but entirely new. She waded in to her knees and grabbed it, only to be enclosed in a cocoon of soft pink light.

When she opened her eyes, she realized she was on the beach, and in her hands was the bit she had retrieved. However, when she looked at the chip, there was a figure on it. A white dragon, with pink armor and a set of three horns on it's head, lining up from shortest to tallest. Her hands enclosed the bit, and she whispered her question.

"What's your name?"

_Dragonara._

_**x x x**_

"What do you need, coz?" Hilary smiled. One person who would always be there for her.

"Help. I want to beyblade and Tyson's being an ass. He won't help me at all. Doesn't think I'm the type."

"Well now, I guess we'll just have to show him up. There's a tournament coming up in Miami here in a few months. I could help you get into that, but you'd have to come and live here-"

"I'll go online and buy my ticket right now."

"Did you ask Aunt Carolyn?"

"AJ, I'm working on getting out of here. You know she'll be all for it." There was a pause, and the sound of fingers working a keyboard.

"Alright, well you do know that the BBA Revolutions are going to be there, right?" She heard a sound that meant to AJ that Hilary had dropped the phone. "Hilary, pick the phone up."

"You mean that they're going to be there? As in competing?"

"No, hells no." AJ paused. "They're going to be watching it. Dickenson always does this so that kids can watch the world champs a bit, but they can compete and hopefully get some recognition. It's like the US open, but you have to be able to beat some people to in."

"Who?"

"A BBA squad leader. Nothing too difficult, and even they're some of the toughest competition."

"Alright. So we can do it?"

"You can. I'm not entering. Dickenson would kill me if I did. Apparently I'm too good, and he said he's going to have an assignment for me. But I'll explain later. We need to get you to Miami. Buy tickets and talk to your mom. Then you can call me."

"Thanks AJ, I appreciate it. I figured you'd help me. Dragonara thanks you as well."

"Dragonara?"

"My bit beast."

"Oh dang, girl, you're probably going to win this thing if you've got a bit beast. I can't wait to start with the training." The girl paused. "You're welcome too. I can't wait to see you again."

"Me either. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye."AJ hung up the phone and walked back outside, sliding the glass door shut behind her.

"Who was that?" AJ smiled and sat down on the edge of the pool. The boy in the pool got out and sat next to her. She had been with him for quite some time, and none of his friends had any idea.

"My cousin Hilary. She's coming to live with me for awhile so she can learn to beyblade."

"You're kidding." He stood up and looked down at her. "She's not really the- oomph!" The young woman laughed as he came back up to the surface of the water, a quizzical look apparent on his face.

"You need to be nice, she's trying to take out your rival. But he doesn't doubt you, he doubts her."

"She'll beat him," He said calmly. "In one way or another." With that, he grabbed her ankles, which were under the water and began to pull her into the pool. "Come on, I've been in and out of this pool a ton of times. Get in."

"Let go of my ankles, and I will." He did as she asked, and the young woman ran to the diving board quickly. She dove in perfect form, without a splash. She came up to the surface directly behind him and laid her head on his shoulders. He turned and looked at her. "See, I'm in."

"No, I don't." His voice was dripping with sarcasm, and she rolled her eyes. She let go of him and swam to the opposite end of the pool, reaching up her arms and grabbing onto the diving board. Her brown hair was soaked, though and array of red and almost purple highlights still appeared because of the sun behind her. He smirked at her from the opposite side.

"You know, you're so weird, Kai."

_**x x x**_

Well, it's kinda short, but I hope you like it. Please review.

x3 Distant Storm


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Beyblade.

The Real Me

Chapter Two

Distant Storm

_**x x x**_

Hilary grabbed her duffel bag and threw it haphazardly over her shoulder, and turned around, waiting for her cousin. She spotted her, waving, over by the main exit. Running as fast as the extra twenty pounds would allow, she approached AJ, who hugged her right back.

"How are you?" Hilary asked, holding out her cousin at an arm's length. She looked up at AJ's hair, which looked like it had faded into a light golden brown with some darker highlights. "Oh man, I thought you said that you didn't want any blonde in your hair."

"I didn't, but I got into a fight with my boyfriend involving some sun in, and it ended up on my hair."

"Boyfriend?" Hilary's brown eyes grew wide as she stared into AJ's green ones.

"I'll explain later. Come on, let's get back to my place." AJ stood about an inch taller than Hilary, but her messy hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

Once they got into the car, they drove to AJ's house, which was more like her parents' mansion; yet her parents were never home. Quickly, Hilary unpacked the majority of her stuff, throwing it on one of the many guest room beds. It surprised her, however, when one of the five guest rooms, the one closest to AJ's, looked like it was recently used. She figured she had a friend spend the night or something the day before and shrugged it off, grabbing a change of clothes and heading downstairs to the kitchen, where her cousin waited.

"Audrey, it's mom and dad- message deleted."

"Checking messages?"

"Yep." AJ turned back to the phone, car keys in hand.

"Hey you, pick up your phone... alright, fine, don't. Call me back." The message ended and AJ deleted it.

"Audrey, I'm going to kill you. Okay, not really. You know, you ought to have your cell phone on, I'm getting annoyed." The girl deleted the message, closing her eyes in annoyance and looking back at her cousin.

"And to think this all happened in the course of about an hour."

"Was that your boyfriend?" Hilary opened the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of water, while her cousin held a can of Arizona's Green Tea, her own secret addiction.

"Yes."

"He sounds kind of like someone I know." Hilary paused. "Oh well, you said that we needed to get to headquarters to get me registered?"

"Yeah, and we need to see what you can do."

_**x x x**_

Secretly, though he refused to admit it, Tyson was getting worried. It had been almost a week since he had last talked to Hilary, and she had left angry. She hadn't even bothered to show up, or answer his phone calls. So, he figured he'd call one final time and see what was going on. Even if she wasn't there, her mom would probably give her some answers.

"Hello?" Tyson's stomach twisted. Someone had finally answered, but it wasn't Hilary.

"Hi, it's Tyson. Is Hilary around?"

"No, I'm sorry, she's not in the country."

"What?" Tyson nearly dropped the phone. She definitely had gone and done something drastic. And he was now even more concerned.

"She's in the United States, visiting a cousin. When she calls, do you want me to tell her to call you?"

"Uhh," Tyson considered it for a moment. Should he really try to pry into her life? After all, she hadn't listened before. "No, it's alright. I was just wondering, you know?"

"Of course."

"Do you know when she'll be back?" Tyson hoped this would be a temporary thing, and that she hadn't completely left their lives.

"No, I don't. She left me a note, because I was visiting her grandmother in Hong Kong."

"Alright, well, thanks for telling me, I appreciate it."

"No problem honey," The woman said, hanging up the phone.

Tyson threw the phone against the wall hearing the plastic device slam, then fall to the ground completely fine, with only a harmless scratch.

"Tyson! Are you okay?" Hiro, Daichi, and Kenny came running into the room.

"I need to train," Tyson said, brushing past them.

"She's being stubborn, isn't she," Hiro commented. Tyson shook his head.

"No, she left the god damn country." Tyson exited the room leaving the three to look at each other in shock. Hilary was a drastic person, but not that drastic.

"I told you she was serious," Daichi commented. "She's gonna come back and tell him what for."

"I doubt it," Hiro said. "But she sure is messing with his head." The coach looked to Kenny. "Hey Chief, call Max, Ray, and Kai, and let them know that Hilary isn't here anymore. I wouldn't doubt that she's going to show up near one of them." Kenny nodded and left the room, first grabbing the phone off the floor.

"I hope doesn't do something stupid."

"Me too."

"Me three!" The two older boys sweat dropped.

"Daichi..."

_**x x x**_

"Well, AJ, I'd have to say that I love your hair." AJ rolled her eyes at the chairman's comments. Typical, love the blonde, she thought. She and Hilary were sitting in oversized chairs in his office. "Now then, I'm sure you didn't just come here to chat. And of course, Miss Hilary, it is always a pleasure to see you though you're going to be pretty far from home."

"You can't tell any of the guys that I'm here. They'll freak. Especially Tyson."

"Of course," Dickenson said, curiosity mounting. "But what do you need?"

"Contract papers. My cousin plans on entering the tournament here in Miami in a few months, and I thought I'd get her signed up early."

"Hn... you're sure about this?" Hilary jumped in her seat.

"K-Kai?"The brunette turned around, shock present on her face. "Wh-what're you doing here?"

AJ smiled and looked at Dickenson, who was happy to apparently be on the informed side of the conversation. "He's here on business, what else?" The chairman relaxed and looked at the eighteen year old boy. Hilary was a year younger than both Kai and AJ, making her the youngest in the room.

"How's business anyway?" AJ asked, looking at him quizzically.

"What do you think?" Kai's voice dripped with sarcasm, which AJ just shook off. Hilary thought back to the answering machine incident, and a light bulb flashed on in her head. Kai continued. "Nice hair, loser." Dickenson rolled his eyes. He knew the two of them pretty well, and, if the old man remembered correctly, it was AJ who let him stay at her home.

"You're the one who dumped the sun-in stuff on it, I blame you." Kai shrugged, taking a seat on the couch that was also placed in the room. AJ came and sat next to him. "If I become a dumb blonde, who's fault would that be?"

"First, it wouldn't happen and second, yours. You let it soak in."

Dickenson cleared his throat. "So Hilary, you're going to enter the tournament in a few months?" The girl nodded, and was passed a sheet of paper and a pen. "Well, I guess that your cousin will be training you?"

"Of course," AJ supplied.

"And I'll be helping her too," Kai said suddenly. Hilary looked back at him. A red warning light came on in her head. Maybe, she thought, it was true. Or she could be imagining it. "If it's okay with you, AJ."

Okay, she figured, it was all becoming very real very quickly. "No, you aren't allowed. You only live with me."

If Hilary had been drinking something at that point in time, she figured that Mr. Stanley Dickenson would be covered in it. "Did you just say that he... and you?"

"Yes." AJ leaned forward. "Don't worry, this will be a good experience," She guaranteed. Kai nodded.

"Tyson won't be too happy," The captain said. "But then again, I will be." AJ hit him on the arm, causing him to look at her in surprise. "What?" He asked quietly. Hilary watched them argue on, like a married couple.

"What, are you two like best friends or something?"

"Hilary, I thought you were smarter than that," AJ said. "It was his voice on the answering machine."

"You're my cousin's boyfriend? The one she's been with for over six months?" Hilary looked to Dickenson, appearing angry. "And you knew about this?" She had both fists on the edge of his mahogany desk, and was almost touching noses with the chairman, who looked pretty scared.

"He's been keeping it a secret," Kai said. Hilary nodded, somewhat dazed, then turned her attention back to the contracts.

"I have a feeling," she said at last, "that this is going to be quite the little escapade."

"You're telling me."

"Oh, and before I do go through with this, you aren't going to be completely mushy are you?"

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Hilary blinked and looked over at Kai, who had said more in the past five minutes than she thought he had ever spoken in his lifetime.

"Oh yeah, sorry, Kai." Kai nodded, content for the moment. He retreated back into his quiet, reserved manor. AJ started laughing.

"Dickenson, do you know anything more about that mission you wanted me for?" The man spun his chair around, facing the large wall of windows that was previously behind him.

"No. However, I might be able to use both you and your cousin. So long as she's as good as I think she's going to be."

"I guarantee she'll be twice as good," Kai said. "She wants to beat Tyson. After all, doesn't everyone?" AJ nodded.

"I'd like to wipe the floor with his scrawny little ass." Silence followed.

"You know, you shouldn't swear," Dickenson said. She shrugged and muttered an apology, which Kai tried not to laugh at. "Now, however, I'm going to have to get going. I have a meeting at noon."

"Alright, we'll let you get prepared," AJ said, and the group walked to the door.

"Hilary," Dickenson called. The young woman turned in curiosity. "Good luck. And your secret is safe with me."

_**x x x**_

thanks for reading, and please review!

x3 Distant Storm


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing! (except the story idea and AJ. okay, i only own the stuff in the parenthesis)

The Real Me

Chapter Three

Distant Storm

_**x x x**_

"Again!" Hilary cringed at the sound of Kai's voice. She had never been on the receiving end of the training session. Now she knew what she was like to them, she thought. Pulling the rip cord with a feverish intensity, her beyblade landed back into the dish, facing the blue one that had yet to miss a revolution.

AJ stood across from her, using a beyblade almost identical to Kai's, with the exception of the new cyclone attack ring she had put on it. "I'm not going to use my bit beast on you," AJ said calmly. "I don't want to push it."

"You should," Kai said right back. AJ shook her head.

"I should, but we've already been through ten attack rings in two weeks, so unless you're buying..." Kai rubbed his chin, realizing that this was only the beginning and that she had totaled enough goods already. Had Kenny been here, he would've had a heart attack.

"Alright, fine. Be like that."

"Okay, attack!" AJ slammed into Hilary's pink beyblade, sending it to the far corner.

"Now what do you do?" Kai asked her.

"Attack back."

"Yep, she's Tyson's type," Kai stated plainly. "Don't just charge right back, she'll knock you right out." Hilary thought about it for a moment, then allowed herself to start spinning faster.

"Come on, coz, I want a battle." AJ placed her hands on her hips.

"You think you can take me?" AJ's beyblade began to gain a bit of a cyclone from the spin on it. "I'd like to see you try."

Hilary nodded. "Dragonara, let's go." She charged at her cousin's beyblade with a renewed intensity, shoving her back a bit, before being shoved back herself. "Vortex Rush!" AJ smiled darkly.

"This is what I want," AJ stated. "Give me everything you've got."

Hilary's pink armored dragon made an appearance, before being enclosed by a series of five twisters, all of which were moving toward AJ, who took in the surrounding area, then looked to Kai, who nodded. Her beyblade glowed blue and she closed her eyes.

"Now you're in for it." Hilary was caught off guard, her attack faltering a bit. "Viatsu, final warning!" A four legged creature emerged from the beyblade, with a thunderous, yet majestic roar. It was black, with vicious stormy green eyes, like those of its mistress. Above each paw was a crown shaped titanium guard, and on its back was a green mane of fire, matching its eyes. Around it's body formed a huge cyclone of energy, which extended high into the sky. She charged at Hilary, whose beyblade was quickly eliminated from the dish. "Enough," AJ called, and the beyblade returned to her hand.

"I thought you said you weren't going to pull out your bit beast," Kai commented, watching Hilary pick up her beyblade. AJ shrugged.

"Did you think I was going to let her beat me?" Kai chuckled quietly.

"That's against your code of honor."

"Exactly." She turned to her cousin. "What's the damage?"

"It's totaled," Hilary commented. "And I noticed it long before you attacked me."

"Wait a second," Kai said casually, taking Hilary's beyblade. "You've got a dragon type bit beast, and we're letting you use a standard issue." He looked over to AJ. "She needs a build like Tyson."

"I agree. I guess it's time to go shopping."

_**x x x**_

Hilary slid open the screen door and started off into the back yard, finally hitting the woods. They had spent the entire day rebuilding her beyblade, and now it was almost completely like Tyson's, but with a bit of an extra kicker, a magnum g core. Once she no longer saw the house she was living in, she pulled out her beyblade and launcher, slipping the rip cord into the slot until it clicked.

She was going to get it tonight, and not wait until tomorrow to start training. What a surprise for them, she decided, when they wanted to start with the basics, and she already had them covered.

"Let it rip!" She pulled the rip cord quickly, watching the beyblade end up in the dirt, spinning faster than she wanted. Now, she thought, I've got to concentrate, or else I'll lose it. Start simple. Straight lines, stop, then turn. Hilary did as she had thought, and it came rather easy.

"Now, Dragonara, vortex rush!" The dragon quickly emerged from the beyblade, and Hilary swore that it winked at her before enclosing itself in the eye of a hurricane. That was different, Hilary pondered. Perhaps it was the right beyblade that brought out the real attack.

_Correct, my lady._

"Sweet." Hilary raised a fist to the sky. "Tyson, I'm going to take you down!"

_**x x x**_

"Hey, Mr. D, where's Kai?" The entire BBA Revolutions team sat in his office in Japan, save one quiet loner of a captain.

"He's already waiting for you in Miami," The chairman said, flexing his right hand before beginning to write again.

"That's Kai," Max said. "One step ahead of the game." Ray and Hiro nodded, ready for what Tyson was about to ask next.

"Have you seen Hilary?" Mr. Dickenson's eyebrows went up. Tyson looked genuinely concerned, but he remembered what Hilary, AJ, and Kai had all said in Miami. He had two secrets to keep.

"No," He lied, feeling somewhat guilty. It wasn't the same, he thought, as lying about AJ having a boyfriend, or about Kai's address being the same as hers. The paparazzi would get over it. Tyson still looked kind of down.

"She's in the US somewhere," Ray said. "But Max hasn't seen her..." Suddenly he looked to Tyson.

"Is she with Kai?"

"No," Dickenson said suddenly. Everyone looked at him, like he had said something he shouldn't have. "I guess," Dickenson said, "Kai said that he got your message, but he didn't feel like answering you unless he found her."

"Typical Kai," Hiro said, "God forbid he have contact with anyone."

"I'd love to see the day he gets a girl," Max said. "She'd have to be quite the controlling little b-"

"Maxy!" Tyson and Hiro yelled at the same time. "Daichi!"

"What were you going to say?" The youngest boy asked. Max shook his head.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Ray started snickering and Max joined in.

Dickenson cleared his throat. "Your flight leaves in a week, you'll be flying with me, in my private jet. And be ready for a few challenges. I'm sure some people will be rearing for a battle with the champions."

"I wonder how many challenges Kai's got," Kenny wondered.

"Probably none," Ray said.

"Yeah," Daichi continued. "They'd catch a look from him with his launcher out and run away in terror screaming for their mommies!"

_**x x x**_

Kai entered the large mansion quietly. It was indeed late, and he knew that the two of them were probably sleeping. His friends had just arrived in from their flight, and he had lost track of time between dinner and friendly matches. However, when he opened the door, he noted that there were voices coming from the kitchen. He padded to the doorway, quietly, knowing that someone else was here, and it wasn't just Hilary and AJ.

"Mom, Dad, how long are you going to be back for?" AJ sat at the bar, facing the doorway which Kai had just appeared at. She smiled at him and motioned for him to come into the room.

"Only for a few days." Mr. Carson caught sight of Kai and smiled warmly, extending his hand. Kai shook it, and sat down next to AJ. "How've you been, son?"

"Good." Hilary looked surprised. Since when did Kai let anyone call him that? Not even his blood related family members called him 'son.' Well, she thought, at least Voltaire didn't.

"I'm sorry Hilary," Mrs. Carson said, with a sad smile, "We're going to miss the tournament. I wish we could see it." She put a hand on Kai's shoulder. "I hope you've been treating my daughter well," She said with a hint of laughter. He nodded.

"Yeah, except apparently I'm too smart for him, so he dumped a bottle of that sun-in crap over my head."

"Would you let it go?" He asked her. She shook her head. "It's not my fault you had it out. You did shove me in the pool. It is gone now anyway."

"How are the boys?" Hilary asked him. He shrugged.

"Same as usual, Tyson's all depressed because his girlfriend hasn't come home, that kinda thing."

"Oh... Hey!" Kai looked at her with a smile, a sight she still wasn't quite used to. It quickly changed to a smirk, which caused both girls on each side of him to bat one of his muscular arms.

"I'm glad you three are right at home here," Mr. Carson stated. "At least now I don't feel so worried, since they've got a chaperone."

"Shouldn't a chaperone be older?" Kai asked. "If you ask me, we're the ones babysitting." Hilary slapped him again, this time a bit harder. "What?" He asked, innocently.

"I'm going to blackmail you with this one day," Hilary said. "Once I get it through Tyson's thick skull that I'm just as good as he is."

"I hope she knows that we're better than Tyson," Kai whispered to AJ. "She could probably take him on right now."

"Well," Mrs. Carson said, grabbing her purse, "How about we go out and get something to eat?" AJ looked at Kai.

"Is that cool?" He nodded.

"I was training with the guys for the past five hours. I'm starving."

"Good," Mr. Carson said, picking up the keys to his suv. "I'm driving."

Kai looked over at AJ and then back to her father. "I was planning on taking AJ out afterwards. Do you mind if we take my car?" Hilary knew that meant that they were probably going to go get ice cream and then hit the beach. He was actually a pretty sensitive guy. Who knew?

Hilary looked like if someone blew at her, she would fall over. "You- he just asked permission? AJ, what did you do to him?"

Mr. Carson shook his head, and Kai turned around and looked at her. "I'm not a badass all the time, contrary to popular belief."

"Although," AJ whispered to Hilary, "He does have a pretty bad ass, if you know what I mean."

Hilary jumped up, running to the other side of the room. "Eww! Too much information! I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Oh chill out. We'll meet you, well, where are you going anyway?"

_**x x x**_

Kai turned off the truck, taking off his shoes and watching her do the same. He turned on the radio, letting the music of the new Rascal Flatts CD he had bought her resonate out of the speakers. She got out of the car, leaving her window open.

"It feels so peaceful here," She said quietly. He nodded, and took her hand, something he didn't do in public. To them, P.D.A. was overrated. For now at least. Eventually, they'd have to say something, but for now, it was his off-season, and he planned on enjoying it without the paparazzi. After all, Ray and Mariah had some issues for quite a while before they decided to keep their relationship under wraps.

"Definitely." They sat down at the uneven edge of the water, waves nipping at their toes. After a while, Kai looked at her, noticing that she had let her unruly hair down, something he enjoyed more than most others. "It was good to see them," He decided, thinking of his team mates.

"I'm glad," she responded. "You could've hung out with them tonight, I wouldn't have minded. I didn't know that Mom and Dad were coming back. They just kind of show up unexpectedly."

"I did want to spend some time with you," He said gently. "I know that with the tournament coming up, it's going to be hard to see you too much without them being suspicious."

"That's why you live with me."

"Hn." He paused. "They got pissed when I made them stay at a hotel. I told them I lived in a small apartment and that there wasn't much room." She laughed, and he smiled. "Tyson said he'd be afraid to see where I lived. Said it'd be a cave."

"Well, I'd have to say that my place is far from that." He nodded in agreement. They walked on.

A few minutes later, the sound of another person startled the two of them, who were halfway through making out. "Shit." He stood up, waiting for the person to show themself from the dark.

"Kai, is that you?" He froze. Kai knew that voice. AJ motioned for him to go ahead. The White Tiger wasn't dumb, he knew the car.

"Ray." Kai approached the silhouette of a person who was about ten feet away. "What are you doing here? It's late."

"I could ask you the same thing." Ray smiled. "I didn't know country was your thing."

"Hn." Kai looked beyond Ray. "Are they with you?"

"Nope. They're sleeping already." He looked at Kai, then down at his feet. "You're not wearing shoes," He commented. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Kai was about to walk away, when Ray put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hiding something?" Kai shook his head.

"No."

"Hey, is that another person over there?" Kai stood rigid for a moment. If Ray got any closer, he'd realize that he wasn't alone.

"No," Kai said, shrugging. "Probably some kid left something here."

"You were right next to it, what was it?" Ray smirked one of Kai's trademark smirks. "Unless..." Ray sidestepped to the right to dodge his captain, who got back in front of him. "Okay, now I know you're hiding something. Ray made a move to the left, and Kai followed, but the Chinese boy was faking and went to the right, getting around Kai, who was shocked that Ray had tricked him.

"Okay, okay..." Kai sighed.

"Dude, whatever it is, it's gone now." Ray looked around, and Kai did as well, catching the figure near the lifeguard stand that cracked a wry smile at him.

Kai approached the life guard's stand. "What're you doing?" Ray asked, concerned.

Kai reached out a hand to someone Ray couldn't see. Or something, he wasn't quite sure. "It's okay," Kai said to the thing. He turned to Ray. "Do you want to know why I'm here?"

"Yeah, I guess."

A slender hand reached out to grab Kai's, and he took a step back, exposing the young woman in the pale moonlight. "A challenge. Ray, this is AJ Carson, the US champion. AJ, this is Ray Kon, one of my team mates."

"Well Kai, challenging girls on a beach with country music playing? This looks more like a date... holy crap it is a date!"

AJ made a face that said 'no shit, sherlock.' "Thank you captain obvious," AJ said.

"Wait until the guys hear about this one," Ray said. "They won't believe it!"

"That's why you aren't going to tell them," Kai implied. "With Tyson and Daichi and their big mouths, I might as well get a billboard and announce to the public that I've been with AJ here since the last Championships."

"So that's why you didn't want us staying with you. You share an apartment with her, don't you? Just how long have you been with her anyway?" Ray smiled slyly. He'd be getting out of some hardcore training for a while. This wasn't blackmail, this was beyond that point.

"No, I live with AJ at her mansion in Miami. Her parents are never home, and her cousin lives with us. And it'll be a year in forty-one days."

AJ looked at Ray, who was at a loss for words. "Please don't tell them, we have had enough issues with Dickenson, who wants the world to just know and get it over with, but I'm not into the whole paparazzi thing. Think about what happened with you and Mariah."

"You- she- you told her about that?"

"I didn't have to. It was on every newspaper in the world." Ray growled in annoyance at Kai's statement.

"Okay, secret's safe with me. But you two owe me."

Kai shrugged, "Get lost. If you haven't registered the thought, I'm on a date here, Kon."

"Sheesh. I could tell Tyson..."

"But you won't," AJ said. "Or else I'll guarantee you won't know which way is up."

_**x x x**_

This ended up being a little bit longer than I initially planned, but what do you think? I promise it'll be a little more TyHil centric once the tournament and the beyblading gets underway.

So please review, and thanks for reading!

x3 Distant Storm


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I definitely need to just copy and paste from the first chapter or something. Y'all should know by know who owns what. If not, go to the first chapter.

thanks to my reviewers:

Jess

BirdsofPrey9832

ileftmybraininmylocker

Majestic Evil

MuLan12365

Kendo Baby

hopeless-romatic121

and finally to YOU, the person who reads and doesn't review. my hit counter thanks you.

The Real Me

Chapter Four

Distant Storm

_**x x x**_

"Welcome, to the BBA's USA Open Tournament," Mr. Dickenson said, his voice echoing over the speakers. "There are many of you, but by the end of the week, there will only be one winner! Good luck to all."

AJ smiled at Hilary, who was dressed to impress, in army green cargo pants, and a white racerback tank with a pink beyblade magnum logo on it.

"Alright everyone, I'm DJ Jazzman, and it's about time to get this tournament underway! Can I have challengers thirty-one, and forty-seven to the arena?"

"Well honey, that would be you," AJ said, motioning to the thirty-one that was taped on the back of her shirt. "Give 'em hell, and remember that Kai's watching. Don't make my boyfriend a failure." Hilary looked slightly pale, but AJ shrugged it off. "I was just messing around. You could probably take Tyson on, they way we've been pushing you. Just don't get too cocky, and you'll be fine."

"Thanks." Hilary smiled at her cousin, and looked up at the large luxury suite that the BBA Revolutions sat in, helping the chairman oversee the tournament. She caught the appropriate eyes, and winked. He held up a fist and she nodded. "Don't worry, I think I've got this one taken care of."

Jazzman waited for the girl to approach the beydish, and give her a ready signal. Jazzman's eyes flickered in recognition, and she nodded, to say that she was who he thought.

"Bladers ready?" Both Hilary and her blonde haired opponent nodded. "On my count. Three, two, one."

"Let it rip!" With a thunderous crash, both beyblades landed in the arena. Hilary quickly assessed the situation and slammed into her opponent, knocking his beyblade clear of the dish.

"Well, I guess we have our winner!"

From up in the suite, Kai cracked a smirk. Ray caught it, and looked at him in confusion. "She's pretty good, but I don't know if she'll-"

"She's going to win the entire thing," Kai commented slowly. "And then she's going to challenge one of us."

"You think so?" Dickenson asked. He caught the captain's look, and nodded. "I personally chose her as the favorite to win. She's got spunk." He paused. "She's kind of like the female Tyson."

"So what?" Daichi said, jumping up. "She'll end up getting angry and losing control, and end up out of it real quick."

"I agree," Hiro said, watching in curiousity. "Yet something about her attitude shows that she's not here to play games."

"She came to win," Kai commented. "That's all we need to know."

_**x x x**_

Hilary threw her bags on the floor, leaving them right in the doorway. She would be the first one out in the morning anyway, for training before the second round of qualifiers began.

"Hilary." She heard Kai's voice and walked into the backyard, where Kai and AJ were, clad in bathing suits. "Good job," Kai commented.

"That was easy," She said calmly. "Dickenson said that he figured I would be the choice to win." AJ jumped in the pool, followed by Kai.

"Come on, get your suit on. Like you're tired yet," AJ said. "You're pumped up, aren't you?"

"Well... yeah. I'll be right back."

Hilary ran into the house and threw on her bathing suit, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She used to be just plain skinny, and now, she noticed that muscles had emerged on her torso and her arms, making her look like an actual beyblader. She noticed that Kai's cell phone was ringing as she passed AJ's room, and she grabbed it from off her cousin's bed, pressing the button on the side to check the small cover screen. She was about to answer it, to stop its overactive ringing, when she caught the name.

"Well, I could answer," She said to herself. "Ahh, better not. Kai'd yell at me for ruining my cover." Realizing that she was talking outloud, she shut up, and walked back onto the back patio, that led to the pool. She noticed how Kai was splashing AJ right back. She didn't know that he could even be remotely like this, until she came to Miami. He was a different person, but yet the same traits still resonated through, like his tough exterior, his defensive side, and his protective nature. In a way, it had also been extended to her, like a little sister, of sorts.

"Was that my cell phone?" Kai asked, once she approached the edge of the water.

"Yeah, it was Tyson."

"You didn't answer did you?"

"No." He relaxed against the edge of the pool watching AJ stroke across it evenly. "Could you two be quiet for about two minutes? I just want to see what the hell he wanted at eleven thirty at night." He paused. "Knowing Tyson..."

Kai dialed the cell phone, waiting for an answer. "Hello?" Kai noticed the difference between the voice he expected and the one he had received.

"Hiro, it's Kai. Where's Tyson?" Now, the two girls noted the difference in tone between what they got, and what Tyson and his team mates received.

"Hold on." Kai heard a hand being placed over the phone. "Little brother!" All three winced, hearing the loud mouth of the coach, which was usually barking orders.

"Okay, I am not staying out here while you're in the cool pool," Hilary commented from next to Kai. "Three... two... one..."

"Cowabunga!"

"Kai?" A huge splash sent the teens bobbing up and down in the water, thanks to Hilary's cannonball.

"What do you want Tyson?"

"Dude, that sounded like a pool. You're in a pool aren't you?"

"No." His voice didn't waver, though both girls were watching him, eyebrows quirked. These two could be a mile away and know he was lying.

"What was that 'whoosh' sound? It sounded like someone just jumped into a pool."

A snickering sound was heard on Tyson's end of the conversation.

"Tell Ray to shut up, and it was the television."

Tyson wasn't convinced. "Dude, I know you, and if it doesn't have anything to do with beyblade, you don't usually watch it. "Now what the hell was that sound?"

"Just tell me what the hell you want Tyson!" Kai demanded. These questions were pissing him off. AJ noticed and came over to the side of the pool, next to him, and placed two wet hands on his shoulders, calming him down considerably. Had he not been on the phone, he would've shivered.

"Dude, Dickenson said that he wanted us to meet up at nine tomarrow. Jeez, I was just trying to inform-" Kai shut the phone and threw it up on top of the pile of towels on one of the three lounge chairs.

"He should know by now that he should just leave a voice mail."

AJ smiled at him. "Poor kid. You hang up on him a lot, don't you?"

"You would too if he stole your phone and made a ringtone that said 'I'm too sexy for my scarf.'" AJ started cracking up, causing him to break away from her grip.

"Don't make me get all mushy on you, baby," AJ said, as he began to push himself up to get out of the pool. She followed his dripping wet self, which was turned away from him. "Come on, Kai, I didn't know you were that sensitive."

"Hn." She looked kind of scared, not used to his colder side, especially when it was used on her.

"Kai, please..." He turned around and picked her up, walking to the edge of the pool.

"Come on, you really thought I was pissed?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." She paused, seeing their location. "You aren't. I'll beat you." She looked up at him, catching his smirk. "Actually, I think you'd like that."

"He would," Hilary supplied. "Knowing Kai."

"I hate you," she said, as he jumped. When they came back up, she smiled, contently, as Kai came up behind her.

"You weren't supposed to steal my air."

_**x x x**_

Two days later, the semi finals began, leaving Hilary among sixteen other competitors. It was a bright day, and this leg of the tournament was to be held outside, in one of Miami's biggest parks. Hilary dropped her red duffel bag near a tree, making sure her launcher, beyblade, and tournament ID were all on her before checking out the rest of the venue.

Meanwhile, Kai was standing with his team mates, discussing random things, when the conversation turned to girls, and girlfriends. He shrugged when they asked him, though Ray had elbowed him. They might have decided to share their number one priority, beyblade, with another priority, girls, but Kai knew his team mates would never change. It was nice to be back with them, as much as Kai would never admit it to his team. They had all grown up, even Tyson and Daichi.

"Wow," Max commented, watching a red headed girl walk by to sit on the stands. "She's hot."

"Dude, a girl who beyblades would be hotter," Tyson said, checking the area. "Ooh," The champion proclaimed. "Look at that one."

Kai smirked. Well, I guess we won't have to bait him, the captain thought. Hilary walked toward the main battle area, leaving behind the more shady area of trees. Over her brown eyes were a pair of sunglasses, and she wore the same outfit as before, with the exception of her shirt, being black instead of white, showing off her tanned skin even more.

"Hey," Hilary commented to them. Kai was getting interested in this. AJ followed her cousin, approaching the championship team. Ray nudged Kai, a factor that no one noted. AJ was wearing tight flared jeans and a backless white tank that tied around the small of her back and behind her neck. Kai clenched his fists, and Ray smiled at AJ.

"Whoa," Hiro said. "Max, I'm going to have to apply your last statement here." Kai glared at Hiro, who was refering to AJ, though the coach didn't catch it.

"What?" AJ asked, looking at the blue haired coach, who, like his brother with Hilary, was nearly drooling. "I heard you call that red head hot," She said to Max, who gulped.

Hilary smiled at Tyson, who was at a loss for words. Hiro nodded. "You're hot," The coach said. She shrugged.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Uhh..." He looked at her, cluelessly, and Kai took a step forward, glad to cut in.

"This is AJ Carson, the US champion." Kai supplied. "And I presume that this is your cousin?"

"Yeah," Hilary said. She was impressed with his ability to lie, to the people who he valued as his closest friends. Personally, the brunette wondered if she was closer to him now than they were. "I'm in the first round."

AJ looked at Hiro, who was shocked that this girl was the US Champion. "Well, I'm going to sit down." She winked. "And just so you know," she said, getting close to Hiro's face, "I don't think you'll ever have a shot with me." She turned around and walked away, leaving Hilary alone. Kai smirked. That was his girl. Walking away, she couldn't resist it. "What a loser." The rest of the team started laughing at the coach, who had just been completely rejected.

Ray leaned over to Kai. "Yep, she's definitely with you. Got the attitude to prove it."

"It's time," Jazzman called, "To get the semi-finals underway."

"That's my cue," Hilary said, turning away from Tyson. He grabbed her wrist.

"Can I at least know your name?" He asked. She nodded.

"My name is Hilary," she said.

"That's my best friend's name," Tyson responded. Everyone else looked at her carefully. This tanned, muscular girl was not the Hilary they knew. They all shrugged it off, calling it coincedince.

"I've heard of her," Hilary said. In her mind, she wanted to just say it and get it over with now, but she knew she wasn't going to admit anything until she was a champion. If she won, she would tell him. If she didn't, well, to her that wasn't an option. "Wish me luck," she said, running off to the main battle area.

"You've got it." Tyson responded, flashing her a lopsided smile. Kai smirked. Wasn't Tyson the one who would be needing luck when this was all over?

_**x x x**_

thanks for reading, and please review. let me know what you want more of(other than the TyHil, that's a given and coming up, and so is the awesome part for those of us who want to see some getting even(XD).

i prolly don't know when I'll get to the next update, i've got to update my other three beyblade stories too, so you should definitely check them out... and you know, reviews make me update faster...

x3 Distant Storm


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Real Me**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Distant Storm**_

_**x x x**_

Hilary watched the crowd carefully. They were on her side, she noted. That would be helpful, if she wanted to win.

"This is your last chance," AJ said slowly. "You win this one, you win the entire thing."

"And then I can challenge Tyson."

"No." Hilary looked down, and AJ laughed. "Then you wipe the floor with him."

Hilary's laugh joined AJ's and another figure walked by. Hilary's eyes narrowed. That red headed boy wouldn't know what hit him once she was through with him. She pulled her gloves down tighter, making sure they were snug. AJ wished her cousin good luck and backed into one of the main corridors.

The brunette sighed, glancing over at the table where Mr. Dickenson sat with Ray, Tyson, Daichi, and Max. She noted that Kai was missing, but then thought of AJ. Once the finals were over here, the World Championship season began, meaning that Kai was traveling back to Japan, and Hilary was as well.

Tyson ran over to her, still unaware of her identity. "Good luck today," He said cheerfully. She nodded, determination flooding her features. "I hope you win," he said sheepishly.

Had it been almost any other circumstance, Hilary would've punched him in the face. I will win, she thought However, for sake of her cover, she sugar coated her response. "Thanks," she said, with a entirely face, yet somewhat sincere smile. "It really means a lot to me." So what if he didn't know who she was? It would be even more sweet when he realized that she had been right in front of him all along!

"I need Aaron and Hilary right now," The announcer said. "We're about to get this tournament underway!"

Tyson gave her a quick hug and ran back to the table where the others were. Hilary turned to walk to the stadium, but first caught a glance of Kai, whose hair looked good and messy. She nodded and motioned to her head, and he fixed his hair, with a grateful nod in return. AJ exited a moment later, her face a mix of excitement for her cousin, and anticipation, trying to accept what was about to happen once everything was all over. Tonight was the last night Kai would be spending at AJ's home for who knew how long.

"Bladers ready?" Hilary drew out her launcher and beyblade, holding it out at arm's length, preparing for what had to be the perfect launch. "Three, two, one-"

"Let it rip!" Both bladers released their beyblades, both of which clashed with each other before making it into the dish. Hilary's circled around Aaron's green one, building up speed.

"Dragonara!" Hilary called. A loud cry resonated from what seemed to be nowhere, but Hilary's beyblade glowed a deep pink color. "Let's get it on," she said, smiling at her opponent, who was deep in thought.

"Ipande, comet flare!"

"Dodge it!" Hilary called. Dragonara easily evaded the falling meteors, pulling off an impressive display of speed and agility. The two beyblades crashed together again, emiting quite a shock wave. Hilary noted that it threw her opponent off, and she decided to take the chance of attacking. "You know what to do," Hilary called. "Hurricane Grenade!"

Both AJ and Kai exchanged confused looks from where she sat in the stands, and his location by his team. Hilary had never called out this attack. Not once.

A sudden blast of wind knocked her opponent's beyblade off balance, and more followed, before a huge roaring twister of soft pink light engulfed the entire arena. An explosion erupted, and one of them had been knocked off their feet.

"We have our winner!" The announcer stated. "Give it up for Hilary!" The crowd roared, and even Kai seemed to approve, shocking his team mates. The young woman jumped up in excitement, and held her beyblade high as a medal was placed around her neck.

"Great job!" Tyson called. Hilary thanked him, then looked directly to Kai, thanking him with his eyes, and allowing him to be grabbed by a certain passerby. They had about eighteen hours until Kai was leaving, and Hilary knew they wanted as much time as possible. Even AJ's parents were coming home tonight, to celebrate her victory, and to say goodbye to their 'son.'

"Now then," Hilary said, her face hardening in determination. "There is one thing I would like to do."

"What would that be?" Hiro asked. "I'm pretty sure Mr. Dickenson would like to have a word with you, hon." Tyson nodded, looking around, noticing a gaping spot of emptiness where his captain had stood.

"Where's Kai?"

"Don't worry about him," Ray said, earning suspicious looks. "He's probably bored here and went back to the hotel or something..." Hilary held back the urge to laugh as the group agreed.

"Anyway," Hilary continued. "I have one final request, since I'm leaving for home tomorrow."

"What do you need?" Max asked. "If we can help, we'll do our best."

"I don't think _you_ can help," She said, pointedly at Max, who shrunk back. Hilary turned to Tyson, throwing a lock of hair behind her ear haphazardly. "But _you_..."

All the bladebreakers watched the young woman take a step toward Tyson, pulling out her beyblade and launcher. "I challenge you," she said, in an even, flawless tone.

The champion took a step back, in complete shock. "No offense, you did win the tournament, but I don't think you're ready for something like this."

"I think you should take up her offer," Dickenson said. Tyson looked at him, mouth hanging down unattractively.

"Wh-what? She's just a newbie."

"And you were a newbie at one time too, and look what you did, in your first year." The corner of Hilary's mouth curved up into a smile. She mouthed her thanks to the chairman, and looked back to the boy she had challenged.

"Alright, alright." Tyson sighed. "I accept," He said, looking up at her. A smile crept onto his face. "But I'm not going to take it easy on you."

She smirked deviously."I never asked you to."

_**x x x**_

"Come on, Tyson! Attack her!"

"Can't you see I'm trying, Maxy? She's psychic, I tell you!" Tyson yelled back at his blonde friend. "Come on Dragoon, we can do this!" The champion was frustrated. Every single attack, every block, every maneuver, she knew it. Or how to counter it, he decided. This girl was better than she had let on.

"Give up?" She asked him, fairly winded. Tyson was a tough opponent, and even though she knew most of his moves better than he knew himself, well, it just didn't matter. He was known for beating the odds, and she couldn't take a chance until Dragoon was finished spinning.

"Never!" He paused. "Dragoon, galaxy storm!" The dragon bit beast emerged from the bit on Tyson's beyblade, with the rush of a huge vortex that began to spin at hurricane force winds. "You're good, but not that good."

"Dragonara, it's not that hard, get in the eye of the storm!"

"That's just about suicide," Kenny said. "At least if you want to win the battle, that is."

"Don't underestimate this girl," Ray said. "Something tells me she wants to win really bad. Did you see that look in her eyes? It looks almost like Hilary, you know, the one from Japan?"

"Yeah," Max agreed. Dickenson smirked. They really needed to start paying more attention.

Dragonara's beyblade started glowing from inside the storm, seeming to stand still. "Counter!" Hilary yelled, and suddenly, the galaxy storm had been completely depleted.

"Wha?"

"Dragoon!" Tyson yelled. "Who the hell are you?" He asked her incredulously.

"My name is Hilary," she said calmly. "We've went over this." She focused on her beyblade, which had not faltered yet.

The group of spectators watched carefully. "How did you do that?" Kenny asked. "Any counter attack with a change in the spinning direction wouldn't completely counter the attack! Tyson," The Chief yelled, "Be careful! She's not just any normal beyblader!"

"Thank you, Chief," Hilary stated plainly.

"Excuse me?" Tyson said, staring at her. "Only Bladebreakers call Kenny 'Chief,' so back off!"

Hilary rolled her eyes and focused. "Dragonara, let's go! Up and at 'em!" The loud cry from before was heard again, as a majestic pink and purple armored dragon emerged from her beyblade. Tyson's Dragoon emerged as well, in a flurry of wind.

"Two dragons?" Daichi asked. "This is going to be sweet!" He thrust a fist toward the sky in excitement.

Tyson called the first attack, sending Dragoon to take a bite out of Hilary's spin. She dodged and called her attack.

"Finish him!"

"Galaxy storm!"

A huge twister clouded the entire arena and competitors from the view of Tyson's team mates, who were left wondering what was going to happen. The surrounding sky turned black, as though night had decided to take over day. Hilary smirked at Tyson.

"Do you know how long I've waited to do this?"

"Yeah, you and every other kid in the world. It isn't going to happen."

"Really?" Hilary shrugged. "Not to any of them," she agreed casually. "Dragonara, come on. I'm not afraid."

The pink dragon charged up the twister with a surge of pink energy, which electrified the sky. "Enough!" Tyson took deep, angry breaths. "Dragoon, take her out!"

_'I'll see you tomorrow when you give up.'_

"No."

Tyson looked up, and in that split second, the entire arena seemed to stand still. The next thing the champion knew, he was on both knees, and a practically shattered Dragoon lay scattered with its parts lining the arena.

Hilary recalled her beyblade and turned away from him. She had a choice to make. She had to tell him, sooner or later.

However, based on the current predicament, she didn't really want to reveal her identity. He look pretty crushed. No one had ever totaled his beyblade _that_ badly, in all his years of blading. Even Kai hadn't made that big of a dent.

I can't tell him, she figured. This is enough of a shock, for all of them.

"Tyson, are you alright?" She asked, giving him a final glance.

"Yeah," he mumbled, staring at the damage. Dragoon was scattered all over.

"Then rebuild your beyblade and challenge me again. And by the way," She said, looking up at his team mates who were in complete awe, "That was for Hilary." All of them took a step back, shocked at the words this... _newbie_ had used. Who the hell did she think she was anyway?

The young woman looked then back at Dickenson, who grabbed the boy under the arm and pulled him up from the ruin, placing the bit, the only part of the beyblade unharmed, in his hands. He trembled when he took a look at her. If she was that strong, just how strong were her teachers? Hiro took a step in front of Hilary and blocked her way.

"Was that necessary? You could've beaten Tyson without completely totaling his beyblade, if you wanted to."

"I didn't want to," she said, looking at Tyson's older brother. "He needed to learn a lesson."

"And you thought you were the only one who could teach him it?"

"Yes." She smirked viciously. "And think I did a hell of a job." She grabbed her bag and walked off, with the rest of the adrenaline she possessed pulsing through her veins.

_**x x x**_

Hilary threw her bags on the floor of her bedroom, and then threw herself on the bed. She hadn't completely anticipated defeating Tyson, much less crushing him as she had. The brunette opened her window and looked out at the landscape. Part of her didn't want to leave.

And still, part of her wanted to go back and get the title she deserved, and the recognition from Tyson. Whether he knew it or not, he was the reason she had done it. At first. At first all she had wanted was to be able to beat him, and to show him that she was going to be one of the most powerful female beybladers in the world.

Then, everything changed.

Now, she realized, she didn't just do it for Tyson. Hilary wanted to be the best, she wanted to show everyone that she could do it. She wanted to do it, for AJ, for Kai, and for everyone who had ever helped her.

Most of all, though, she knew the real reason why she was doing it.

For herself.

For most of her life, all she did was follow, and now, she was in charge. That feeling, it made her strong, it made her powerful. And she believed. In herself, and in her friends.

She looked up at a picture on her dresser. It was of Hilary and the BBA Revolutions, taken a little less than a year ago. They looked so happy, all together. Even Kai had a trace of a smile on his face, which had been more than usual, in the world she had once known him to belong to. He changed, and would probably do so again, once he left Miami.

Her eyes focused on the two people in the center, both her and Tyson. Their arms were slung around each other, and she was in a BBA letterman's jacket and her jean shorts. They had just won yet another tournament, and were celebrating outside the arena.

"You'll understand, eventually," Hilary said, taking a step onto the balcony. Her words seemed to echo in the quiet air. "Maybe then you won't just see the _friend_, you'll see the _girl_."

_**x x x**_

"Hey, Kai, AJ, where the hell are you two?" Hilary knocked once on AJ's open bedroom door then poked her head in and pulled a hand to her eyes. Both of them looked like deer staring into headlights, shocked expressions on their faces quickly reddening into embarrassment. Hilary had to smile. They were definitely caught, and by the looks of it, they were in the middle of something.

AJ was sitting on Kai's bare stomach, on her bed, legs spread wide, and clothed in only her underwear and bra, while he was only in boxers. Miscellaneous clothing items were scattered all over the floor around the bed. Hilary had stated that it was indeed a hot day, but not _that_ hot. AJ quickly swung her leg over him again, and got off of him, as he poked a head over the side of the bed.

"...shit. AJ where's my-"

"Never mind," Hilary called back. "I'll be in the pool." She turned her back to the door, shutting it behind her. "Don't have too much fun." She paused. "I'd say get a room, but now I'd have to say to get a lock."

"Heh..." Kai said sheepishly, from the other side of the door. Hilary would have fun with him, back in Japan. He'd never be able to live this one down.

"And to think," Hilary whispered to herself, "The great Kai Hiwitari wasn't even on top."

_**x x x**_

_That would be chapter five! Uhh, I added the last part just for fun, I mean, it is Kai's last day in Miami, after all... Anyway, please review, and thanks to EVERYONE who did, I am appauled that I actually got more than like five reviews(typically, I'm lucky to get three a chapter, and last chapter had over nine). More will definitly be on the way, things are starting to calm down for me... I think... _

_Thanks for reading!_

_x3 Distant Storm_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See the previous chapters... we all know that i don't own Beyblade.

I have received the best reviews for the last chapter! Thanks so much!

_**The Real Me**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Distant Storm**_

_**x x x**_

Tyson walked out of the dojo and watched the events unfolding around him. Daichi was running around like the mad child he was. Kai was sitting in the corner, much to Tyson's surprise, eyes closed, and Dranzer was glimmering in his closed hand. Lying next to him was an mp3 player, and from the opposite side where Tyson was, sock clad and ready to beybattle, he could hear the music playing. It was some American band. He swore that Max had called them The All-American- something or others... Rejects! Yeah! The All-American Rejects!

"Dude, Kai?"

"Don't bother, Tyson," Ray said, from where he stood around the beydish, fighting Max. "Drigger!"

"Yeah," Max agreed. "He's got all of us tuned out. Now then, Draciel, finish him!"

Both bladers were satisfied with their spark-filled collision. "That's enough for today," Hiro said, watching them. He looked to Tyson, who was ready to go. "Wanna fight me?"

"No, not really." The older sibling seemed disappointed, but he realized that it was Kai who his brother wanted to battle. "Maybe later?"

"Yeah, okay." Hiro shrugged. Probably sooner than later, seeing as Kai was probably going to rip his head off for asking.

They had been in Japan for almost a week now, and Kai had completely withdrawn back to the cold ice block of a beyblader that made the team initially love him... yeah right. Hiro noticed that when everyone else went to sleep, Kai had been sneaking out. He had tried to follow, but since Kai was the only one with a car, that kind of made things impossible.

Tyson squatted down next to Kai, whose eyes were shut. "Kai...Kai..." No answer. The champion shrugged and looked over to his friends, who were curiously interested. "_KAI!_"

"Wha?" The snowy haired captain jumped up, obviously being jolted awake by his team mate. He paused the player, then turned and looked at Tyson, his eyes flickering dangerously in anger before resuming to their indifferent state.

"Dude, you should seriously think about practicing. There's a ton of tournaments coming up and you're usually the one who's always yelling about us being lazy and not train - Hey! Are you listening to me?"

"Nope," The others yelled, watching the captain close his eyes and hit play again. Tyson rolled his eyes and walked off the platform where their small deck was that led into to dojo, and exited it so that he was on the grass.

"Okay, bro, let's go."

**BBRRRIIIINNNGG!**

"I've got it!" Tyson took off running, stomping just loud enough to wake Kai up again, who growled angrily, muttering something incoherent in Russian and literally snuck off after Tyson. That kid was going to pay.

"Hello...Oh, Okay Mr. Dickenson... whoa, what? You mean Hilary came back?" There was a long pause, and Kai stepped stealthily into the kitchen behind Tyson, then hearing the part about Hilary. He turned around, and walked out the door, not bothering with his car. Once he hit the pavement he broke into a run, leaving the others outside utterly confused.

Tyson stepped back outside a moment later, excitement gripping his features. "She's back, she's back, she's back!" All the others looked up at him, clueless at first, and then realizing what he meant.

"Hilary!" Daichi yelled, jumping over to Tyson and hugging him. After realizing what was going on, Tyson shoved the little kid off of him, annoyed.

"Let's go, right now!" The champion yelled, jutting a fist up in the air. "Let's just see how good she's gotten." A sudden pang of broken pride seemed to hit him in the face. He hadn't forgotten about the 'other' Hilary, who had utterly destroyed his beyblade. He'd never forget how hard he had to work to rebuild that blade. Dragoon was a damn fussy partner, he noted.

_**x x x**_

"Yeah, Mom, can you believe it? I mean, I actually beat Tyson! Me, little old girly me! So much has happened over the past few months!"

The woman smiled. "I can tell," she added, with a hint of happy laughter.

A knock at the door caused Hilary to freeze up. "Crap, Mom, if it's Tys-"

"It's me."

"Oh." Hilary sprinted to the door, grabbing the captain and yanking him inside. "Are they coming?"

"Probably." Kai looked at her. She was wearing jeans and a shirt that ended high enough to send Tyson into shock. He smirked. "Tyson's going to freak. Then he's going to realize that you were the hot girl who beat him that he can't forget."

Hilary punched his shoulder, hard. He acted like it hurt for a moment, and Hilary's mother walked into the room. "Not helping," She gritted. He smiled.

"Hi Mrs. Tabitiana," Kai said. She looked at him, confused for a moment, but then everything clicked.

"I've heard a lot about you," She said, shaking his hand. "AJ is just _crazy_ about you."

Hilary elbowed him. "You know what? I bet he's going insane without her."

"I'm going insane having to deal with your boyfriend." He rolled his eyes. "I wanted to get some sleep."

"Go upstairs and make a phone call," she said, handing him a phone card. "AJ told me to give you this. I'll deal with the guys."

"Oh no," Kai said back to her. Hilary's mom knew company was coming and disappeared into the kitchen. Any reference to Tyson meant that they were going to need food. Lots and lots of food. "No. I have to be here for this."

"Hilary! Oh Hilary!" The young woman jumped, grabbing Kai's hand and pulling him upstairs with her. Her duffel bag and suitcase were laying open on the counter, and she grabbed her launcher from the duffel bag and brought it with her.

There was a knock on the door, and Hilary's mom answered. "Why hello Tyson, boys. Come on in." Kai and Hilary heard the group tromp on into the house, and exit out the back door and onto the large patio. "She'll be down in a minute. And I think your friend... Kai, I think it is, is with her. He came to see if she was going to kill Tyson or something like that."

All the group members, excluding Tyson started laughing. "Dude, even _her mom_ is ripping on you!"

Tyson, whose attention span is about the size of a peanut, actually caught part of Mrs. Tabitiana's words. "Kai? Here?"

"Don't look so messed up, dude, her mom said he came so that she wouldn't kill you," Kenny said.

The rest of the group nodded happily. Tyson scoffed. "Since when is my possible demise funny?"

"When you're an idiot," Kai said tauntingly, opening the sliding door and stepping outside. He tucked the phone card deeper into his pocket. He would definitely be making an international call later, from Hilary's house, courtesy of AJ. The name sent a shiver down his spine, and Dranzer seemed to heat up at the thought of the girl's name. Dranzer was getting antsy, which was probably because Kai had been unstable ever since he had left AJ.

"Did you see her?" Max asked. "She isn't really going to kill him, is she?" The American's blue-green eyes glimmered with worry. Kai smirked.

"Hn."

"Hey, do you guys want to stay for dinner?"

"Yeah!" Mrs. Tabitiana sighed. Stupid, stupid question.

There was the sound of a person coming downstairs. Tyson gulped, remembering their fight. However, the other members of his team looked to the bushes, where a cloaked beyblader appeared, launcher at the ready. One thing, however, was clear. The big 'B' on his shirt meant he was no ordinary challenger.

"Shit," Kai said from the far side of the patio. "What the hell do you want?" He yelled, authoritively. The kid smiled viciously.

"I want a beybattle with a member of the BBA Revolution. Though, I must admit, calling yourselves the Bladebreakers was much easier."

They could tell he was a guy, who stood at a decent height. Tyson jumped off the patio, and Ray went to the first open window and told the two women in the house to stay inside. He heard Hilary cuss and told her to call Mr. Dickenson.

"Is this something from Kai's grandfather?" Tyson questioned, drawing out his beyblade. "Because he does know that Kai will never listen to him, right?"

The kid sneered. "Hah, I think Voltaire has a little better of an idea than to try and get Kai. Getting Kai would be pointless. He wants _you_, Tyson. You're much easier to break." The kid shrugged as Kai and Tyson both looked at each other in near panic. Kai kind of figured that his grandfather would be tired of trying to control Kai by this time. Although he was much easier to get to, unbeknownst to any of them, except Hilary and Ray.

"Now then," Tyson said, "You want to battle?"

"Yes." The blader paused. "But not with you, Tyson. We don't want to break you just yet. Select one of your team mates." A vein popped into view on Tyson's forehead and he turned to his team mates.

Little did they know, a certain brunette was listening to all of this from the roof of the house, waiting for the right moment. If they wanted a battle, they'd get a battle.

"Uhh... Maxy, you're-"

"How about me?" Her voice echoed from the roof. All of the beybladers looked up to see the brunette lounging on the edge of the roof of Hilary's house, looking pretty calm and tranquil. However, there was a sincere fire burning in her eyes that stated that she was all business. Hiro recognized her, immediately thinking of AJ and realizing that his cheeks were starting to burn. Both he and Tyson had some pride issues. Kai noticed the pained blush on the coach's face and cracked a smile that he quickly hid, so no one saw.

"I said I wanted a member of the BBA Revolution," the kid mentioned casually. "Not some little pom-pom fan girl."

Hilary's grip on her launcher tightened and she jumped down, watching Tyson for a moment. He turned his head, his bruised pride still in tact. She glared at the boy."You got a name?" She asked him, relaxing her tanned arms. Now that she realized it, she was just about as tan as Kai was. They'd probably put two and two together very soon.

She hoped.

"My name is Rowland." She nodded, taking in his appearance.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked him, sliding the rip cord into place.

"My worst nightmare or something, right?" He smiled a rebellious smile, and tightened his grip on the launcher.

"Hilary," She said, launching the beyblade. "Hilary Tabitiana. From the BBA Revolutions." She waited for the gasping behind her to stop. "And you know, the last person who made references like those about girls still feels the effects of what I did to him."

Everything seemed to come crashing down in Tyson's mind. This was Hilary? His Hilary? The one he told would give up beyblading after a day? She was the same girl who beat... or rather, _destroyed_ him back in Miami, stating that he needed to teach him a lesson? There was something wrong with this. Hilary had to have help if this was her. And now he'd never be able to face her. After everything that happened, he'd be lucky to even be able to in the same room as her again.

The rest of the BBA Revolutions stared at the girl engaged in the battle in front of them. Kai smirked, his thoughts focusing on the battle and the fact that it was a rather smooth entrance for someone who was trying to show Tyson up. However, in the back of his mind loomed a distant fear of what would possibly happen. Voltaire wanted Tyson. That would only lead to even more trouble, but since they had an extra beyblader on their side, it wasn't all that bad. His thoughts quickly rested on AJ. He squeezed Dranzer tightly from his pocket, and felt her added warmth.

_Keep an eye on her._

_Yes Master._

Ray was pleasantly surprised. There had been something strangely familiar about the young woman in Miami who had beaten Tyson. At least he knew she was on their side. Kai seemed pretty happy about this, the Chinese boy thought. If Voltaire was back though, he knew part of the emotion his captain didn't show was worry. He'd only really met AJ once, but it seemed that the guy was pretty hung up on her. Kind of like he and Mariah.

Max, Daichi, and Kenny were all thinking the same exact thing. What in the heck was Hilary doing, as this top notch beyblader? Why didn't she tell them, and why wouldn't she have shown up sooner? Someone had to have helped her become this savy little beyblader, and checking up on her style, they saw a lot of unique style, but there was a familiar aura around her style. It reminded them a lot of-

"Kai!" Max said, whirling around on his friend. "You helped her, didn't you?"

Kai looked semi-guilty and rather caught. Hilary looked back behind him. "Well, Tyson wouldn't help me," Hilary commented harshly. "He gave me a few pointers, but most of all I learned from my cousin, remember?"

"Enough talking, more battling," Kai said to the girl.

She rolled her eyes. "Dragonara, take him out."

Within seconds, the boy's beyblade landed upside down, its spin completely gone. "She hadn't totaled his beyblade," Tyson noticed angrily.

"Just think though," Kai said from behind him. "You made fun of her and she looks up to you. This kid could stop breathing and she wouldn't care. As much," he added as an afterthought. The captain looked to the rest of his team mates, who were completely stunned. "Let's go inside," he stated. Everyone was still staring at Hilary, and not focusing. "_Now_!" With the exception of Hilary, Tyson, and a more adult-like Hiro, the group 'yip'ed and ran into the house. Hiro followed, placing a hand on Hilary's shoulder, before passing Kai and entering the house.

"Don't think this is over," Rowland stated, in anguish. Kai turned around for a final time.

"If you go back, they'll kill you. I'd run." The kid's eyes widened in horror and a fragment of dawning realization. He could never go back.

Never.

_**x x x**_

"So," Hilary said. "I guess we need to talk, huh?" Tyson just gaped at her, completely unable to say anything. "Blink and I'll know you hear me."

The champion blinked. "Alright," Hilary continued, feeling like she was talking to a wall. "I'm sorry I destroyed Dragoon in Miami."

Tyson gasped. He thought she would be asking if he was going to apologize. Now he was kind of freaked out. Where exactly was this going. "You shouldn't be," he said, after a moment.

"I wasn't finished," she pointed out. "I'm sorry I destroyed Dragoon in Miami, but you don't know how much you destroyed me here, in Japan." She looked at him carefully, trying to detect any emotions. So far, all she could see was surprise. "It really hurt me that you didn't want me to beybattle. I look up to you. I thought you could help me."

"You what?" Tyson looked up at her. She looked directly into his eyes, an array of emotion resonating through.

"I said that I look up to you." She closed her eyes. "You don't know how much I wanted to tell you that it was me who won that tournament. I want you to be proud of me-"

Tyson shushed her, wrapping an arm around her slender figure. Realization hit him in the face. "I'm an idiot," he whispered. "I am so sorry Hil, really."

"I forgive you," she whispered into his shirt, clinging to him in a long hug.

Meanwhile, inside, cell phone cameras and digital cameras took numerous pictures. "He's so totally blackmailed," Max said happily. Kai also took a few pictures. This would make up for that day Hilary had caught him with AJ in her room.

_**x x x**_

_**Four Weeks Later**_

AJ waited for the door to be opened for her, closing her eyes carefully and pressing her left hand just above her heart, grimacing, and praying that the pain would subside. It hurt really, really badly. The ride there was horrible. Almost like something out of her nightmares. She had heard the stories, but she never really knew.

That man was a creature not even worthy of hell.

She wasn't really sure of what time it was, or what was going on. She had told the chaffeur she was fine that morning, that it was nothing serious. So what if she lied? The door opened. Moaning, she was met with the light of a sunny afternoon in Japan and promptly shut her eyes, fading into a dreamless state.

"Miss, are you alright?"

After a moment without an answer, he turned to the man at the door.

"Mr. Dickenson, sir, we have a problem."

_**x x x**_

And the plot thickens...What happened to AJ? How will Kai take it? After all, he hasn't seen her in over a month... Stay tuned!

_**please review!**_

_**x3 Distant storm**_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Erm... I don't own beyblade. But I own the plot line, which is in severe need of continuance...

Thanks for all your reviews, everyone! It means a lot to me!

_**The Real Me**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Distant STorm**_

_**x x x**_

The phone began ringing out of control. Max noticed it vibrating all over the table. Typically, everyone was supposed to leave Kai's things alone, but something seriously told Max that he should answer the phone. After a moment's thought, he picked up the phone, which hadn't stopped ringing in the past five minutes.

"Hello?"

"Max? It's Mr. Dickenson. Where's Kai?"

Max remembered it was Kai's personal phone he was talking on and looked around. The last time he saw the captain, he was headed... to his room. "I think he's sleeping."

"Well then," The chairman said, seeming slightly rushed, "Wake him up!"

Max was surprised. "Eh..." Yeah, he thought, and see how many bruises I get when he decides to beat the crud out of me!

"Hey Maxy," Ray said, walking into the kitchen where Max sat. "What are you doing on Kai's phone? He'll kill you."

Max covered the phone with a single hand. "Is Kai awake?"

"No." Ray cocked his head to the side. "Why? What's up?"

"Mr. Dickenson wants me to go wake him up."

Ray took in a deep breath. "Here, gimme the phone." Max did as asked.

"Mr. D, what's going on?"

"I really need to talk to Kai. It's urgent." The White Tiger could sense the uneasiness in his voice. "It's about someone we both know."

Ray's heart beat increased and he sensed something that was definitely going wrong. His thoughts suddenly got stuck on a certain person and he took a sharp breath. "It's AJ, isn't it?"

"You know?"

"I'll get him," Ray said quickly. He already knew, and didn't want to waste time. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know."

Dickenson's response made Ray run to Kai's room even faster, not even bothering to knock as he charged into the room. He grabbed the sleeping boy by both shoulders and shook him. He moaned something incoherent in Russian, trying to roll over.

"Kai, come on, you've got to wake up!" Ray felt horrible about waking Kai up, seeing as he hadn't been able to sleep too easily since Biovolt sent that Rowland kid to challenge them.

"Huh?" Kai opened his eyes half way and sat up. For once, he was actually about to get a decent sleep...

"Kai, I'm so sorry," Ray said, apologetically. "Mr. Dickenson is on the phone."

"And you couldn't take a message?" Kai asked, his voice loud and angry.

"No," Ray said softly. "I think something happened to AJ."

Kai didn't need to hear anymore. He was out of bed, lacking a shirt, which laid somewhere nearby. He grabbed the black cell phone from Ray's hands. "What the hell is going on?" He asked, concern clashing with his features.

"You need to get to the hospital now. Someone shot her." The phone hit the floor and Kai stumbled forward, grabbing his shirt and clenching Dranzer with his other hand, in a death grip. Those eleven words hit him like a train wreck. He was going to kill the person responsible. And he didn't care if it was in cold blood.

"I-" Ray picked up the phone, saving Kai the words, which were definitely failing him at that moment.

"He'll be there in ten."

"Thanks," Kai said quietly. Ray shrugged.

"I've got to stay here though, so do you want Tyson or someone to go with you?" Kai shrugged passively. Ray took that as an 'I-won't-admit-I-need-anyone-but-would-appreciate-the-support.'

The Chinese boy ran into the back room, where the rest of his team mates sat, analyzing stats with Kenny. "Tyson!"

The blue haired person jumped. "What's up?"

"Kai needs you. Not like he's going to admit it or anything." Tyson's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"He doesn't have to go."

Everyone looked to Kai, who looked like hell, though you could only tell it through his eyes. "You look like shit," Tyson said. "And you don't have a choice. I'm going."

Kai glared at Ray, who instantly knew that his entire secret would probably go flying out the window. "Sorry, but as a friend, I can't let you go alone."

"Do you know what floor?"

"I heard the nurse in the background say something about 'ICU,'" Ray said quietly. Kai nodded gravely, obviously upset enough to mirror it in his actions. He turned and went to the car, leaving the door wide open behind him. "Tyson?"

"Yeah Ray?"

"Be easy on him," He said. "I don't think Kai's going to take this too well, so don't flip out at him if he loses it on you."

_**x x x**_

On a normal day, traffic in town is nonexistant, and it takes about ten minutes to get from Tyson's house to the hospital. However, Kai happened to make it in about three.

"Dude, are you trying to kill us both?" Tyson asked incredulously. He understood something was messing his friend up, but this, this was insane. "I don't even know what the hell is going on!"

Kai didn't respond. Instead, he parked he car, slamming the door behind him and dialed Dickenson's cell phone number.

"Kai?"

"Ray said ICU. What room?"

"Three-o-four." Kai shut the phone, running toward the entrance and the elevator, with a confused Tyson at his feet.

"Can I have an explanation?" Tyson asked, as the elevator door shut behind them and they headed for the top floor.

"It's a long story." Kai sighed and his cell phone rang again. He saw the number and his body language changed from stiff, to a worn and tired stance.

"Hey." Tyson was close enough to Kai to hear the conversation.

"Kai," The voice said, being feminine and rather motherly, judging by the concern present, "We'll be there in half an hour. Keep an eye on her."

"Of course." Tyson quirked an eyebrow. Just who the heck was he talking to, and who was the 'she?'

"Hello, son," Came a second voice, obviously a guy, who was just as concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know." Tyson paid a sideways glance toward the slate haired Russian. Kai had never seemed this unsure of himself before. The captain sighed. "I'll be okay," he then assured whoever he was talking to.

"Don't lose your head," The man warned. Kai nodded, though Tyson was the only one who could see him.

"I'll kill whoever did this," Kai said brutally. The woman on the other end gasped.

"Kai, honey, calm down."

"I think it probably was my grandfather." The man on the other end seemed to agree.

"We don't need to worry about that now. You just stay there and we'll meet you."

"Don't worry," The woman stated, though Kai could tell that she was just as scared as he probably was. Her voice trembled. "She's a fighter."

"She's got you," The man stated. "She'll be fine."

"I'll see you both soon," Kai stated, almost warmly. He then hung up.

"Okay, now I definitely want to know what the hell is going on!" The elevator beeped, meaning that they were at their destination. Kai stepped out and met up with Stanley Dickenson.

"Spill."

Dickenson looked at the boy, who aside from shaking fists held all his emotions in his eyes, which glimmered sadly. Dranzer was held tightly in his fist.

"I asked her to fly from Miami to here. Something had to have happened between the airport, which is a few hours from here, and when she arrived at the BBA building. It looks like a gun wound, but she covered it or something. She told the chauffeur she was fine, but when she got here, she wasn't breathing too good. She passed out, and we noticed that something was going on, so we brought her here. The doctors should be done removing the bullet, and they said that she's lucky and she'll be fine, but the bullet was dangerously close to her heart."

"A sniper," Kai said quietly. Great. Now his grandfather was using snipers. Could this day get any better?

Tyson watched with shock. Dickenson looked over to the blue haired champ. "What are you doing here?"

"Moral support, though I have no idea what the hell Kai has to do with any of this." Kai turned and looked at his friend.

"Well Dickenson said the most of it, but you should call Hilary. Tell her that AJ-" He stopped. "Just tell her to come here." Dickenson smiled sadly, and Kai went to the desk. "Do you know anything about the patient in three-o-four?" He said it in a voice that expressed a little concern.

"She's going to be fine," A nurse said. "As soon as we speak to some family then you can go in-" The nurse watched the boy walk away. "Hey! Wait! Only family can go in there!" A large rent-a-cop ran down the hall to grab Kai, who broke out of his grip.

"Let go of me!" Kai snarled, thrusting his fists at the man. He was about six foot seven, much taller than the beyblader, however, in his rage, Kai knocked the man to the floor. "Don't ever touch me!" He boomed at the man, who recognized him and backed away.

A doctor approached him from behind. "I'm afraid, young man, we can't let you do that. Family only."

"Kai is just as much our son as Audrey is our daughter." Tyson's eyes rose up to see a man with a voice that sounded exactly like the one from the phone conversation in the elevator. He strode confidently- as confidently as a man whose daughter was in the ICU of a hospital- over to Kai and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And if you ever want to receive a grant from my company again you had better let him go see her right now!"

Kai smirked one of his original trademark smirks, catching Tyson's eye. He'd have to explain - eventually - but it could wait. There was a more pressing matter to attend to. So, with all the grace and coolness he possessed, he stepped past the rent-a-cop and walked into the room.

The woman, who Tyson presumed was the wife of the man who had stuck up for Kai took a seat between Mr. Dickenson and her husband, holding his hand with one of hers. Tyson looked up at them sympathetically. "I'm sorry about what happened," Tyson said. "Though I really have no idea what's going on." He looked to the chairman. "Mr. D, who is in there?"

The woman smiled tiredly, concern weighing down on her features. "The person your friend Kai went to go see is our daughter, Audrey Carson, the US champ."

"I met her in Miami!" Tyson said, in realization. He then recognized that she was the one in the ICU. "That's horrible," He concluded. "But what does Kai have to do with all this? You called him your son and stuff."

"That's not something I think we should explain," Mr. Carson stated. He rubbed his temples vigorously. "Kai will tell you soon enough. I have a feeling he's going to need someone other than Hilary to talk to after all this."

Tyson nodded, then realizing that he hadn't called Hilary. "Oh God," he whispered. "That's her cousin."

_**x x x**_

"Her heart rate won't calm down!"

"Do something!"

Kai stood outside the door to AJ's room watching doctors rush around. Some had a little blood on them, and others were fighting to keep the young woman on the bed down, so that she didn't potentially hurt herself.

"Stay still!" Okay, so you're a patient in the ICU, in extreme pain. The last thing you want to do is to hold still, if that's the only time when it doesn't hurt as bad.

The slate haired boy walked into the room, past all of the doctors, who stared at the boy accusingly.

"And who do you think you are?" A doctor asked him skeptically. Kai said nothing.

"That boy's from the BBA Revolution. He's a world class beyblader. Kai Hiwitari..." Another seemed in awe at the champion's appearance.

Kai stood at the side of AJ's bed, watching the sweat run down her heated face mix with tears of anguish. She was in pain, and he felt some of it. It was resonating off of her. Her eyes were shut tightly, trying to block out all the sounds around her.

"Audrey," Kai said, in a sincere voice. "Calm down."

Both her eyes opened little by little. Kai had both hands on either side of her face, to keep her from looking around at everything else going on around her. She was vulnerable in this state. Kai knew that she hated that feeling of being vulnerable.

"Kai?"

"Relax," he said, soothingly. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You need to rest," he stated. The monitors all stopped beeping at such an alarming rate, leaving the doctors shocked. Her shoulder was bandaged and a little pink blood showed through the usually white bandages.

"Don't leave," she said pleadingly. That pretty much killed him. He shook his head and bit his lip.

"I don't plan on it," he responded. AJ smiled contently, settling down enough to fall asleep.

"Thank you Phoenix," she whispered, her eyelids falling slowly. He waited for her to fall asleep and resorted to holding her hand. She didn't call him 'Phoenix' too often. Typically in private. However, in this place, obviously, she didn't want to be there, and he had to be with her to keep her strong.

_**x x x**_

"She's a fighter," Tyson said cooly, standing in the doorway. Eight hours had passed since Kai had seen her awake. He hadn't slept at all, and it was getting close to midnight. Her parents left her in Kai's charge, knowing that he wouldn't leave her side.

"Hey Tyson, thanks." Tyson took a step back.

"I brought coffee, so you better take one before I drop it because of what you just said." Kai nodded, taking a cup and sipping the warm liquid. "That's a cool ring," Tyson commented, looking at the woman's left hand.

Kai smirked, thinking. I would hope so, since I bought it for her.

_**Flashback: A Few Weeks Prior, Miami, Florida**_

"Are you going to miss me?" She asked tauntingly, allowing her hair to blow in the sea breeze. Her hands were on the small of his back, interlocked with each other. He leaned forward and kissed her, then stopped and separated himself from her.

"No," he said softly, his voice being drown out by the lapping of the ocean waves against the shore. "I'm going to go insane." She kissed him this time, much deeper than he had. In the background, The All-American Rejects' song, "Dance Inside," was playing through the car stereo.

"Aww, Phoenix, I'm flattered," She whispered seductively. He pulled something out of his pocket and placed it in her hand.

"Just so we're clear," He said, completely serious, "You're mine. Never forget that."

She opened the small box he had given her and gasped. "Oh, God, Kai... It's beautiful!" The ring was a simple platinum band engraved with flames that shimmered in an array of colors. She hugged him tightly. "I'll never forget," she whispered into him. "Never."

"Someday," he said into her hair, "I'll replace that ring with another."

_**x x x**_

"So," Tyson continued, obviously noting Kai's spacing out. "How are you feeling?" He asked, trying to keep conversation light. He knew something was going on, and he'd eventually figure it out, but he didn't really see the need to get the guy all worked up like he had been before.

Kai shrugged. "How did you feel when you found out Hilary left the country?"

"Like someone punched me in the gut and wouldn't let me breathe."

"That feeling pales in comparison with how I feel right now. I promised her parents I'd watch her, and they've given me a lot." Kai knew that that wasn't just the reason, but Tyson really didn't need to know that he was on the borderline of a one year anniversary. The captain saw someone move into the doorway.

"Hilary?" Tyson questioned softly, beating Kai to it. "Come here."

The brunette looked at both Kai and Tyson, like a lost puppy dog. Tyson opened up his arms and let her sit right next to him, emptying her tears onto the champion's shirt. Kai couldn't look at her. He squeezed AJ's hand tightly, and watched her, still completely motionless.

"She'll be okay," Kai stated, in a gentle voice, one that he didn't typically use in Tyson's presence. Hilary looked up at Kai, who had turned around, and saw a mirror of her emotions, though some were much more powerful.

"You blame yourself," She whispered, looking at him. Tyson didn't understand what was going on.

"I hate being out of the loop," he whispered, though he wasn't even heard.

"How can I not?" Kai asked. "Like Voltaire didn't do this. Let's be real here, Hilary. He did this to get to me." Kai paused and looked at Tyson, who still had his arms around Hilary. He decided to change the subject before what little was left of his temper disappeared. "What time is it?"

"Sometime after midnight," Tyson stated, yawning and looking at the clock.

A doctor came in, looking slightly confused and a bit nervous. He had heard about what happened with the last guy who got in this kid's way. "You're Kai, correct?"

"Yes."

The doctor stepped aside from the doorway to reveal a small group of boys with blankets and food. "They don't happen to belong to you, do they?"

Kai allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he spoke. "Yeah, unfortunately." Kenny, Max, and Ray entered the room.

"Daichi fell asleep, and we figured that the last thing any hospital needed was a jumpy kid with a problem sitting still and shutting up," Max said, setting down the blankets next to Hilary and Tyson. "Dude, what the heck is going on?" The American boy eyed them slyly. "Kai has been failing at his chaperonal duties again, hasn't he, Ray?"

"Ahh, we'll let it slide." He grabbed Hilary, who was blushing, and moved her to one side of the couch, sitting down between her and Tyson. "What have we told you kids about this? You can't date until you're married."

"Ray, even I know that defeats the purpose." Kai smirked. Had he not been in a hospital holding his gun wounded girlfriend's hand, he probably would've considered laughing.

"Well fine then," The White Tiger stated. "no groping in the hospital then," Kai grunted in a way that stated his amusement, and turned his attention back to the doctor, who was curious about this entire group.

"The anesthesia that we put her on after you calmed her down before should be wearing off soon, so she should wake up in the next few hours, but she might just sleep some more, thanks to her immune system. Just make sure she doesn't have a massive panic attack if she wakes up, though I don't think she will for at least another eight hours."

"Alright." Personally, Kai wondered why the doctor told him that. If she was probably just going to stay asleep, he should've just said she was going to be fine.

Kai nodded, and the doctor smiled. "You're lucky to have such good friends," he stated kindly. Everyone looked up at the doctor in disbelief. Wait for it, they thought. He'll deny it.

"Yeah," Kai said suddenly, shocking them all. "You're right about that."

_**x x x**_

I'm not entirely thrilled with this chapter, but the next one should be alright. Maybe a bit more team spirit, and some beybattles. Maybe Kai will stop spending so much time in his thoughts, tell his friends about AJ, and then start actually training so he can take out Voltaire!

Until next time, please review, and thanks to everyone who has!

x3 Distant Storm


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Anyway, I said I owned beyblade and then they sued the pants off me since I didn't have anything else that they could possibly want... okay, so I lied...

Notes: I was really surprised that the last chapter got so many reviews so fast, and that it was so popular. I promise, I will explain about AJ, but I will not forget about the TyHil. I'm pretty sure that would be one of the main pairings... but the KaiAJ-ness is so much fun that I wanna write more... then the matchmaking/evil plot killing shall begin. Hope you're enjoying this!

_**The Real Me**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Distant Storm**_

_**x x x**_

Tyson had to laugh. Max and Ray sent him an evil glare. "Dude, what does this guy eat?"

"Well," Max said to Ray, "We aren't carrying Tyson, so at least we won't have to worry about dropping him and having him fall through the floor."

"Hey!" Tyson whispered loudly, trying not to wake up Hilary, who was asleep in his arms. "Not nice."

"Tyson?" Hilary asked, her voice hazy with sleep. He looked down to see her eyes still closed. She buried her head into the crook of his neck, causing Tyson to blush a red color. He could feel her shaking, especially with her arms around his neck, since she was being carried bridal style.

"Hil, I'm right here," he said quietly into her ear. She made a content sound and immediately relaxed.

"mmnn... love you," she whispered into his neck, causing Tyson's entire face to go completely red.

"Dude, are you okay?" Max asked. "We're the ones carrying sourpuss over here."

"She... she just said that she l..lo...loved m...me," Tyson stuttered.

"Yeah well you better not tell her that when she wakes up," Ray said, carrying Kai's feet. "She'll kill you. And potentially us, seeing as we were in the room."

"Well you two better hurry up with Mr. Insensitive, seeing as he might kill you two if he realizes that he pretty much passed out in the car because he hasn't eaten or slept decently in forever." Both Ray and Max nearly jumped, narrowly avoiding dropping their captain, who shifted a little, in his sleep.

It took them ten minutes, but they got the two worn out teens into their beds. Meanwhile, Daichi started jumping around, yelling about how no one told him that they were spending the night at the hospital. The end result of that would be a scarf-less Kai and a mummified Daichi.

_**x x x**_

The entire place was silent when Kai opened his eyes. Well, this was not the place he had expected to be. The last thing he knew was that they were going to get some food, and it was about six am. He looked over to the clock. It was pretty dark for four pm, he thought. The clouds were dark, and rain threatened to fall. He pulled out Dranzer from his pocket, examining the bit, which glimmered brightly, revived and responding to his touch.

He was still in a half awake stupor when he hit the shower, but by the time he was out, he was wide awake and stumbling around grabbing clothes and his cell phone and taking a running start out to the kitchen, where Tyson and Hilary sat, watching the television mounted into the wall. Max and Ray were nearby, in the living room.

"Why the hell didn't someone wake me up?" Kai was practically seething. He didn't even know what day it was, and besides, disoriented and Kai were a bad combination.

"Uh," Tyson started, "We tried, but it didn't really work. You kind of passed out, and you wouldn't wake up. If you didn't wake up by tonight, we were going to take your ass to the hospital. It's been about thirty some hours." The navy haired boy put a hand behind his head sheepishly. "Heh..."

Ray put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "We're going to go get some food. You've got to be starving."

Kai shrugged. Hilary looked up at him from where she sat at the bar in the kitchen. "Come on, Sourpuss, let's go. We'll go see AJ afterwards." She gave Kai a faint smile, which he returned, to a minimal extent. The young woman pulled out her cell phone. "I'll call my aunt and uncle and tell them to meet us with Mr. Dickenson. They've been hanging out all day. Something about grants and meetings, crap like that."

Max entered the kitchen. "I heard talk of food-" he saw Kai, and smiled. "Hey, how are you?"

"Does everyone know that I was out for the past day and a half or something?"

"Well someone had to carry you into the house," Daichi said, coming in from outside. "I met that AJ chick. She's cool."

"Yeah," Max said, leaning against the counter. "We really hit it off. She's into a lot of the stuff I like, being from the same country and all."

"Come on you guys," Hiro said, grabbing car keys. "Let's go if we're going. Visiting hours aren't going to last forever, and we need to get some food. And tomorrow, you start training, like it or lump it." Daichi huffed at the older Granger's comment, annoyed.

Kai followed Hiro outside and got into the back seat of the SUV. A few moments later, the rest of the group piled in, and the captain started up the engine. Kai was already tired, and he noticed that one of his prized scarves hung outside, tied around the tree.

"Tyson, what the hell did you do with my scarf?"

"You have about twenty million scarves, and Daichi wouldn't shut up. We thought he was going to piss you off even more if he woke you up."

"Hn." Kai silently agreed that Tyson was probably right, and that sleep did do him some good. Not like he was going to admit it or anything.

Ray nudged Kai with an elbow. "She asked about you," He said, referring to AJ. "Wanted to thank you or something like that," he added, with a glance that told Kai everything he needed to know. Now he was just about ready to jump out of the car and run to that hospital.

_**x x x**_

"Get whatever you'd like everyone," Mr. Dickenson said, in a pleasant mood. "It's on me this time."

"Yeah!" Tyson started ranting on about the many food choices he had to choose from.

"Mr. D, where is my aunt and uncle?"

"They're coming," The chairman answered, ordering an appetizer. The rest of the group chatted away about beyblading, and upcoming tournaments.

Then Max decided to start something.

"You should've seen your brother yesterday, Tyson," Max said. Kenny, Hilary, and Daichi immediately started laughing.

"Do you really feel the need to share this?" The older brother asked, laughing nervously.

"Oh come on Hiro," The blonde American said. "This is really funny."

"Do tell," Mr. Dickenson stated. "Let's hear what happened."

"We decided to go see AJ around noon," He began, smiling widely. "And we're talking about beyblading, and all kinds of American stuff, and then-"

"And then Hiro walks in," Hilary says.

"Wait! This is my story!" Max yelled at her. She rolled her eyes and he continued. "So Hiro walks in, and he's all trying to suck up to AJ."

Kai clenched his fists together and Ray grabbed his arm. Hilary smiled at him to say that the story was purely in fun, and that his girlfriend wasn't cheating on him in a hospital. After all, that would only be entirely weird.

"Anyway," Max said, continuing, "AJ starts rolling her eyes and acting really annoyed, which I think she wasn't actually faking." Everyone started giggling except for the coach, who shorted in frustration. Max turned to Hiro. "You were laying it on waaaay to thick. Then AJ looks at him, dead in the eye and says -"

"My boyfriend would kick your ass if he was in the room right now!" Kenny, Daichi, Hilary, and Max yelled this loudly all at the same time, attracting the attention of the nearby patrons of the restaurant. The rest of the group - except Hiro, who hung his head in rejection - laughed wildly.

"How come Hilary is crazy about you, Tyson, and her cousin, who is older, won't even look at me?" Hilary blushed, along with Tyson, while Kai worked hard to disregard the comment.

"Maxy, that was the highlight of my day." Everyone looked at Kai. "What?"

"I've never heard you laugh like that before," Tyson said. "I didn't know my brother's downfall - cough - rejection - cough - was so darn funny." Kai shrugged.

"It's a rare occurrence," Mr. Carson said, coming up on the table. "These days, at least," he added quietly so only some choice members of the group could hear.

"How's she doing?" Kai asked anxiously. His wife slid into the half moon shaped booth and smiled at him.

"She's doing fine," Mrs. Carson said, her previous concern long forgotten. "She's back at Hilary's house, with her aunt. The trip home from the hospital wore her out, but she didn't want to stay there."

"Oh," Hilary said. "Is she staying or going back to Miami?" Kai looked up again, praying that he'd like the answer.

"I had asked her to come to from Miami for a reason. In a few weeks, we'll worry about that reason." Mr. Dickenson smiled. "We've discussed it with your mother, Hilary, and we've decided that AJ will be staying with you for a while."

"Awesome!" Hilary said. Ray nudged Kai, who stepped on his foot, causing Ray to wince. "Now you guys will see where I learned it all." Kai grunted. "Of course, I had some help..."

"I knew your fighting style was different," Daichi said. She rolled her eyes.

"That's because you were all expecting me to have a style similar to Tyson."

"Well duh!"

_**x x x**_

Hilary looked over at Kai, who opened one eye and looked over at her. It was late, and she knew where he was headed. She had promised her cousin to help him out. The two of them had lied and said they were going to bed early, which would've worked for Kai, who was exhausted, but he would prefer to spend time with her, even if she just wanted to sleep anyway.

"Go on, go out the back door." Hilary slid something across the hardwood floor, which Kai picked up. It was a key. "For the front door, though I'm pretty sure my mom left it unlocked.

"I owe you." She laughed. That was an understatement.

"And I have that story..." She smirked.

"While I have some pictures..." He watched as she furrowed her brow in confusion, obviously unaware of what he was talking about.

"From when?" Hilary yelled. Kai jumped across the room and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Shh. I'm leaving. Don't scream, you'll get us caught."

"Yeah, yeah." Kai nodded, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you," he said, sincerely. Once he was gone, Hilary's ears pricked. It sounded like someone was outside the door that led to the rest of the dojo.

"It was probably nothing," she said aloud, and disregarded the thought.

Although, unknown to them, someone else saw what was going on in that room, but didn't hear the words. And he was hurt. Kai always knew that Hilary belonged to him, but here he was, kissing her? Before she went to the US, they didn't even talk that much, much less have an interest in each other. In his mind, he figured AJ probably helped them get together.

"Damn it, Dragoon."

_**x x x**_

AJ was waiting outside on the front steps when Kai showed up, taking a seat next to her. "I thought you'd sprint over here, personally," she whispered sarcastically. He shrugged, and suddenly she was in a tight hug.

"Don't ever do that again."

"This was nothing," she said, referring to her new wound. "I'll be okay pretty soon as long as I get enough protein so the hole heals up." She returned his hug, something that definitely counted as an anti-Kai, seeing as she usually started something like that.

"Hn."

"Would you say something, please?" She asked him, standing up and opening the front door. "I missed you," she whispered, pulling him up as well with her right arm, as to keep her left side from moving.

"I missed you too." AJ looked at him, and caught a glimpse of his face, which had been shielded by his bangs up until this point. She didn't need to point it out, knowing exactly what he was feeling.

"Come on Phoenix, let's go upstairs." She tightened her grip on his hand, and felt something hit hers. She stopped walking, turning around. "You can't blame yourself," She whispered. "I have a title, and people are always trying to mess around with me."

"Not my family, though," He said back, darkness seeming to smother his thoughts.

"Come back to the light," She whispered. He raised his head up to her level, and she put both arms around him. "Don't let him win, Kai. If the darkness claims you, he wins."

"He tried to kill you," Kai whispered. He knew he was about to break down, and he knew that technically, AJ was the one who should've been coming to him for support, since she was just shot. But he had let this stew in his mind, and he needed to get it out.

"And did he?" AJ asked, resuming her attempt to get him upstairs.

"No." They reached the top of the flight of stairs in silence, sneaking to the guest room, the one AJ's parents weren't using.

She shut the door behind him and sat down on the navy blue plaid comforter, taking off her sweatshirt and massaging her shoulder. "I trust you," she whispered softly. He laid down on the bed, and watched her. "It isn't that bad anyway," she said sincerely. "I can still do -" She rolled over and pinned him to the bed, "- this!" AJ began tickling him, something that she typically didn't do. However, desperate times call for desperate measures.

After about three minutes of trying not to laugh, the almighty Kai gave in, laughing, and praying that no one woke up as a result. "Why... why... are you... doing this?" He asked her, in-between either laughing, or biting his lip and trying not to laugh.

"Because, I needed to hear you laugh." He quirked an eyebrow.

"That was entirely cheesy, Aud."

"I know, but true. That place scared me shitless," she told him. His face hardened back into seriousness.

"Do you know how much you scared me?"

"I heard about you nearly pummeling the rent-a-cop from Dad," she whispered. "I didn't mean to freak you out."

"When I found out," he said, having a hard time finding the words, "I thought he might have messed with your head. He's never messed around, like this, with people I care about. I felt like everything was crashing down around me." AJ nodded, laying her head on his chest. "Do you know how much I thought you were going to die?"

"Phoenix, I've got you. I'm not going anywhere." They laid like that for a while, in silence, until he thought she was asleep. It was funny, they hadn't seen each other in over a month and they didn't act like complete hormonal teenagers. Apparently, near death experiences do that to a person.

Kai waited a few more minutes, then picked her up, turning down the bed.

"I'm awake you know." He laughed a bit.

"You always do that, don't you?"

"Yep." He pulled the blankets up over her, and slid into the bed from the opposite side.

"Now," he said, pulling her closer. "There's five more days until our anniversary. What would you like to do?" She shrugged, then crushed her lips against his.

"You have over a month of making up to me to take care of."

"That's fine with me."

_**x x x**_

The next morning, Tyson surprisingly got himself out of bed and dressed before ten am. He actually turned down food from his grandfather and went out back to where the rest of the team, minus two members were training.

"Where's Hilary?" Tyson asked them.

Hiro shrugged. "I haven't seen her. She was gone before we got up."

"Did Kai ever come back last night, Tys?" Max asked. Tyson shook his head.

"No," the champion said, through clenched teeth and balled fists. "I'm going to find Hilary," he said, frustrated, and stormed back into the house. The next sound the group out back heard was a slammed door.

"Wonder what's got him so freaked out," Ray stated. The rest of the group couldn't help but agree, so they decided to follow their annoyed friend.

"What is he muttering about?" Max asked. "Daichi, did you go and tick him off again?"

"Not that I know of." After a few moments, the group recognized the route. He was walking to Hilary's house. Luckily for them, their dear friend Tyson wasn't bright enough to check behind himself every once and a while.

"He's lucky we aren't planning on kidnaping him," Hiro said, with a laugh.

"Yeah, or else he'd probably be dead before he realized someone kidnaped him," Kenny agreed. They continued on in silence, watching Tyson knock on the door, which was answered by Hilary's mother. She allowed him to enter, which he did, at an alarming speed.

"What the hell do you think he's doing?" Hilary asked from behind the group, whose members jumped up in surprise.

"He's probably looking for you, he was ticked off about something."

"So he was the one outside the back room last night..."

"_KAI, I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!_"

Ray looked over at Hilary, and she looked back at him. "Oh shit."

"I agree completely."

_**x x x**_

Well, I was planning on breaking the news to everyone in this chapter, but, as you can see from the semi-cliffy(I think it counts as a cliffhanger...), that will be coming in the next chapter. And maybe it will be in Tyson's POV, or at least focusing on what he saw, not from Hilary and the rest of the groups' POV, because we all want to see what our favorite 'I-am-going-to-barge-right-in-and-make-a-scene-without-knowing-what-is-going-on' type is going to do. And then FINALLY there will be some training, and perhaps a fight. Anyway, thanks for reading!(there's more than 40 reviews for this story, and I can't thank you all enough!)

Please Review!

x3 Distant Storm


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nine chapters and this is me telling you I - still - don't own beyblade. Ugh.

Notes: Holy crap! Fifty reviews and counting! I'm flattered! Usually I'm lucky to get about two reviews... I'm really surprised at how many people have reviewed and said that they loved this story. But who am I to complain? Thanks so much, and I hope y'all keep reading.(and that no one eats my head... XD)

_**The Real Me**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Distant Storm**_

_**x x x**_

"Hey, is Hilary here?" Tyson asked Mrs. Tabitiana, who appeared when he rang the door bell.

"I think she's upstairs, Tyson," Mr. Carson said, from his location on the couch, "Along with some sleepyheads. Go on up and check." The three adults laughed gently, and Tyson thanked them, walking past them and going upstairs.

Tyson took the stairs two at a time, banging each one he hit like an elephant. He peeked into the first room, the bed was overturned meaning someone had slept in Hilary's bed. Then the navy-haired champ saw the bags and clothes, and realized that Hilary's aunt and uncle had used this room. There were still other beds though, he thought and moved on to the second room.

Empty.

The next room's door was half open, like someone had previously checked on the occupants and left the door halfway undone. Tyson's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw a mess of brown hair next to an unruly mop of grey-blue hair, waaaaay too close together. Was that a moan that he heard from his captain?

There went his temper.

_"KAI, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"_

_**x x x**_

_**Five Minutes Earlier...**_

"Mmn, five more minutes..." AJ mumbled against his lips, half awake. Kai seemed to agree, encompassing her with two broad muscular arms. Her mother had just poked her head in to find the two of them dead asleep, snuggled together, and felt the need to wake them up. Luckily, her mother, unlike Hilary, never saw their clothing choices. Kai was in his boxers, and she was only in undergarments. Again. Not like a bullet wound really wanted to be covered up, especially with some kind of uncomfortable fabric...

"We should think about getting up," he said back, in a morning stupor. AJ pushed herself into him even more, eyes still closed, kissing his collarbone. "Think." She smiled, opening her eyes half way to see him watching her.

"What're you doing?" His eyes glimmered

"Being sensitive for the last few minutes I have you to myself. Then I get to be an asshole."

"Then we better make them worth it." She wrapped both arms around his neck, pulling him even closer, if at all humanly possible, and kissing the daylights out of him.

"I know ways," he whispered against her lips, "to make you weak in the knees."

"Do it," she said back. "Give me my poison."

Kai resisted the urge to completely grope her at that moment, in Hilary's house, with her parents downstairs. Instead, he pushed all that passion into a kiss and let her have it. The only thing he typically forgot, was that she had the same effect on him. So the tides turned, and she ended up kissing him back with even more raw energy.

So much, that they didn't hear the door bell. However, the stomping was hard to miss.

"Someone's coming upstairs."

"Probably Hilary," AJ said. "Now where were we?" She kissed him roughly, then moved down his neck, causing a moan that escaped the boy. He sunk down lower under the blankets and captured her lips again, their tongues meeting in a flurry of excitement. "Four more days-"

_"KAI I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"_

"Jesus Christ, Tyson!" Kai nearly jumped out of the bed, pulling on his pants, while AJ grabbed the comforter and pulled it up around her so that it was over her head.

"Kai, you know how I feel about her, why'd you do it?" Tyson's anger was still present, but the champ seemed more distraught and upset at the moment.

"Would you think about getting all the facts?" Kai asked, annoyance present on his features. "And did you ever think about knocking?" He was definitely growing angrier by the second. "Get the hell out!"

"Why the hell were you sleeping with Hilary?" Three more sets of footsteps were heard pummeling the stairs.

The second head popped up out from under the comforter and stared at her parents and aunt.

"You **_WHAT_**?" They all asked at the same time.

"Come on, guys," The girl in the bed said. "He was with me aaaaaaalllllll night. Absolutely no Hilary here, whatsoever."

"That's a good thing," Mr. Carson said, "In a strange, slightly wrong way." Had the father not let the boy live with her in Miami, they might have had to have a little 'talk.' Luckily, Kai was a man of honor and decency, and he didn't have to 'talk' the shit out of the kid.

"This is becoming like a very, very bad party," he whispered so only she could hear.

"At least you have pants," she whispered back.

"But I saw you kissing her last night."

Again, Mr. Carson edged slightly closer to the captain, causing Kai to back away carefully. "I was thanking her, Tyson. She helped me sneak out and get here. It was only on the cheek anyway."

"I don't believe you!"

"Then let's go outside and settle this like men."

"Seriously, guys, don't fight over me. It's not like I'm even Hilary!" Too late, she figured. The two beybladers were already gone. "Would someone go downstairs and make sure they don't kill each other? I'm going to get dressed and I'll be right down."

"No problem, honey. We're just glad that Tyson jumps to conclusions and that none of it is true."

"Come on, he gave me a promise ring," AJ stated, sitting up. "Too bad we're going to have to come out about it, at this rate."

"I think you might want to," Mrs. Carson said, appearing at the bedroom door. "Because they aren't beyblading down there."

_**x x x**_

"Why are we fighting?" Kai asked him angry. "I'm not even with your girlfriend!" The grey haired captain dodged a punch, and let Tyson continue with his assault.

"Come on, punch me, I know you want to. It never stopped you in Russia!" Tyson was completely over the edge, and he actually landed a punch this time, on Kai's cheek. That would probably bruise, and of course, when he fell backward, his bare back did happen to get nice and scraped up against the cement patio.

"I'm not going to fight you," Kai said. "I wasn't with her." The captain got back up as the crowd that had once been outside came through the fence on the side yard.

"Why the hell are you all fighting?" Hilary asked, nearly breaking down the fence after fidgeting with the lock.

"You're boyfriend -" He dodged a punch "- Thinks that I was with you last night. He saw me kiss you on the cheek before I snuck out."

"Why would you sneak here? That makes no sense," Tyson said. "And _you_," He growled, meaning Hilary, "We'll discuss this later."

"Dude, Tyson, he's telling the truth!" Ray yelled, running towards them. Kai threw out an arm, blocking Ray, and thus ending up on the ground again. Damn those stones!

"Let us go, Ray, this is stupid for you to get involved." Kai turned to Tyson. "Listen to me," He said, grabbing him by the shoulders. "We're on the same side. Hilary is my FRIEND. Not my GIRLFRIEND."

"I wasn't with Kai," Hilary asserted, while Kai dodged another flurry of punches.

"Well, I knew this day would come," Hiro said, pensively. "It was only a matter of time before I figured you guys would end up fighting over girls."

"What's the big deal anyway?" Daichi asked.

"Right now," Max said, "I have to agree with you. Kai was never even interested in Hilary. They've just become friends. I think." Ray rolled his eyes.

"Kai isn't with Hilary, nor does he like her, like that," the boy confirmed. Hilary nodded.

"I can't believe you'd do something like that! If it wasn't Hilary, then what kind of slut was she? The tramp on the corner?"

There went Kai's temper. He slammed a fist into the champion's gut and sent him flying. "How dare you talk about her like that!"

"Kai, stop!" AJ came flying out of the house via the sliding glass door, but he wasn't listening. He picked Tyson up off the ground and sent another fist into his face. "It's not worth it!"

"That's what I want. Come on Kai, let's go." The two ended up on the ground, wrestling each other.

"Kai, come on!"

"Tyson, stop!" Hilary yelled at him, but she too was ignored. AJ wore the a pair of ripped up jeans and an orange shirt, her hair down, showing that she had just rolled out of bed.

"I thought they'd beyblade, not beat the crap out of each other." She watched them continue for a minute, then decided she'd had enough. "Are you going to stop them?" She asked the group, all of whom shook their heads.

"Are you asking us to give up our lives?"

"Suit yourself." AJ stormed off the deck, and onto the fresh grass in the backyard.

"AJ, come back here!" Hilary yelled. "They won't listen!"

"Phoenix." Kai stopped, and obviously, Tyson didn't. If AJ said the name she only used with him in private, then something big was going on. This probably counted as one of those times, he realized, along with the throbbing pain and blood trickling down his back.

There wasn't much time for him to think about that, because AJ had the bright idea to come in between him and Tyson. So, knowing there were few alternatives, especially since the girl was just released from the hospital, and her dad would kill him if something happened, Kai turned his back to Tyson, and wrapped his arms around AJ, who saw the other boy coming at her and froze. She clung to him tightly, and if he was correct, she was shaking in terror.

"I've got you," Kai said into her hair. She felt his breathing change as Tyson hit him, but he didn't move. "This is another of those things that you should never do again for both of our health."

She smiled and looked up at him. "Dumbass, you're the one fighting your best friend. For no reason." There were some cuts and brush burns on his back, stomach, and arms.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tyson asked, wiping away some of the blood on his face that had dripped from his lip, looking around Kai at the girl. "AJ? Why did you stop him?"

"Because you and Kai beating the shit out of each other isn't going to solve anything. We're on the same side."

"Why did you protect her?" Hiro asked.

"Kai is insensitive, not cruel. Think about it," Max said. Kai shrugged and picked up the long haired brunette, setting her down on the deck.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"You're bleeding," she said. "Not me." She looked up at his bruised cheek. "Lose any teeth?"

"Would you like to check?" She quirked an eyebrow and licked her lips. Like that, yes.

"Your friends are watching."

"I just fought Tyson. Let them watch." She rolled her eyes, and kissed him. A moment later, they parted and she licked her lips.

"What the heck was that?" Daichi asked. "Why did she just kiss him?"

Hiro slapped himself with his hand, bringing it up to cover his face.

"Nope, you didn't lose any teeth."

"That's good to know." Tyson watched the scene with great interest. "You mean to tell me that you were the one with him?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Well, yeah, that would be the other reason why you shouldn't fight. I don't need to be fought over." She smirked at Kai. "I've already been won."

"Now that was cheesy, too. You've been slipping up lately, Aud." He smirked at her, and she smiled dangerously.

"I'm telling the truth, _Phoenix_." The final word seemed to pull her lips in a different way, as she put emphasis on it.

"What the hell is a 'Phoenix?' And don't say the bird, I'm not stupid." The group looked at Daichi, who seemed to have a flaming temper at the moment.

"My boyfriend," AJ said. "You wouldn't know him. He isn't an asshole."

The brunette then grabbed Kai by the hand, pulling him inside. "That was brilliant," a voice said from inside, "They'll never guess."

"Shut up, Kai," AJ said darkly. "I can make you stay with them instead of me."

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me." There was a deadly silence, and a moment later, she spoke again, breathlessly. "Well, okay, so maybe I wouldn't."

"What just happened here?" Tyson asked.

"I think Kai just beat you to having a girlfriend." Max smiled as Tyson jumped onto the blonde American's shoulders. "Okay, sorry, I'm only telling the truth!"

Hilary looked over to Hiro. "She wasn't lying about what she said in the hospital. Kai would've kicked your ass."

"Just how long have you knew about this?"

"Since I went to Miami."

"And that was months ago. He's had a girl for this long and hasn't told us?"

"Well, it'll be a year in a few days, but hey, who's counting?"

_**"A YEAR?"**_

_**x x x**_

"Dranzer, let's go! Volcano Emission!" Kai's blue beyblade glowed eerily and the phoenix emerged. It had been a few hours since the whole issue in Hilary's backyard, but they were all wound up and ready for a battle.

"So that's why she calls him Phoenix," Hiro stated, plainly. Annoyance was present on his features.

"Would you chill out?" AJ asked, laying on her back, watching the battle. "It's not like we're all mushy, and it isn't my fault you're jealous of Kai," She said, focusing on the two friends battling.

"Dragoon, take him down! Galaxy storm!" A huge cyclone formed, extending toward the sky. Hilary cheered for Tyson, and Kai sent her a glare.

"Thanks a lot. Dranzer, come on!" Flames shot up the twister and AJ's eyes focused on the beast inside it.

"Can you see Dranzer?" Max asked, sprawled out next to her.

"Yeah." AJ shrugged. "I wish I could battle you guys."

"The doctor said that you couldn't until next week," Hilary said, concern flashing across her face. "Dickenson said he'd bench you for the season."

"Screw doctors," She said, pissed off. "And what Dickenson doesn't know won't hurt him." Kai and Tyson stopped their battle, and the captain approached her.

"I won't let you screw yourself," Kai said to her, as she backed away from the rest of the group, turning on her heel and walking inside.

"Screw you too," she muttered, through clenched teeth, once she was inside. Kai rolled his eyes.

"PMS?" Tyson asked. Kai turned and glared at him, meaner than usual, causing the champion to take a step back.

"Don't make me _want_ to hurt you, Tyson. We've fought enough for the day." Tyson's hand went instinctively to the bruise on the side of his face.

"Point taken."

The girl re-emerged a moment later, clutching her beyblade. Kai pulled her into him. "I know you didn't just launch that beyblade, right?"

"No," she said softly. He sat down, with her on his lap. "I listened, don't worry."

"I have to worry, you're a chemical reaction waiting to occur."

"And you're the catalyst." He shrugged.

"Don't make me go into a New Found Glory song."

"You wouldn't. Not in front of them."

"Wanna bet?"

"Yes."

_**x x x**_

_**The Next Day:**_

Tyson walked by the living room, where Kai sat, polishing Dranzer. AJ wasn't with him, so the champion decided to interrupt.

"Are you busy?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a no." Tyson entered the room and sat down next to him, pulling out Dragoon. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" In all reality, Kai had no idea what he was talking about.

"Get a girl?"

"You want advice for Hilary?"

"No! I don't like her!" Kai looked at him from the side.

"Max and Ray told me what Hilary said to you when she was asleep," Kai said aloud. Tyson looked at him, cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

"I'm gonna kill them!" Tyson ventured off into a rant about killing certain nameless team mates, whose names are above.

"Do you want my advice or not?"

"Wha?" Tyson looked up at Kai. "If you're offering..." He trailed off. "Okay, yeah," He confessed a moment later. "I want advice about Hilary."

_**x x x**_

"I want results!"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm serious Balkov, if I don't have one of them by the end of the week, it'll be your head!"

"Yes, sir." The Russian turned away from his boss and left the room, cursing viciously in his native language. If being evil didn't feel so empowering, he probably would've quit a long time ago. He passed into another room, full of children beybladers.

Then again, he thought, as a beyblade hit his left foot, it wasn't all bad.

"Michael?"

"Y-yes sir?"

"Let's go. I believe you know what the consequences are."

"Yes sir." The boy was barely ten, and his face and eyes had a striking look of hatred burned into them.

"And later," The man said, a smirk on his face, "You can do three hundred launches. You know how I don't enjoy being touched by something as impure as your beyblade."

"Yes sir."

_**x x x**_

Okay, so that was chapter nine. Okay? Not okay? Don't worry, I will get back to the plot next chapter, not this mindless Tyson going insane and Kai being completely AJ centric. Anywho, yeah, thanks so much for all your reviews, and I promise that the TyHil-ness that I'm sure you're all waiting for will be coming up.

Please Review!

x3 Distant Storm


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Insert definition of Fanfiction here.

Notes: Chapter Ten!Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. If there's something you'd like to see, or any ideas you might want added in, let me know, and I'll be glad to try and incorporate them into the fic. I can't believe how much you guys have supported and reviewed. Jeez, more than 60 reviews!

_**The Real Me**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Distant Storm**_

_**x x x**_

AJ snorted in frustration as Tyson pulled his arm away from her for the upteenth time. "It hurts!" He yelped, nursing the wounds with his other arm.

"Well if you'd stop moving..." AJ growled. There was a grunt of amusement from next to her, and she responded with a kick to the shin, leaving the other howling and hopping up and down on one foot.

Tyson laughed and AJ grabbed his battered arm, taking advantage of the situation. "Hey! That's not fair!" The champion yelled, trying to wrestle out of his grip.

"It isn't my fault the two of you decided to roll around in the dirt with open wounds, now is it?" Almost on cue, Hilary entered the room and AJ grinned. "Tell your boyfriend not to be such a baby."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Famous last words," Kai said, regaining his calm aura and resting against the counter casually.

"I'll kick the other shin to match," The younger brunette said, shaking her fist at the captain. He closed his eyes, ignoring her despite the warning lights going off in his head.

Tyson, who had a low pain tolerance, pulled away from AJ again, who sighed in sheer annoyance. "Hilary, would you mind?"

The girl shook her head and sat up on the counter. Her next course of action was to swing her one leg so that she had him from behind, with one leg on either side of the blue-haired champ. Kai watched in interest as Tyson's cheeks began to burn a pinky color.

"I can make you blush too," the self-appointed nurse said, quirking an eye brow in his direction. Had Tyson actually been paying attention, he would've heard the gulp coming from the snowy haired individual next to him. Tyson soon relaxed as Hilary's hands wound up on his back.

"Oh, yeah," Tyson said, closing his eyes. "Now _that_ feels good." Hilary smiled from behind him, working out all the tension that he had built up trying to fight her cousin, while AJ bandaged up his arm. A moment later, she moved away from him, though he barely noticed, as it would seem he and Hilary were in their own little world.

AJ stepped aside to Kai, picking up the first aid kit. He quirked an eyebrow, and she threw her head to the side, indicating the stairs. After all, those two would need a little help getting together, but they could only start them off and hope.

Halfway up the flight of stairs, Kai turned around and looked at her. "What?" She asked, eyeing him carefully. He said nothing, entering her room and turning to the left. A moment later, she heard the shower start.

A smirk played across her lips. The games they play.

She'd win this round.

_**x x x**_

Tyson felt her hands slide up to his shoulders. He'd never admit it to her, but he shivered every time she took her hands off him. The more he was with her, the more he understood. He needed her. She stopped rubbing his shoulders after a moment, sliding her hands down the front of him, and leaning forward so her head was on his shoulder.

"Feel any better?" She asked, in a whisper. They'd both realized that everyone else had left the room over twenty minutes ago, but that didn't matter. Rain was pounding down on the backyard, soaking the deck. Ray and Max were in her living room with Daichi, playing videogames, while Kenny, who was suffering from a cold, was home, sleeping or chatting on the web.

"Mmn hmm," he said, realizing that she was embracing him from behind. She had grown up, he noticed. Since she had come back from Miami, she had been a different person. Yet, in a strange way, she was still all the things that had made him like her before, with a bit more of an attitude. It did bruise his pride, when she had beaten him in Miami. He'd still admit that, but everyone moved past it, and to this day, she couldn't beat him. It was almost like fighting Kai. You had to like him, no matter what, but he was still your rival. He had a feeling Hilary was almost the exact same way. "Thanks, Hil."

She closed her eyes and stayed in the same position. After a moment, he moved, and she leaned back and let go, smiling nervously. If there was one thing about Tyson that drove her insane, there were a million. And she loved every single one of them. Personally, she knew that if she wasn't so stubborn, she probably wouldn't fight so much with him. However, fighting with Tyson was a lot of fun.

Tyson noticed the look on her face, and smiled goofily at her. She hopped off the counter once he was out of her way, and walked to the fridge, right behind him. He grabbed a bottle of pop and turned around, finding himself face to face with the brunette.

"Heh, sorry..."

He leaned foreward, almost as if an invisible hand was pushing him, to press a kiss against her lips. He waited for a slap, which, to his surprise, never came. She was just as surprised as him, setting her own drink behind her and draping her arms around his neck, pushing herself closer to him. A moment later, tongues got involved. Had you asked one of them what their names were at that moment, they probably wouldn't have remembered.

Tyson pushed her up against the counter, and at that moment, both became aware of what they were doing. The champion backed away, picking up his soda. "Hilary-"

"That was a mistake," She said, her voice firm, though she felt like jello. She smiled. "I know."

Once she left the room, Tyson pressed two fingers against his now bruised lips.

"Damn."

_**x x x**_

Hilary lingered in the livingroom for a total of five minutes before bolting up the stairs. She skidded to a stop in front of the open guest room door, peering into the darkened room. The only light came from the television across from the bed, while the two occupants laid across it backwards, heads at the end.

"Kai, AJ, can I-"

"Oh no you don't!" There was a sudden clicking sound. Hilary rolled her eyes. Lucky for the captain, none of his team mates were upstairs to see him losing so horribly to AJ at a snowboarding game.

"You never did ski club, did you?"

"You're the one who grew up in Miami!"

"So? You were raised in RUSSIA..." There was a sudden thud, and a buzzer, meaning the game was over, leaving AJ victorious. The girl rested her head on his back, and looked toward the door. "And you SUCK!"

"Uhh, guys?"

AJ sat up, and Kai pushed himself up into a sitting position, shutting off the television and the game. "What's up, Hilary?" Kai asked, noting the concern on her features.

"Did you kiss him?" AJ asked. Kai looked back and forth between the two cousins.

"Y-yeah. How'd you know?"

"I'm a girl, with a boyfriend. There aren't too many things that would tweak a girl out so much." She looked at Kai. "Like when you kissed me."

"I only did so you'd shut up." He crossed his arms in his own defense.

She quirked an eyebrow at his stubbornness."And there weren't other alternatives?"

Kai had nothing else to say, so Hilary explained how Tyson had kissed her after the two of them had left them alone in the kitchen.

"You liked it, didn't you?" Kai said, a smirk coming across his face. Hilary could only nod. "Figures as much. Did you say it was a mistake, or did he?"

"Since when do you know about mistakes?" Hilary asked him.

"He's made a lot of them."

"Hey!"

"Anyway, who was it?"

"Me."

"Trying not to make him feel bad?"

"I don't know." She threw her hands up in defeat before pressing them against her head. "I'm so confused."

Kai, to her surprise, laughed. Not mockingly, but he laughed all the same. "Welcome to the wonderful world of love."

_**x x x**_

A dark violet haired woman walked through the streets at a brisk pace.

She had a time frame. Within a few weeks, she had a lot of ground to cover. There were so many bitbeasts to steal and so little time...

She rolled her eyes as she passed the park. A younger blonde was battling an older girl, with raven colored hair and dark brown eyes. The blonde's beyblade went flying out of the arena.

Such weakness. Who wants to be weak?

Of course, the heir did choose that fate. And that's how we're going to bring him down.

_**x x x**_

Hilary slid into the kitchen, trying as hard as possible to keep the occupants unaware of her presence. Tyson and Kai were sitting at the island, drinking coffee. It was barely nine am, and Tyson was awake. Had she not already been beyond shocked from the occurance the day before, she would've made a witty comment. But so far, neither of them were talking.

"...good mood, it isn't like you. What's up?"

"You can't count, can you?" Kai cracked a rare smile, chuckling, and Mr. Carson entered the room.

"Good morning, Son," He said, placing a hand on Kai's shoulder. Kai turned.

"Hey Dad."

Tyson dropped the cup of coffee, spilling it on the floor. "What did you just call him?"

"I made a promise to AJ that when it was our first anniversary, I'd call her parents what she calls them, since they are, basically, my family now."

"First anniversary?" Five heads popped into the doorway, in slow motion.

"Apparently no one can count." Kai turned to Hilary. "You remembered, didn't you?"

"Of course." She smiled and walked by the slate haired boy, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "And I'm very happy for you." She turned to Tyson, focusing on his eyes, instead of his lips, speaking nervously. "W-want some help?"

"I've got it, thanks," He growled, practically making her jump up in fright.

"Well fine then," She muttered back, temper flaring. "I'm just trying to help."

"This is not going to be easy," Kai said, with a sigh. He turned to Mr. Carson. "I blame Tyson, but Hilary is just as stubborn."

Meanwhile, everyone else in the next room, who had their heads poked into the kitchen, was slightly disturbed by Kai's social-ness.

"Uhh," Came a voice from behind. "You're blocking my way."

Hiro blushed red for a second, before covering it up. He turned around to find himself face to leg of the US champion beyblader. She quirked an eyebrow, smirking. "S-sorry," He muttered, before getting up and walking to the couch, muttering something about the laps Kai was going to have to run at practice.

AJ strutted into the next room stealthily, coming up behind Kai, and saying absolutely nothing. Tyson looked up and smiled at Kai dangerously. "I have a question," Tyson stated carefully.

"Well? Go on," The captain said.

"Just why do you like AJ?"

"Haven't we gone over this?"

"I need some advice for when I try to get a girl."

Hilary rolled her eyes as Kai shot her a glance. Both knew she was not going to go for Kai's charm. She'd tried that once. Just didn't work out.

"Yeah, _son_, I'd love to hear that list."

"Way to make this entirely awkward," Kai gritted, kicking Tyson's leg. "I'll remember that the next time I give up the second helping at dinner."

"You won't get any dinner if you don't start talking," Ray said, coming into the room and slinging an arm around AJ, whom Kai still didn't know was there. "So spill. We're all going to sit here and listen."

Figuring that everyone was going to listen in anyway, Kai shrugged. "Okay. Well..." After a moment, he buried his head in his hands, massaging his temples a bit. "This is much easier to do with only her around."

"Well if you focus on me, we'll act like no one else is there," AJ said, whispering into his ear. "Though the things you say to me are better off between us."

He turned around, shock initially on his features. "You..." He said , grabbing her hands, and pulling her on top of him. She grabbed his coffee and took a sip, then leaned back against him. "You're the reason they wanted me to spill my guts."

AJ smiled and looked around at the group of people they had accumulated. "I think that when you're with that person Tyson, the explaining thing is for them to know. I mean, come on. I'm not asking for an explanation of feelings here, I know how I feel, and I know how Kai-"

"I don't like her." Everyone, AJ included, stared at him incredulously. For a moment, it looked like she was going to start crying. "I love her." He leaned down and whispered three words into her ear.

Everyone in the room turned around and looked over to Kai, who had one of her hands in his, and was looking at her intently. A broad smile took over her face, and the glimmer in her eyes was indescribable. His team mates, his girlfriend, their parents, her cousin's parents... they were all in a near state of shock. AJ snapped out of it first, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer.

"I love you too," She said, in a voice that made him weak in the knees. First anniversary, check. Good day, double check.

"THE APPACALYPSE IS COMING!" Tyson jumped up and ran out of the room, repeating the phrase several times. Both rolled their eyes.

"Tyson, I think I might agree with you," Ray said. The white tiger turned to Kai. "I knew you were with her, but no offence, I didn't think you were that involved."

"Beyond," Kai stated toward his friend. "You'll understand eventually." Audrey now stood up, resting her hands on his thighs. He leaned forward and kissed her just enough so that he had to grab her by her uninjured shoulder.

"Anyway," AJ said looking at he boyfriend, "You yell at me for being corny." He shrugged passively, and she beamed at him. Somehow the champion got the feeling that he had done things just right.

If he ever got over his icicle problem completely, he'd have to thank Tyson.

_**x x x**_

By the time noon rolled around, Kenny, Max, Daichi, and Hiro had left Hilary's house and were going back to Tyson's to train. Ray, Hilary, Kai, and AJ were hanging out, and the latter of the two were planning on going out later in the day.

"Would you please just go talk to him?" Ray asked Hilary. Kai and AJ were apparently lost in their own little world, as explained by the curses in Russian, followed by AJ's laughter and a list of American reprimands.

"Kai, if you know you're going to play videogames, and you obviously suck at them, why don't you do something else?"

Ray threw a hand in front of Hilary's face. "Don't change the subject Hil, although, Kai, she does have a good point."

"Whatever," Kai said in a monotone. AJ shut off the game and leaned over so that her hair hung between both her and Kai's faces.

Two words later, they ended up in a lip lock, causing the other two people in the room to look away.

"I can't," Hilary stated. "This isn't just some argument we've had before, this is serious."

"Well what was it about?"

Hilary growled in frustration. "It wasn't even a freaking argument."

Ray blinked twice and thought. "Did he say he loves you?"

"What?" She looked about floored and Ray shook his head.

"Nothing, nevermind." Ray began humming uncertainly, and looked out the window.

"We haven't talked since yesterday, when we-"

"When what?"

"I'm getting there!" She cried out. "Yesterday I was trying to help him chill out, and after... we kinda..." She took a moment to think about what she was telling him.

"Kissed?" Ray guessed. She bit her lip and nodded furiously. He smiled a knowing smile.

"Figures." She looked at him a bit curiously. "What do I do now?"

"Do you like him?"

"...erm," She finally squeaked, unable to answer. Ray threw an arm around her shoulders, holding her in a hug.

"That's probaby a stupid question, if there ever was one." He guided her upward, toward the door. "Come on, you need to go talk to him. And I need to train." Shaking her head out of frustration and confusion, she allowed Ray to guide her outside and down the street.

Kai grabbed AJ by the arm and pulled her up. "Come on, we're leaving too."

"And just where are we going?"

"I don't know yet."

"You wouldn't."

_**x x x**_

_God, there's chapter ten. I know it seems kind of pointless with the exception of the blurb in the middle and the angsty TyHil that I'm trying to develop, but the plot shall soon make an amazing appearance..._

_until next chapter, this is Distant Storm, urging you to press that amazing purple button..._

_x3_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: You know what I mean when I write fanfiction. By the way, the lyrics are from The Fray's "Over My Head" (Cablecar)_

_Notes: Forewarning, don't kill me at the end of this chapter. Other than that, read on!_

_**The Real Me**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**Distant Storm**_

_**x x x**_

Halfway down the road, she realized just where she was going and what Ray was asking her to do. Hilary squirmed and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. He wouldn't have it and only tightened his grip on her arm, dragging her down the street. "Ray, don't you think I can walk on my own?"

"I don't trust you. You're not going to get out of this one." He smirked at her. "If I let go of you, you'll run back to your house. I know you better than that."

"I'm scared," She said sheepishly.

"Don't be, we'll be close enough to save you if Tyson goes crazy." He laughed, watching her squirm even more.

"That makes me feel safe," she confirmed.

They entered through the main doors of the Dojo. Hiro looked at Ray suspiciously, and he let go of Hilary. "What's going on?"

"Hilary and Tyson need to have a heart to heart." Hilary gulped and Ray smiled at her. "Don't worry, you'll work things out."

"If we don't, it's your head," she warned, raising a fist threateningly. Ray nodded, confident in his decision.

"Hiro, would you go get your brother?"

"Sure." He flashed Hilary a smile. "Don't worry about it," The elder Granger assured. "I'll beat him up if he doesn't stop being an asshole.

Hilary mumbled something. Ray looked at her and laughed. "What?" She asked, threateningly yet again.

"You fell in love with an asshole. That's a good one to say." She punched him, rather hard at that. "Ouch!"

"What's going on?" Tyson asked, entering the front room with Hiro, his eyes trained on his sibling. He registered movement in front of him. "Ray... H-Hilary, what's up?"

"You two need to talk," Ray said.

"Yeah, little bro. Apologize for whatever you did that hurt her feelings." Hilary glared at Hiro, and he took a step back in confusion. "Wait. What the hell happened anyway?"

Ray grabbed Hiro by the arm. "I'll explain. It's an interesting story..." Guiding the coach out of the room, Hilary promised under her breath to kill both of them. If Tyson didn't kill her first.

"Uhh..." Tyson stammered a bit, not quite sure what to say. His brother and his team mate just about abandoned him in one of the most awkward situations of his life. "What's up?"

Hilary looked at him and took a seat on the wooden floor. Tyson leaned against the adjacent wall. "We need to talk about yesterday."

"Like you said, it was a mistake." She looked at him, and for a moment, she swore she saw some remorse in his eyes. The monotone he used surprised her, being a bit edgy, like he was angry.

"Yeah..." She trailed off, trying to think of how to fix the problem they had. "Tyson, you're my best friend, you know that, right?"

Best friend._ Friend._ Yeah, I got that,he thought bitterly. "Yeah, I know." He brightened up and looked at her with a smile that sent a shiver down her spine, though he didn't notice it. "We just kinda got caught up in the moment," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. God, he realized, I'm being so fake.

"Yeah. I don't want our friendship to be messed up by one kiss, you know?"

_One kiss._ "I know exactly what you mean." He sat down next to her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. God, he thought, she smells just like strawberries. She has no idea how much I want to kiss her again right now. She's a drug. And I'm a God damned addict.

And I _want_ to be.

Hilary stood up and Tyson followed suit. She turned around after a moment of thought and hugged him tightly. "I was so afraid you were angry with me." She seemed like she was going to cry, and Tyson moved his hands to her face, and raised it up to be level with his.

"I was never angry with you. Never. You understand me?" She nodded, the look in her ruby eyes telling him she did comprehend. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, trying hard to resist the urge to move lower and kiss her nose, and finally, her lips.

"You're sweet when you want to be," She whispered to him, interrupting his thoughts again, and laying her head on his shoulder once more. "I like you the best when you're like this." Her nose was ticking his neck, and he started to panic, realizing how close they actually were. This kind of panic was good, he realized.

Very, very good.

Hilary smiled up at him, lifting her head up after a moment. Tyson caught something different in her eyes this time. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but he wanted to know. "Tyson, did you want to kiss me?"

He looked surprised for a moment, but his expression quickly changed. "You want the truth?"

"Yeah," she said, inching her face a bit closer to him. He had the feeling he was doing more moving than she was though. Any closer, Tyson realized quickly, and they'd be back in the same situation as yesterday. Just a centimeter more...

_"... And everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head..."_

"God damn it!" Tyson pulled out his cell phone, and Hilary backed away to the center of the room. "What?" He practically screamed into the phone. He almost kissed her again. Which could've been a bad situation, but he didn't care. He wanted to kiss her a hundred times over, especially if he had the reaction he got yesterday.

_"Tyson, it's AJ. Get your ass to the beach, and I'm sorry that I interrupted your make out session with my cousin."_

"We weren't-" He began to explain, but by then, he heard the three descending notes on his phone meaning that the caller had hung up. "Hilary, something's up."

"I know, I heard her speak. She sounded pissed."

Hiro poked his head in the room. "Are you two better now?"

Hilary nodded. "Just fine."

_Just fine my ass._ Tyson nodded in agreement and slid open the wall on the other side of the room, leading to the outside. "We need to go to the beach. Get the guys. I think something's up."

_**x x x**_

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Fine," he growled in response.

"Don't be cold to me, Kai." He froze and looked up at her from his position on the sand. She squeezed his hand and let go, laying down next to him.

"Sorry," he said quieter. She shrugged.

"I know." Taking a quick look around, she noted that no one was watching and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "That was just one hell of a battle."

"I noticed," a voice rang out from behind him. "Are you two okay?"

"Fine, Mr. D," AJ piped up, sitting up and brushing the sand off her back. "It was a close call though."

"They weren't aiming for me," Kai said gruffly. "They were aiming for her."

"Probably after Viatsu."

Dickenson nodded, and Kai pulled AJ closer. "Now I have good reason to never let you out of my sight."

"I love you too," she whispered, though the chairman heard, and quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry this happened today, I know how special an anniversary is." AJ nodded in agreement and Kai pulled an arm around her.

AJ squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again a moment later to see Kai watching her carefully. "I'm fine, hon," She assured.

"I don't think you are." He looked into her eyes, but from her point of view she knew it as his way of trying to read her mind. "Where'd his beyblade hit you?"

"Nowhere," she said carefully.

"Don't lie to me, Aud, I know you." His gaze intensified. "Where?"

"My back." He nodded, placing his hand on her back, gently, and lowered it until he felt her wince and a sob escape her.

"God, Audrey," he said, pulling her shirt up over her head. Her bikini was underneath, and the bullet hole was clearly visible. There was a line that stretched from one side of her lower back to the other. She had been more concerned with him, because he was the one beyblading the offending young woman. He had a multitude of brush burns and other small wounds. "Hold still."

"It hurts," she whispered, trying not to whine.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"My God, Dad, it's okay," AJ said, trying to calm her raging father down. "Kai took care of the problem."

Mr. Carson's eyes flashed in thankfulness for a moment before returning to their concerned and angry state. "Who the hell would do this?"

"We don't know exactly." Kai went to say something, but noted that AJ shook her head to stop him.

"They wanted bit beasts, I'll tell you that much," Mr. Dickenson said. The chairman held pieces of a dark colored beyblade in his hand. "The bit chip on this one held a cyber bit beast, much like the ones that have been used against the Bladebreakers in the past."

Kai growled, his thoughts concentrating a certain brunette... AJ placed a hand on his shoulder, and he relaxed a bit. She knew. She knew everything.

"I want to fight one of them," AJ said. "I'll destroy them."

"You need to worry about keeping yourself in one piece." She rolled her eyes at her father, and dropped her hand down to lock with Kai's. Squeezing it, his mind suddenly grasped a concept.

They were after him. And possibly his entire team. And they weren't going to stop until they got what they wanted.

"Audrey, we need to talk."

_**x x x**_

In a blur, she passed Hilary, Tyson, and their entire crew. It didn't matter to her at that point.

"AJ! Come back here!"

She ignored it. She didn't look back, she didn't think twice. Her father came after her, but he too stopped after a length of time. If he called, she wasn't going to stop. Didn't he think they could take everyone? That together they'd be stronger?

_"I don't want this for any of us. If this is the only way to help both of us, then so be it. I can't be with you."_

She bit her lip, tasting the blood. She didn't care. She'd rather die. He didn't think she was good enough to be a part of this? That she couldn't help him take down his grandfather? She wasn't talented enough, charming enough, mean enough... the list could trail on forever. She wanted him, and he was saying no. Then fine. He wanted her to be safer, he thought cutting her out of his life would stop it? Nothing would stop Voltaire. He wouldn't rest until Kai's world came crashing down upon him and the old hag had control of the world. It was the classic evil genius complex.

After what seemed like an eternity of running, which she realized had probably been only about fifteen minutes, she came to the river and the bridge. "What happened?"

She looked up and saw a red head giving her a sadistic smile. "Get lost, freak."

"I don't think I will. What could be hurting a sweet little thing like you?" He gave her a once over. "You must make your boyfriend very happy." Sensing her anger at the third word to the end, he continued, a sneer on his face. "Or is that your problem. Did he lose interest?"

"Get lost."

"You need more comebacks, sweetie."

"Leave me the fuck alone or I'll kick your ass myself." Her green eyes peered out at the water. "It was my one year anniversary. He broke up with me after basically implying that I'm not strong enough."

"Now that sounds like someone I know. May I ask as to whom the bastard is?"

"Why the hell not? I'm not with him anymore." She parted her lips and looked at the boy who was speaking to her, a glimmer in her eyes apparent. "Kai Hiwatari."

The boy choked on the air he didn't have. "Excuse me?"

"Don't play coy, Tala. I know damn well who you are." His eyes nearly popped out of his sockets.

"Did you just say Kai Hiwatari?" A boy asked, from next to Tala. He had white hair and piercing eyes.

AJ nodded. "Yeah."

"He never mentioned you."

"We kept it under wraps."

Tala snorted. "Is that what he told you?"

"When he was living at my house, dipshit." She smirked at Tala's shocked expression. The other boy wasn't about to crack, no matter how surprised he had become. "I figure you're going to find him. Tell my cousin, Hilary, that I'm fine. And that I'm going back to Miami."

"What makes you think I'll do it?" Tala's expression stated that he wasn't just going to do this out of the kindness of his heart, and quite frankly, she didn't blame him.

"This." She pulled out her wallet and fished something out of it. A picture. "For your own purposes, in case he tries to deny it. I have more proof than that." She blinked back a few stray tears in the corner of her eyes, and turned away from them.

Tala took the picture and glanced at it. There wasn't any picture editor that could make this print. It was of her, and him, to his surprise, in a pool. In what he figured was Miami. The happiness on their faces was priceless.

"You've got it," Tala said. "Come on Bryan, we have some business to take care of." The other Russian nodded, and started making his way briskly across the bridge. Once he was out of earshot, Tala turned to her. "Are you okay?"

"One gun wound later, sure, why the hell not?" Tala nodded, and wrote something down on a piece of paper in his pocket.

"Call me. I have a feeling you might want someone to talk to that knows what an idiot he can be."

"Why do you care so much?" She asked him, her tone colder than intended.

Tala shrugged. "Let me get back to you."

She nodded, but he had already passed her and was catching up with Bryan. Come to think of it, she wasn't even hurt anymore. But she had this incredible feeling. Like she wanted to beat something up with her bare hands. Or better yet, her beyblade.

_**x x x**_

The second he watched her run off, he knew that was it. And to his surprise, it just made him numb. Kai fought off the thoughts of running after her. She wouldn't be happy as the girl hurt by his grandfather's hands. And as much as he cared about her... he'd rather sacrifice both their feelings, as his actions had demonstrated.

Of course, her father nearly throttled him, until he explained just what was going on with his grandfather, whom he figured was at the brains of the operation. And if it wasn't him, it was Boris. And neither were a good thing. Then there was Tyson, who did throttle him once he found out that he had just dumped his girlfriend on their first anniversary.

_"Personally, I think she'd prefer to die for you."_

Didn't Tyson think he thought about that? He knew that, and he didn't want it to come to that, so if he had to cut her out of the equation, perhaps it would save her. He could go one without her, if he had Dranzer, he could manage.

Couldn't he?

"I can't believe you, Hiwatari. You have a girlfriend, and I can't even pick on you until after you've dumped her?"

Kai's head shot up. "Tala?"

"Fucking asshole, Kai. That girl doesn't seem afraid of Voltaire. I don't think she'd care if you threw her in the middle of the abbey if she knew she had your support." Tala turned to Hilary. "By the way, she said she's going back to Miami. I never caught her name, but she's pissed off. I think she might have actually loved you. Tough thing, for you to cope with that, heh?"

"He said it to her this morning," Hilary said. "I'll call her and make sure she's got everything in order. After all, who am I to stop her?"

Dickenson nodded. "I suppose her mission will have to wait. Hilary, I think you should take her place then."

"What is it?"

"I was going to ask both of you to join up as beybladers on the B.B.A. Revolution team this year." Hilary nodded, and Dickenson viewed it as settled. "I'll arrange flights for her, if she'd like. Tell her that."

Hilary nodded and drew out her cell phone. Punching in numbers, she waited.

_"Hil?"_

"Hey Aud, you okay?"

_"I'm breathing."_

"That'd be a no." She looked up and glared at Kai. "I talked to Tala. He's still not done ripping Kai a new one, and Bryan looks kind of ticked off too."

There was a bit of a laugh on the other end of the phone. _"Did he tell you I'm leaving?"_

"Yeah. Dickenson said he'd arrange airfare and flights and whatnot."

_"Thank him for me, and tell him to call my cell with the details. I'm going to go deal with myself, I'll talk to you later, okay?"_

"Sure. I'll make sure Kai here doesn't forget what he just did."

_"It's not worth it. Put him on, and I'll do it myself."_

"Okay." She walked slowly over to Kai. "She wants to talk to you."

Immediately following her words, everyone came closer to the cell phone, and Kai, conceding defeat, pushed the button for speaker phone.

_"Kai?"_

"Yes?" His voice was colder than usual, as though she was wasting his time. After all, they weren't a thing.

Not anymore, anyway.

_"Any last words for me, Phoenix?" _

"I don't love you Audrey, and second of all, don't call me that." Numerous gasps broke out among the group. One's mind didn't change that fast. It was only a matter of what? Eight, nine hours since he had first said it to her face?

_"Okay, Hiwatari, have it your way. Just don't lose everything because you're too afraid to risk it all." _

The line went dead, leaving some rather interesting expressions on people's faces.

"I'm going to say goodbye to my daughter." He gave Kai a disapproving glance, and the boy winced inwardly. He'd called that man his father.

"I guess my grandfather was right about one thing."

"What?" Tyson looked at him incredulously.

"You can't trust anyone other than yourself. They always let you down."

"Did you expect them to take it?" Hilary asked. Ray clenched his fists.

"You know, she's got a point," The white tiger asserted. "Voltaire will still go after her, I'm willing to bet you."

"That's not my problem, anymore."

"You won't trust people because you don't want to see them hurt."

"Leave me alone."

Max, who had said nothing up until this point approached the captain with disgust on his features. "She gave you everything she had, and you got rid of her because you thought it would be better for both of you if she wasn't around you. Well guess what? You just let Voltaire win. He'll just get more and more of you with everything you give up. You aren't saving anyone. No one asked you to be the hero."

Content with his speech, the boy stalked away with Hilary and her uncle.

"Way to go Maxy," Tyson said. He turned back to Kai. "You're an asshole Kai. I hope you realize that."

"Did she say she loved you before she ran off?" Tala asked. Kai nodded.

"Good. I hope you remember that for the rest of your life."

_**x x x**_

**_author's notes: _**Holy shit, I can't believe I just did that. (At least there was some TyHil, anyway) Well, we all know Kai would do something like that and think he was doing the right thing. Anyway, I promise, that plot line thing is coming along, slowly but surely. If you review, perhaps my updates may become more frequent... though I have to admit, I have a ton of reviews, and I want to thank everyone who has, and I promise, this whole dark thing will fade out eventually. But in order to not just be fluff, we need this angsty-ness.

And please, when you review, give me your thoughts on the Kai/AJ situation. I have a general idea of her role in the rest of the story, but I want to know how you think it should end, whether she comes back to him, or what not. I know a lot of you guys like her, but please lemme know.

Okay, I'm done now. So if you'd hit that magical purple button...

x3 Distant Storm


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: This is the twelfth chapter. Well, you should have figured it out in the first chapter, for repetition's sake. The only thing I feel the need to disclaim is The Lion King. I don't own it, Disney does.

**_Author's Note:_** I was just going to do one at the end of this chapter, but I wanted to thank everyone for sticking by me, even if they weren't too thrilled with last chapter(only one person so far has been honest and told me so, and I thank them... they know who they are). I was really surprised at how many people were shocked, but really interested and hoping for some ass kicking action. Which I assure you, is a given in 99 of my work.

_**The Real Me**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**Distant Storm**_

_**x x x**_

Surprisingly, the weeks following AJ and Kai's breakup went quickly, between training, and the challenges by mysterious beybladers who all had the biovolt symbol plastered on them somewhere. Of course, Kai went back to being an ice block, his relationship with Hilary had been reduced to about nothing, and she and Tyson hadn't nearly kissed since the day AJ said she was leaving.

Tyson was depressed about that one. Every time Hilary walked into the room, he couldn't quite meet her gaze the way he used to. It hurt her feelings a bit, but he couldn't help it. He just didn't know what to say, and he had heard from too many people the idiots they make out of themselves asking a member of the opposite sex out.

"Drigger, attack! Tiger claw!"

"I don't think so! Strata Dragoon!"

The sound of colliding beyblades eased his mind temporarily, but the champ couldn't quite shake the feeling of turmoil. And it wasn't just inner turmoil over Hilary, it was something else. Like something was going to happen.

"What's your problem, T-dawg?" Tyson rolled his eyes at his grandfather's slang.

"You know what, gramps, I don't quite know." Max was across from Tyson a few feet, watching the beybattle come to a close, with Ray as the winner.

"Everything's been messed up these days."

Daichi nodded. "I say we go do something. Like an amusement park."

"You can't handle a plane," Max said, with a laugh. "What makes you think you'd be able to ride a roller coaster, much less be tall enough to do so?"

Everyone started cracking up. Hilary accidentally bumped into Tyson, and their eyes locked, something Tyson was trying to avoid. He didn't know what he would do if he stared at her eyes too long.

"Tys, you're staring," Hilary said, uncomfortably. Her cheeks were flushed, and Ray chuckled.

He herded the group together, insisting that they leave the two of them alone. Only Kai remained on the back porch, but he was silent, and they had no idea if he was awake or not, with the earphones in his ear.

"No! Guys..." Tyson growled in frustration. Hilary was fiddling with the hem of her shorts, which in Tyson's eyes were way too short. Like she wasn't enough of a distraction...

"You've been acting weird, Tyson, what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that line of crap." He looked surprised. "You've been acting weird ever since that day on the beach." She noted that the Russian had squirmed a bit at the mention of that. "Not to mention the fact that you won't even look at me. What did I do?"

"Nothing," Tyson pressed. "It's just, ugh." He couldn't really think of how to say it. Hilary at this point was nearly standing on top of him, but a hand was extended in his direction, presumably to help him up. He took it and decided to prove that he was fine by pulling a prank.

Instead of Hilary pulling him up, he decided to pull her down. Which was perfect really, just a joke between friends. Except for the part where she landed right on top of him, caught completely off guard. It was at that point in time that Tyson made a rather exciting discovery. They fit well together.

"Well, you have my complete attention," Hilary said, a smile gracing her features. Her breath was hot on his face, and he really had trouble focusing now. "So what's up?"

Tyson smiled stupidly. "I don't know how to say it."

"Well you start when you think of the words. I can wait." She seemed to be comfortable in this position, and Tyson decided to roll her over, so she was the one pinned to the ground. "Or are we recreating the Lion King here, Tys?"

"Whatever you want."

"Well if we are, then who am I to mess it up?" She lifted her head the few centimeters to meet his and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Then all hell broke loose.

Well, until they realized what they were doing, that is. And let's just say that Hilary's blouse was almost completely unbuttoned, and Tyson's shirt had been discarded as well. Then of course, both had bruised lips, Hilary had a love bite, and Tyson's hair looked even more disheveled than usual.

"What the hell was that?" Hilary asked quietly, as Tyson moved to allow her to sit up.

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time." Tyson covered his mouth as if to say that it had slipped and she shook her head.

"Well I'm glad you got to do it. I feel much better, how about you?"

"Yeah." Tyson leaned over and took her hand, squeezing it. He still wasn't wearing a shirt, and she just didn't care. "You aren't pissed at me, are you?"

"No!" She practically yelled it, and then covered her mouth. "I'm the one who kissed you in the first place, remember?"

"But the first time-"

"Shut up and kiss me again, Mr. World Champion."

"Yes ma'am!"

Meanwhile, Kai, who was still in the corner flipped through songs lazily. No one noticed his presence, and no one seemed to care that he could hear them practically groping each other in his back yard.

His thoughts meandered in the direction of a certain female, but he pushed them down, knowing that nothing good was going to come from those thoughts. He had no regrets for what he did, and he didn't want to think about it. It had been over a month, so why the hell hadn't he completely moved on? She wasn't stupid, she was good looking, and she had skills. Plenty of guys were probably chasing her all over Miami, so why the hell should he be so concerned?

After all, he is only the hottest beyblader, as named by just about every teen magazine on the planet. That was one thing he could always beat Tyson at.

_**x x x**_

_**((Miami, Florida, USA))**_

She stalked into one of the hotter clubs in the city, flashing her id to say she was indeed eighteen. They placed a red 'X' stamp on the top of her right hand, and she rolled her eyes. Not like she wanted to get drunk anyway.

"Hey babe, can I buy you a drink?"

She shook her head, yelling over the loud music. "No, I buy for myself, thank you." Approaching the bar, she ordered a soda, Pepsi, with a bit of fresh lime mixed in. Placing a five on the table, she walked away, leaving the bartender with a decent tip.

With that, she went toward the center of the club, fully aware of what was going on. There was the sound of colliding beyblades, a few cheers, and some sparks. This was her environment. And her time to shine.

"I call winner." The two males competing against each other nodded, and the one, sensing his opportunity, knocked the other out of the dish, resulting in cheers from members of the crowd, which were mostly female.

"Alright, sweet thing," The victor said, giving her a once over. "How about we make a bet for this one?"

"Why not." She set down her nearly finished drink on a nearby table and approached the dish, which was clear, and illuminated by the neon lights under its top layer.

"If I win," he said, jutting a thumb toward his heart, "You go on a date with me."

"And if I win, you get lost."

"Fine. You got a name, girl?"

"AJ. AJ Carson, the US champ." She gave him a once over, not appearing impressed. "And you?"

"Michael. From the PPB All-Starz."

"I knew I recognized the cocky attitude. Not to mention the baseball glove." She looked around. "Someone count us down!"

The boy who had lost was a tall kid, clad in a basketball jersey, whom she figured was one of her opponents team mates. He nodded to say he'd start the battle.

"Bladers ready?"

"Just get on with it!" Michael yelled, his patience fading.

"Fine then, three... two... one!"

"Let it rip!"

"Trygle, Fast Ball Attack!"

"I don't think so. Viatsu, finish him quickly."

Within the blink of an eye, his beyblade had left the dish, and AJ recalled hers. "Holy shit." The boy who had agreed to be her referee extended a hand to shake hers with. "I'm Eddy. You're amazing."

"Thanks." She picked up Michael's beyblade. "You fared better than others I've dealt with." Handing it to him, she thought for a moment. "I'll retract my bet from before. Let's get out of here. I take it you're visiting?"

"Yeah, Michael's mom lives here," Eddy said. She nodded. "We decided to check out the city on this insanely chaotic night."

"Well, you're in the right place. It's good and chaotic." She turned to Michael, who still seemed a bit miffed over the loss of the battle. "Though we're headed out of that area right now. The beach is just at the end of this street."

"Dude, cheer up, we've got a hot escort around the city." Eddy turned to AJ. "Don't you live here?"

"Yeah."

Michael gave her a smirk. "You single?"

AJ froze, but collected herself and rebounded quickly. "Yeah, but don't get your hopes up." The three laughed, though Michael still felt overly defeated and in AJ's mind, it didn't feel empowering to declare yourself single if you're still in love. The group continued until they reached the beach. There was a concrete wall about two feet high separating the parking lot from the sand of the beach. Kicking off her shoes, AJ sat on top of the barrier between the urban and nature, peering up at the skies. Though all the light pollution, the stars were still visible.

The two All-Starz sat down to her left, watching the sky themselves. "This is a lot different than New York or Los Angeles," Eddy said. "It's a lot more laid back here."

"That's why I like it. Even though there's always a party downtown." The two nodded, and AJ pointed upward. "Hey! It's a shooting star!"

"Then make a wish. You did see it first."

"Maybe I saw it before her. It did come from my side of the sky." AJ laughed, bringing a smile to everyone's face. A moment before, the captain noted that her face seemed to be a little darker, almost depressed.

"You can have my wish, Michael, it's no big deal."

"Go ahead."

"Will someone just make a wish already?"

Both glared at him, and Michael insisted upon giving her the opportunity to make the wish. She grudgingly agreed, stating that if she saw another one, it was his turn to wish. After shaking on it, AJ closed her eyes and tilted her head back, skyward, as if thinking, or praying, or both. A moment later, she opened her eyes, her green eyes reflecting both the light of the moon and the water.

"What did you wish for?"

"If I tell you it won't come true," she whispered, almost in a childlike manor. Her hand went up to her necklace, and Michael recognized a ring on the silver chain. Somehow, it looked similar to something he had heard his coach, Judy, talking to her son about one morning before practice. She had been slightly off kilter, saying that something surprising had happened involving one of her son's friends. He figured he was just imagining things, or that it was similar and thought nothing further of it.

_**x x x**_

That night, or rather, that morning, AJ came home to an awkwardly lonley home. She entered the kitchen, throwing her keys on the island and hitting the play button on her answering machine.

_"Audrey, it's Dad, call me- MESSAGE DELETED."_

_"AJ, this is Mr. Dickenson. I received your entry forms for the World Championships. Personally, between us, I think you have a great chance at winning. Call me tomorrow, I'm on my way out of the office. Or, if you'd like, I'm going to be in Miami for another few days, so you can drop by."_

She saved that message, and waited for the next one.

_"This is Tala Valkov, you know, that guy who does your dirty work in exchange for potential blackmail. I was just checking up on the Voltaire thing, he's got some flunkies that have been acting up around Moscow. I thought I'd play the good guy and tell you to keep your guard up- MESSAGE DELETED."_

That was good to know, she thought, and went through and checked all the locks. Just because she wasn't with Kai, didn't mean she wouldn't be linked to him still. Her thought process became a bit less voluntary, as her mind played through numerous flashbacks and other memories that she was surprised to even possess.

Trudging upstairs, she threw herself on her bed, trying to clear her mind of all her reoccurring thoughts. Couldn't she just get over it? Well, she figured, her wish was about him anyway, so she kind of brought it upon herself. Though the company, as jock-ish, and airheaded as it had been, was nice, even if all the two athletes were looking for was a date.

Which they'd never get, she thought groggily, as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

_**x x x**_

"Give me the status on our operation, Heather."

"Sir, we have a total of three hundred bit beasts and counting."

"And are any of these the sacred spirits of my grandson or his team mates?"

"No, sir," she said,"I was informed that you've decided to change your plans."

"Then you know that you had better get moving with the operation. I won't tolerate this for much longer. Perhaps you should dangle something over their heads, to keep them on their toes. Whatever happened to the girl my grandson was infatuated with?"

"Sir, he got rid of her. She's in Miami, and she hasn't been in contact with him in over a month, almost two. We've been monitoring her as well. She's entering the world championship tournament for single bladers. According to most people in the blading world, she's the favorite to win."

"Keep monitoring her, and get some stronger bladers to challenge the B.B.A. Revolution team. Perhaps adding a few more concentrated spirits into your cyber bit beasts would boost the power."

"Yes sir."

"And do this rapidly. We need to get enough spirits to create the ultimate weapons for the championships. Thanks to Dickenson, we need five people this year. Make sure you get someone who will be ample competition for Miss Carson. We might need her for our championship team. It just might make our plans a bit more... effective. And easy, to say the least."

_**x x x**_

_**((Some Time Later))**_

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Eh..."

"Well?" Hiro's face was red with anger. "You two are both supposed to be up and training already!"

"So?"

"I want more sleep," Tyson grumbled, pulling Hilary closer to himself, absorbing her body heat.

Hiro rolled his eyes and stomped out of the room, passing Daichi and Ray on the way. "You two deal with them. Or you can run extra laps with them."

"That's not really fair," Daichi pointed out. Ray nodded, but a smirk glimmered on his face.

"Be creative," The coach stated, walking through the kitchen and out the sliding wooden door. "Use your imagination."

"Yeah, but look at the bright side." The neko-jin pulled out a bucket from underneath the sink. "We get to be creative." Filling it with the coldest water he could manage, the boy picked up the large container and dragged it to the room where the group typically slept. Hilary and Tyson, the newly arranged couple amongst the group, was cuddled up in the corner.

And as much sympathy as the group had on the couple, who had gone out on a date the night before, it was their own dumb faults they wouldn't get up. "Are you two going to get your lazy butts out of bed this century?"

"No," both said, their voices groggy with sleep.

"Alright then," Ray said, and Daichi pulled out a camera. "Have it your way."

"Finally," Tyson said. "Someone gets iii-COLD!"

"Oops," the cat-like boy said, holding the bucket upside down, and smiling sincerely at the two drenched teens. "It slipped."

"It slipped my ass!" Hilary and Tyson glared at Daichi, who was snapping pictures rapidly, but they quickly shot up and after the two with a vengeance. They were out the door and outside, behind Hiro, in a matter of thirty seconds.

"I'm going to kill you, Kon! You too, Daichi." The boys quickly realized just how much of a morning person Hilary was _not_.

"Right after you run your extra laps, I hope," Hiro said, a smile on his face. "I took away five from these two, so you can do ten extra."

Kai grunted in amusement. Never a dull moment with this group, he thought.

"By the way," Kenny butted in, much to the annoyance of both Hilary and Tyson, "You received a phone call, Hilary." She seemed to immediately forget about the two boys she was about ready to strangle, as Tyson went back inside to grab two towels, seeing as they were only entirely soaked. "Apparently, your Uncle wants you to call him. Something about two tickets for some tournament you have to go to."

She glanced over at Kai, who rolled his eyes, pointedly avoiding her glance. He knew that it was something AJ was obviously involved with, and though it had been months, and the threats had not reached her, he refused to have anything to do with his ex.

Still, the boys pressed the girl on him, and they were pretty relentless. Hilary refused to say anything about Audrey to him, though he had learned that the ring wasn't on her hand anymore, and Hilary had told Tyson- in a hushed conversation, of course -that she hadn't worn it since the day they'd 'broken up.' In his mind, it was more like him saying that he couldn't be with her anymore because they'd just hurt her, and he didn't want that.

No one wanted that, except her, apparently. Her father didn't like the irrationality of the decision, being so sudden, and on such a monumental day in their relationship, but the man agreed it would protect her daughter. Her mother hadn't said a word, but he could tell she was not happy with him.

But he knew he had done what he had to do. If isolation kept his grandfather from his friends, it was worth it. She said she could defend herself, that she was of the championship level, that she was strong enough. However, his point had been that she was shot, and attacked twice in the course of less than six months. That meant that Voltaire was definitely watching her closely. If he had wanted her dead, either he had lousy flunkies, or she would've been.

He is Kai Hiwatari. He has no weakness. Love can't matter to him. That thought had been burned into his head, into his heart, for years. He had let that thought fade away for her, but he learned.

Love would only hurt him, and he didn't want that either.

He would not watch someone get hurt as an innocent bystander in his life. If that meant he could not live a normal life, like a teen his age, then so be it. He'd take that chance.

Even if it did bring him back around full circle.

Life always was pretty ironic, wasn't it?

_**x x x**_

**_Author's note:_** This one is kind of short, as compared to the others. I tried to give a bit of insight as to why Kai just randomly dumped AJ, and I know the time thing is a little screwed up. In all, where the chapter ended, was a few months after the day in the beginning, with the whole TyHil thing. And yes, they are a couple, who have finally stopped joking around and admitted their feelings.(and yes, the all starz appearance was kind of random, but who doesn't like to see some American beybladers every once and a while.)

Also, I was thinking, perhaps, if anyone wanted, I could add a little one shot side thingy about Kai and AJ's breakup, since I didn't include a conversation there. I could do it from both pov's. But that's up to you. If people review(and by people, I mean more than one), and say they'd like it, I'll write it, and if not, then oh well.

So yeah, if you review, I can't promise anything but a hopefully quick update. So review, folks, review!

And thanks to everyone who has reviewed me. I have over 3100 hits now on this story, 70+ reviews, 15 people have it on their favorites list, and 17 peoples have me on their alerts for this story. I feel so special, and I owe you all.

(And I'm sorry, personally, I thought last chapter sucked, so I'll try to make them better from here on in.)

x3 Distant Storm


	13. Chapter 13

**_Author's Note:_** I have set a goal. If I get 100 reviews, I won't ask for any more for the duration of the story(though you are all welcome to leave them, XD). So... I know these last few chapters have been all over the place, and again, I apologize. Though I especially want to thank you all for sticking with this story thus far. And Kendo Baby, your CAPS LOCK loving pm was especially lovely to read.

And also, I have been screwed over about fifteen times today, and am in excruciating pain with my teeth. Therefore, I am going to write you a chapter which you should hopefully love, because I refuse to screw my dear readers over. So without further ado, here is (un)lucky chapter 13.

_**The Real Me**_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Distant Storm**_

_**x x x**_

Hilary dragged Tyson by the wrist, despite his whining. "You idiot, if you didn't stop for that third hot dog, we wouldn't be running late!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, just to let you know, I don't kiss boys with hot dog breath."

"Not even cute ones?" He batted his eyes at her, and she shook her head. She could play his games, not to mention they were both just as stubborn.

"Nope, sorry. Better luck next time." She continued pulling him toward two huge double doors, which were swung open. Bright lights lit up the space beyond the doorway.

_"WELL FOLKS, THIS IS IT! THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH BETWEEN AJ CARSON AND RICKY EMORIO IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!"_ DJ Jazzman was ready to go, his microphone stationed just before his lips.

_"I'm Brad Best, and this is my co-host AJ Topper, and we're here to bring you the commentary on the first of two World Championship tournaments this year, from Barcelona, Spain!"_

_"Yeah, and we're stoked to see which of these two will come out on top."_ Stats flashed across a plasma screen in near the ceiling of the arena. Hilary continued pulling Tyson along until they reached the lowest level of seats.

"Can I have a kiss now?" Tyson asked, using his brown puppy dog eyes to his advantage. "I'm chewing mint gum."

She shrugged, and kissed him, parting a moment later, with a satisfied smirk on her face. "That was worth my while. It's still minty."

"You stole my gum!"

"I did, didn't I?" She slid down the row of seats, finding her aunt and uncle waiting in anticipation. Hilary placed a hand over the top of her aunt's shaking one, trying to calm the woman down.

"She'll be great," Mr. Carson said, taking a deep breath.

"She's got it in the bag," Tyson said. "This kid isn't all that."

From opposite doors that faced each other, both AJ and her opponent Ricky appeared, walking to the dish, which was located in the middle of the stadium.

_"Alright, AJ, it seems that the favorite to win this battle is someone who sounds remotely like you."_

_"Miss Carson has quite a reputation, and her bit beast, Viatsu, has only been used a few times in this tournament. Not too much is known about the creature, other than its attack, Final Warning, is quite a powerhouse."_

"God, waiting for this is going to kill me," Mrs. Carson stated, squeezing Hilary's hand.

"I know, I can't wait either. AJ's going to kick his ass!" Her aunt and uncle laughed.

"You've got that right."

_"BLADERS READY?"_

There were two nods and a lot of cheering. Looks like the crowd wanted in on it too.

_"THREE... TWO... ONE!"_

"LET IT RIP!"

Both beyblades landed in the arena with a shower of sparks and a clash of metal. The crowd cheered upon the impact.

"Alright, Tekocore, attack!" Ricky's yellow beyblade surged toward her newly upgraded green one. She cleanly avoided it, and came around for a quick attack. "You're going down sister," He said, a bit of his Italian accent coming out in his voice. "This is a cyber bit beast."

"You're on his side, Ricky?" She shook her head and Viatsu retaliated, hitting Tekocore head on. "You're going to have to try harder than that, sweetheart."

He was determined. "I'm playing to win." Tekocore got in close, grinding Viatsu up against the side of the dish, and slowing down her spin. "Top that."

"I'm playing to live." With a bright emerald light, his beyblade was sent back. The two tops collided again, and Ricky sent AJ's beyblade high into the air.

"Viatsu, final warning!"

"Tekocore, spiral inversion!"

With a thunderous roar, Viatsu was revealed, jumping at Tekocore, an orange lizard-like creature with spiky horns. A defensive spiral formed around Tekocore, and AJ felt it. It was hot. Viatsu drew back, and AJ knew she wasn't going to win only on Final Warning. There had to be another way, and she was just coming up with different variations. There was more to her than meets the eye. God knew that she's had her share of secrets.

In many of those cases, coming out was a good thing.

"Serendipity Uprising!" Within moments, the entire arena went completely dark. The only thing that was illuminated was Viatsu's eyes.

"I can't see!" Ricky called, growing annoyed. His advantages were gone in the dark.

Almost immediately following, pale green and yellow stars began flying across the room, bouncing off things and disappearing in an array of shimmering dust. People were in awe over the attack. "It's not over yet, so brace yourself."

The attack of shooting stars diverted attention from the green eyed creature located near the dish. Suddenly, her mane broke out in a bright electric green colored fire to match her blazing orbs, and a vortex of energy began to wash over the starry dish.

"Tekocore, livid dragona!" With a ferocious growl that Viatsu overpowered with a stormy roar, the reptilian dragon charged head on at Viatsu. "I told a lot of people I'd take you down."

Audrey laughed, trying not to give it away. "Too slow, and it looks like you've come right into my trap. Say goodbye!"

Meanwhile, up in the stands, Tyson and Hilary decided to take things into their own hands.

"Goodbye!" They yelled. The people behind them began to crack up, as well as the two teens yelling at the young woman's opponent.

Ricky's beyblade began to wobble, and he bowed his head before calling a final, weakening attack. "Tekocore, try one last time!"

"Viatsu, Final Warning!" With a quick attack of force and power, the yellow beyblade flew from the arena, and the battle was over.

"Oh my God!" Hilary yelled, launching herself at Tyson and kissing the daylights out of him. He seemed to be just as excited, not just because of the attention he was getting from his girlfriend. "AJ's the world champion!"

"My baby girl did it!" Mrs. Carson yelled, hugging her husband tightly. "I can not believe it! My baby girl is the World Champ!"

"And her cousin and her friends will be the championship team next month," Mr. Carson said, flashing a smile toward the two teens next to them. "I have a feeling the championship circle is going to get rather small this year."

"I agree completely," Tyson said. "We're going to rock the next championship tournament, you can count on it."

Mr. Dickenson came down to the floor, where Ricky and AJ were shaking hands, and Ricky was breaking the bit chip of his beyblade in half. That made the champion smile, and hug him. One more person on her side, she thought. The chairman shook Ricky's hand, and commending him on an excellent battle before he went back to his family to celebrate his second place finish in the tournament.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Mr. Dickenson stated through one of the numerous available microphones, "Give it up for your new world champion, Miss Audrey Carson!" He slung a medal over her head and let it lay across her chest. She jumped up, realizing that it was true. She was the champion.

She jutted a fist in the air, a smile sparkling on her face. The crowd seemed to be pleased with the outcome, as even Brad and AJ had been reduced to nothing but excited cheering and announcements that repeated her victory.

Touching the ring on her necklace, a memory lodged itself in her head.

_"I know you better than that, Miss American Champion. You're going to take on the world one of these days." She had just come home after winning the American championships in Houston the day before. It was her first real win, and he made sure she celebrated it accordingly. With him, of course._

_"You're right about that, Mister World Champion." He couldn't help but laugh and dunk her under the water. She came up a moment later, rather gracefully considering the circumstances._

_"And you'll bite of more than you can chew."_

_"I think you just did."_

_  
"Really?"_

_"Yeah." After a water war of epic proportions, she leaned back against the side, finding his arm draped around her shoulders._

_"I'll bet you'll win, though. And afterwards, we'll celebrate."_

She shoved the thought down and hugged Mr. Dickenson tightly before being attacked by her cousin and her boyfriend. "I'm glad you two finally came out," She said, hugging them both in turn. They blushed a bit, but nodded.

"Will you come watch us next month, Miss Champion of the Free World?"

"She has to. It's a World Championship tournament," Mr. Dickenson explained. "She doesn't have a choice in the matter."

"Well, I'll go along with it," she said, with a smile at the chairman. "But now, I get to do the post victory interviews, then of course, it's chow time, my treat."

"Just no more hot dogs," Hilary said, while Tyson rubbed his head sheepishly.

AJ laughed. "Dude, I'm the American one here, and I can't stand them."

_**x x x**_

When Tyson and Hilary had called from the airport to say they were going to be home in a matter of minutes, Kai got the hell out of there. He said he was going to train, and the others nodded, though they weren't convinced. If they thought he was still some lovesick fool, then they were wrong. At least, he thought they were wrong.

He held out his beyblade launcher and tightened his grip on the rip cord. They had gone to see AJ, and for what, he had no idea. He followed no team or person in beyblading other than himself, and honestly, he didn't care what had happened to her. If she was alive, that was good. That was the entire point to begin with. He did it to protect her whether she liked it or not.

Realizing the thoughts he was now having he quickly silenced them with the yank of the rip cord and the sound of Dranzer landing on the ground.

He had to focus. Voltaire was still at large, and they were still getting challenged by miscellaneous beybladers. Tala had called a few weeks prior and said that the Blitzkrieg Boys were getting challenged at least once every week. And the bit beasts were stronger than before.

Personally, he wondered how many they'd stolen, and from whom.

Before he could dedicate his thoughts entirely to that, a dark green beyblade came at him from the trees. He quickly evaded it, swinging around to knock it back where it had came from.

"Who's there?"

"Sorry," A voice came, being followed a bit of Italian curses. "I'm having trouble with my beyblade."

Kai snickered. "One can tell."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you that I just won second in the World Championships, now would you?"

"No." He nodded.

"Well, I'm Ricky Emorio. I used a cyber bit beast in the last round of the Championships and lost."

Kai's ears pricked at the word 'cyber.' "Wait, you were in with Voltaire?"

Ricky hung his head. "Yes, unfortunately."

"Do you know what his plan is?"

"Does it ever change? He wants to take control of the world using his newly upgraded bit beasts, and with the thrashing I received at the world championships, they aren't all that. He's probably planning on bringing out the big guns for your tournament though."

Kai nodded. "It wouldn't surprise me. Why are you beyblading here anyway?"

"I have family here, and I needed a place to make a fresh start. There's a tournament in a few months, and I want to prove to the champion that I don't need a cyber bit beast to be powerful."

"You've got the right idea, kid," Kai said, in his typical monotone. Ricky was probably only fifteen or sixteen, by his guess, with bright blue eyes, and black hair. "Keep at it." With this, he turned and walked away, with the a single thought pressed in his head.

Who could've beaten him that badly?

Because honestly, he'd never come across anyone who could thrash a cyber bit beast, no matter how puny they were.

_**x x x**_

Ray and Max stared at the picture in Tyson and Hilary's hands. Kenny came over and nearly dropped the computer cradled in his arms. "I can't believe AJ- OUR AJ -won! That's amazing!" Max smiled happily. "Someone hand me the phone, I'm going to call and congratulate her."

Hilary handed him Tyson's cell phone. "What the hell are you doing?" The blunette asked. Daichi was jumping up and down, too short to see the picture at the angle it was being viewed. "That's my cell phone, and he's making an international call! My bill will be insane!"

"Fine, you can ask Kai for his phone then, he's the one with the international plan."

Tyson took a step back and tried to calm himself. "Alright Maxy, but you're paying for the call. And running my laps at the next practice."

"Deal." He nudged Hilary and smiled. "I'll just drink some soda beforehand, and it'll be all good."

Ray laughed at them. "Did any of you tell him? We didn't watch it, and I doubt he's going to find out via any other means."

Knowing that the neko-jin meant Kai, they all shook his head. "Not planning on it."

"Me neither." Daichi finally grabbed the picture out of Tyson's grip, only to find that Hiro had ripped it out of his hands. "What the hell?" He asked, completely enraged. "I want to see the dang picture!"

"Take a number," Hiro said, staring at the photo. AJ was standing there, in the middle of Serendipity Rising, with stars shooting past her, her hair caught up in the breeze of the attack. "She looks good," He said, after a moment.

The rest of the group laughed childishly. "Dude, bro, you're drooling!"

"Shut up, Max is on the phone," He said, face flushed with embarrassment.

"Uhh... Hi, it's Max, is AJ around?"

There was a pause and a shuffling sound, and another voice rang through the receiver. "_Hey, Maxy?_"

"Hey, hold on, I'll put you on speaker phone, I think Tyson has it."

"_Second button below the 'ok,'_" she explained, and he thanked her, pressing it.

"Hiya!" The group said, happy to talk to someone.

"_What's up?_"

"You're asking us what's up? Do you not realize what you just did? And you didn't call?" Ray pretended to be angry before breaking out into laughter. "We're so happy for you!"

A chorus of agreement broke out amongst the team mates.

_"Thanks, guys, I appreciate it."_ She paused and her voice became a bit more serious. _"How are all of you doing?"_

Max decided to handle this one. "We're all good, we miss you a ton, and those mysterious beybladers are still showing up."

_"The guy I beat was the owner of a cyber,"_ she said, calmly. _"He wasn't that bad, and I have a question. When you say that 'we miss you a ton,' do you mean all of you? Even him?"_ Her voice was soft at that point, a mix between sadness and hope.

In Japan, the group of people all looked at each other, not quite sure how to respond. Hilary placed her hand over the phone. "She hasn't mentioned him the entire time we were in Barcelona, my aunt and uncle said she just acts like he doesn't exist."

Ray nodded. "He hasn't talked about her since that day on the beach."

"Then what the hell do we say?" Hiro asked, feeling some concern for the girl. From behind them, a slam came indicated that the final member of their team had come back. "We can't-" Tyson turned around and followed the captain into the kitchen.

"Kai, I need to talk to you." Hilary came to the door, taking her hand off the phone, while whispering for her cousin to be silent.

"Spit it out then," he said, going to the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of Pepsi. "I don't have all day."

"I was just wondering..." Kai's glare told him to get it over with, and the blunette gulped. "... If you miss AJ?"

Kai's eyes widened for a moment, and his emotions radiated through them before he closed his eyes and gripped the bottle he held onto tighter. "Occasionally," He said honestly, a tinge of sadness slipping through the monotone.

"Okay, thanks, that's all I want to know." He began to edge out of the room and the captain took a swig of soda.

"And you can tell her that I don't regret a thing, while you're at it." The indifference in his icy voice caused Tyson to literally scramble out of the room.

"I'll talk to you later, honey, and congrats again." Tyson watched as Hilary passed him and walked into the kitchen. "If you knew, why didn't you say anything?" Anger was apparent on her features, and this had been the most she had actually said to him in months.

After everything unfolded on the beach, everyone eventually calmed down, their irrationality forgotten (for the most part), as Kai offered a minimal explanation for his sudden decision to cut AJ from his life. Hilary couldn't forgive him, she'd heard the way AJ felt, and she didn't want to believe he'd do it, even if it was for her. Watching him go back to the way he was before had hurt her beyond any argument she could have with Tyson.

"Since when do you talk to me?" Kai asked, his eyes meeting hers.

She rolled her eyes and leaned against the table, directly across from him. "Since she still loves you more than you God damn deserve." A flicker of an unknown emotion came across his face before it became indifferent again. She noted it. Her tone lightened, becoming saddened and quiet. "And I know you do too, whether you admit it to yourself or not."

She gave him no time for a response, turning on her heel to leave the room, with Tyson in tow. The rest of the group had been within earshot, and were quietly voicing their approval of her words. "Oh, and by the way, boys," She said, a victorious smirk on her face, "She said that she'd beat the shit out of us if we weren't the ones Dickenson was giving medals to in a month."

"Was she shaken up by his response?"

"No." She paused. "It was hers as well." She heard the sound of quiet footsteps behind her. "Though she said she wouldn't lie and said she was still in love with him, and it wouldn't go away."

"She's got it bad, heh?"

"Beyond." She turned around, catching Kai red handed. She didn't give him a dirty look, or a glare. "But she told me that it wasn't good for me to be pissed at him since he did nothing to me. _She's_ not even mad, the bloody fool."

"She's got a point," Ray said, thoughtfully. "He didn't do anything to you."

"Still, I just feel really bad."

"We all do, but it's not our choice," Tyson said, slinging an arm around her waist. "I just hope he makes the right one."

"Agreed."

_**x x x**_

Heather stepped into the darkened room, the office of her boss. "Sir," she began, addressing him.

"What?" He snapped back. "Have you come to finally tell me something useful? Ricky letting us down was a fatal error in the operation. He knows too much. This had better be good."

She winced at the thought of the black haired Italian. Being the one who had hand selected him, she faced quite a punishment, and a dock in pay for his betrayal, while the boy got away, being one of few that did. "Yes, sir, I have good news."

"And that would be...?"

She smiled sincerely. "The new cyber bit beasts are ready. And our bladers-" A malicious smile traced her lips "-have no other thoughts in their mind other than to take out their opponents. They'll submit completely to the power we have arranged for them."

He nodded. "For once, you haven't failed me. I just hope, for your sake, that they are as good as you say. I will not tolerate failure."

"And you won't have to," she assured. "I have made sure of that."

His smile became much more maniacal, and malicious to say the least. "Good. We shall make them suffer."

_**x x x**_

AJ slipped into the seat, backwards. Her friend Jordan sat next to her, leaning against the counter. "Audrey, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive, chica," She said, tilting her head to face a pink haired girl, with spiky hair and a nose ring. "Go ahead, Carla, I'm ready."

"Apparently you want a two for one special, don't you?" The girl asked, rubbing the small of AJ's back with a cotton ball drenched in alcohol.

"Not really." She paused, placing a hand just to the left of her right hip. "Though this does hurt."

"Well, next time, decide to space things out."

"I'm leaving for New York in less than a week. I don't want to be in pain when I get there."

"It's cold in Buffalo this time of year, I'm sure you'll just be numb."

"Yeah, yeah," she said, laughing a bit, before getting yelled at for moving.

"Hold still, I need you to hold still, Aud, I want this to come out perfectly," Carla said.

She nodded, and Jordan grasped the champion's hand. A minute later, she squeezed it. Hard. "He'll love it," She reassured her friend. "He just doesn't know it yet."

_**x x x**_

**_Author's Note: _**I just hope you guys like this chapter, and you review. I think it's pretty obvious what AJ's going to do, but what will it be? Perhaps a little fire? Or something else...? Anyway, I hope you like it, and you review, and yada yada yada, I'm being repetitive. I won't say I'll update soon, because if I do, I probably won't. So here's chapter 13, press that damned purple button!

x3 Distant Storm.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's notes: **This story has been discontinued... no, not really, that would be cruel, to all of us. I think last chapter was definitely an improvement, and apparently you guys thought so too, coz the number of people who have the story on their favorites list and their alerts has gone up. I really can't thank you enough, I've got 92 reviews total, and whenever I check my e-mail someone's dropped me a review. I feel very special, and I owe you all(cyber sundaes and cookies for all my reviewers)! Woo! I guess thirteen can be a good number!

I think I'm going to post on this one for a while, I'm not sure, but I'd like to finish at least one of my beyblade stories, and you all really seem to like this one. If anyone wants an update of one of my other fics, and they don't want to wait, they can pm me, or e-mail, whatever. I've got another story I want to post, I've got the first few chapters cranked out, and it's looking pretty good. It's another KaiOC, because that's all I seem write with Beyblade. but I think the story is rather original, and if it isn't, well then it isn't intentional. I thought of it a while ago anywho. But less about that. More chapterness!

Anyway, I'll make with the chapter because my rants are not all that interesting (unless I'm yelling at my sister who has a paris hilton complex... but that's a different story).

_**The Real Me**_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**Distant Storm**_

_**x x x**_

"Dragonara, take him down!" Hilary clenched her fists as the air around both her and Max picked up speed, rushing around them in a cyclone of fury.

"Draciel, hyper defense wall!"

With a final deafening crash, both beyblades slammed into each other before flying from the dish. Their owners caught their beyblades and smiled. The rest of the group nodded their approval. All except one.

"As much as I know it would kill you, can you be somewhat serious?"

"Kai," Tyson said, coming to his friends' defense, "they had a great battle."

He was unconvinced, and unimpressed by Tyson's attitude. "If you battle like that-" He motioned to the dish where Hilary and Max had just faced off- "We're going to be out of the finals before you can say 'bit beast.'"

"Sheesh," Max grumbled. "Who's up next?"

Ray stood up, trading places with his team mate, and Tyson bounced up, planting a kiss on Hilary's cheek, getting an 'eww, gross,' from Daichi, and stepping up to the dish. "Let's go, Ray. Show me what you've got."

After a few hours of competitive battle, a lot of complaints from the group, and yelling from Kai, they trudged back into the kitchen of the Granger Dojo about ready to eat every morsel of food and drink every liquid they could find that wouldn't kill them. They'd let Tyson test stuff they weren't sure on.

"You know," Max said looking at Kai, who was scowling, "If you have something on your mind, you should just say it. We know you're pissed, you don't treat us like crap- at least not that badly- unless something's ticking you off. So spill."

Kai sighed a rattling sigh. "I talked to some kid the other day who used to be part of his scheme." Everyone knew what the Russian meant by 'him,' so he continued. "This kid, Ricky, or whatever-" Hilary and Tyson looked pointedly at each other- "said that the finals were probably rigged, and that my grandfather's got somekind of super powered bit beasts ready for us to take on."

"Who knows though," Daichi said, "Maybe he's making it up to freak us out."

Everyone nodded, while Hilary and Tyson thought carefully. Back in Barcelona, AJ said he was a part of it, but he swore not to go back, and destroyed his cyber bit beast. They trusted him. So, Tyson responded, "We met up with him in Barcelona, when we were away." He paused, and Hilary continued. They had been doing that a lot lately.

"Yeah, he destroyed his cyber bit beast. We saw it.. uh, on tv," She finished, a bit nervously. Kai hadn't noticed it, to her surprise- and luck- he had other things on his mind. The others had agreed not to say anything more about AJ unless asked by the captain, or when he was out of earshot. Telling him that she was the world champion was not an option. Besides, if he wanted to know, he could look it up, right?

"So, that's why you've been working us into the ground," Ray said, after a moment. "Maybe if you would've told us, we would've worked a little bit harder. We're sorry."

"Hn." Kai got up from the table he had been sitting at and walked away, not wanting to deal with his team mates at that current point in time. He just wanted to be left alone.

_**x x x**_

_"...She still loves you more than you God damn deserve."_

He turned up his mp3 player to its loudest setting, laying back on his bed. Damn it, he thought, changing songs. Everything made him think about her, and eventually, he threw the damned contraption to the floor. He didn't want to face this. He didn't want to hear it. He wanted to push her out of his life and keep her that way. It was for her own good, he'd told himself that over and over.

"Why the hell won't she get out of my head?"

Yeah, it was for her own good, but what about his? He could keep up his facade, but the hole he dug himself into was only growing larger and larger. What exactly did he want?

Her safety? Yes. He'd already sacrificed that much for her. An arm and a leg wouldn't have been anything compared to what he had given up.

_"She's not even mad, the bloody fool."_

Damn her, he thought. If she was mad, he could take it. He could take it that she was mad, that she didn't- or wouldn't- forgive her. He was used to it. No one let him control them without any kind of lasting anger.

Except her.

But she had never been like anyone else he'd known. His expectations didn't exsist. She had taken them to hell, and they seemed to be lost there forever. No one he saw compared. Not even remotely.

He rolled over and threw his face into the pillow that lay previously under his head. He wanted to scream as loud as he possibly could, for as long as he possibly could. Six months. Wasn't there some hump that was he was supposed to pass over that made this particularly easy to deal with?

A voice in his mind told him otherwise, and he groaned, annoyed by the fluffiness of the pillow. He threw it off the bed, before crushing his face into the matress. Meanwhile, a knock at the door forced back his facade, which, at this point, was only at half strength.

"Kai, it's Ray. Can I come in?"

"Hn."

He sat up, not bothering with the pillow. The amber eyed boy leaned against the door frame. "I heard you talking to yourself," he said sheepishly, hand behind his head.

"And?" His patience was wearing thin.

"She won't get out of your head, heh?" Ray was wearing that look. That look that made him turn away. As much as his team mates would never know he cared about them, these days, their resentment and looks of disappointment were more than he wished to see.

Audrey, he thought, I hate you. You're making me melt.

Kai didn't respond to Ray's previous statement. Instead, he got up and went to leave the room.

"You should at least call her."

"Are you going to make me?" Kai asked, his temper becoming near a critical level.

Ray shook his head. "No." He stepped aside from the doorway in a motion to let Kai pass.

The captain sighed, and for a moment, looked almost like an actual teenager, with actual drama. Okay, so his life was entirely drama. "And what do I say to her?" Kai rolled his eyes. "I don't regret my decision."

"You do, but you're going to stick to it," Max replied, standing in the doorway. "Everyone else is gone, they went out somewhere, and I heard you guys talking."

"Get in here then," Kai said, "Not like you aren't going to hear all of this later anyway." The irritability in his voice echoed off the walls.

"I think Ray's right," Max said, earning a glare from Kai, causing him to 'meep' and go back to being silent.

"And I'll ask you the same thing. What the fuck do I say to her?"

Max seemed to ponder over it for a moment. "I don't know."

"Exactly."

"Can I ask a question?" The blonde asked, rather sheepishly. "I know Hilary said all those things the other day, about AJ loving you. Was she right?"

"I don't know."

"Excuse me?" Ray asked.

"Get the hell out of my room. _Now._" Noting that his temper had officially expired, the two shook their heads, and left the room.

Kai threw himself backward, his head bouncing against the mattress. He thought about it. Was she right? Did he still- God. He slapped a hand over his eyes and wished he had a good bottle of tequila. "I guess I am."

Little did he know, his two team mates were just outside the door. After a moment, they snuck off, outside. "Well Maxy, he said it to himself... I think," Ray said carefully.

"Should we tell her?" Ray shook his head.

"Not our place. This stays between us." He motioned in the direction of Kai's room. " It's his."

_**x x x**_

The club scene in Miami was always great, AJ noted. There was always something going on, some band playing, some kind of entertainment, a tournament... but somehow, she figured that was nothing she wanted at that point. That was why she was here, at her home, instead of out in the city, partying it up.

Her cell phone rang, and she answered it on the first ring, not even bothering to see who it was. "Hello?" She asked, wondering who would call her so late. She was packing, as her flight to Buffalo was going to be leaving in about twelve hours.

"_Hi._"

Oh God. She tightened her grip on the phone, her eyes widened about as far as they come. "Wh-what do you want, Kai?"

"_I don't know._"

"Why are you calling then?" She wasn't about to take it easy on him, he had just completely messed up her groove. This was not something that she was looking forward to. She wanted to deal with him face to face. Not to mention that she didn't really feel like dealing with a mental breakdown, that was caused by his catalystic reaction to her.

"_Ray told me to. He and Max wouldn't leave me alone._"

"Wasn't Hilary around?"

"_Do you think I'd call when she was?_"

"Good point." She then realized that the anger she had poured into the line at the beginning of the conversation had died, and she pretty much abandoned it.

"_But you're not mad? How come?_"

She didn't respond. Not to that, at least. "You're coming to Buffalo, for the championships, right?"

"_Yes._"

"I'm not dealing with this on no phone conversation."

"_Fine._" He paused. "_So I'll see you around then?_"

"Yeah." She hung up the phone and felt, in every way, an entirely lower definition of low. He wasn't going to see her. She wasn't going to have time for herself in Buffalo. That's why she was leaving a week early. She had to help Mr. Dickenson set things up, deal with interviews, check into her hotel, deal with the Arena, which they were going to have to share with the resident hockey team...

At least I'll probably catch a Sabres game, she thought hopefully.

_**x x x**_

She was a good liar, he'd give her that. There was something in her voice, just the way it sounded. Overall, she sounded alright, but deep down, he knew. That phone call had messed with her head, big time. He tossed the phone from hand to hand. Was she going to meet up with him in Buffalo?

Probably not.

It was probably just a comfort thing, a meaningless promise that they decided on to fill the spaces. He didn't like it. He couldn't go back to her. And he wouldn't.

Don't even go back to that damned reason, his mind protested. That reason is dead. You could've protected her, and you know it. There's another reason why. You're afraid-

He shook his head to rid himself of the thought, no matter how true. He didn't want to face that one in particular. He had no way of getting over that one. He couldn't just deal with it, like some normal teen. No. There had to be some past consequence from his life that he'd always live up to.

His grandfather was winning, he noticed.

His life was being torn in two.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

With this newfound- or was it something he knew along, he wasn't sure- knowledge, he walked out of his room and set the phone into the charger in the kitchen. Hilary was sitting at the table, and he figured AJ had called her and said that he'd called her.

"You know, you shouldn't mess with her head like that," Hilary said, attempting an angry voice. "Though she said it was nice to hear you not completely pissed at her."

"Hn." He sat down, figuring she had something important to say. They did have a pretty decent relationship at one point... but that had died, and now it was just some fragments of words that used to be something else.

"Are you ever going to stop being so stubborn? You were with her for God's sake. She's a part of you."

"Don't go there," Kai said. "I don't want to listen to it."

"Alright." She tilted her head to the side and looked out the window. "She really is going to be in Buffalo, in case you didn't believe her. She's helping out Mr. Dickenson."

"I never said I didn't believe her, Hilary."

She nodded. "I figured. Well, Tyson and I are going for dinner. I'll see you later." She got up from the table, placed a hand on his shoulder and left.

Kai said nothing in response, going to the other door, leading outside. The cool winter air he was met with felt good. He liked the feeling; it made him at home. He thought about where they were having the championships.

Wasn't Buffalo good and snowy for Christmas?

_**x x x**_

"Personally, I can't wait to see what you all decided to get me," Daichi said, jumping up and down on the hotel bed in the room he was to be sharing with Kenny. They had drawn straws, and the poor computer nerd had lost.

"Nothing, if you keep that up. The only gift you might get is some poison in your food," Hiro said.

"If he was sharing a room with Kai, he wouldn't make it until tomorrow morning," Hiro said snidely.

Kai grunted, and everyone believed that would be a "hell yes" if anyone else was in the situation other than the human ice berg. Tyson and the others laughed.

There was a week until December twenty-fifth, and the city was filled to the brim with beybladers, not to mention rabid Christmas shoppers who had pushed off shopping until the last minute. As Kai had thought, Buffalo was indeed covered in almost a foot of snow, and it was good and chilly- his kind of weather. While everyone else was bundled up and complaining about the cold, he (and a certain team of sexy Russians) were completely fine with the climate of the venue.

AJ would be fine with it, he thought suddenly.

"...so then we'll go to dinner. Okay Kai?"

Hilary was looking at him with a curious glance. From her point of view, his face was entirely blank. "I don't think he heard you, Tyson."

"Whatever," Kai said, and walked out of his room, to the one he would be sharing with Ray. The White Tiger followed him stealthily. Something was weighing down on his thoughts again, and he'd probably need someone to take out his frustration on- or divulge a juicy secret to.

Leaving Max, Hiro, Hilary, and Tyson to their own wishes, they each threw their bags into their rooms and began unpacking. Tyson was staying with Hilary, while Max had agreed to bunk with Hiro.

Hilary threw herself back on the huge queen sized bed that she would be sharing with Tyson. "Do you think they'll get back together?"

"I don't know." Tyson pressed a hand to the tip of his nose, thinking. "At this point, I guess we can only hope. She's going to be here right?"

"She's been for a week already. We'll see her sometime soon."

"All of us?"

"Well yeah, duh!"

_**x x x**_

She stared at the chairman in immediate disapproval of what the man was about to make her do. "You've got to be kidding me!"

He shook his head and smiled at her. "If you say it, then you won't get mad at me later. It's just an interview, and a few pictures. No one is asking you to divulge any secrets with this magazine. Just say what you want, and please- please don't cause a scene!"

Now that made her smirk. "And what if I do?"

"God, I still see that boy in you every time you do something like this!" She smiled at Dickenson and he sighed in relief. "Please, AJ, for the sake of the B.B.A."

"Yeah, yeah. For the B.B.A... and world peace... and potentially Santa Claus. I know, I know." She paused, no longer distressed. "I'll go be a good little World Champ. You just better be grateful that I don't eat like Tyson does."

They laughed. "True," He said, nodded. "You have a point there."

With a quick smile, she allowed a very modern looking woman to take her into another room to get changed into the clothing for the spread, and the interview that would be occurring as well. This was an entirely different part of the hotel she'd never been into. It seemed like a private lounge.

There were huge plushy chairs, large couches, and a small coffee table in the center of the furniture. The modern looking woman sat down on a chair, rather professionally. AJ, however, went for the casual approach, being a teenager and all. She sat down on one of the large black leather couches, her legs stretched out on the second cushion, so that she consumed all of it with her frail body.

"Well, I'm Aiisha," The woman said, with a smile. She had to be in her mid twenties, by AJ's guestimate. She had short brown hair, and amber eyes. Aiisha extended a hand to AJ, who shook it and smiled sincerely. "I'm really excited to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Her green eyes focused out the window, and she caught the sight, through the snow, of a mop of slate hair, and those amethyst grey eyes... Kai, her mind said, saying his name slowly in his head. This had to be his type of weather, his climate. She loved it too, but... her breath caught up in her throat. He was- he was- "breathtaking..." she decided upon.

"Excuse me?"

She blushed, a bit embarrassed. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was just-"

"I understand," Aiisha said gently. "I've been in the same place myself. All professionalism aside, you know, if you're after a champion, it doesn't hurt that you're one yourself."

AJ laughed. "Yeah," she said, the word rolling off her tongue. "It doesn't hurt a bit." Laughter consumed them. "Now let's get to that bloody interview..."

_**x x x**_

"Now that is beautiful," The photographer said, a male, in his early thirties. He had spiky bleach blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Personally, AJ admitted, his style was impeccable. "I'd say 'work it,' but you've already done it. Keep it up, baby," He said, a smile gracing his face.

"Gotcha, Emery," AJ acknowledged. "I'm in a good mood now, that interview wasn't as bad as I'd thought."

"Okay," he said, pulling her away from the being the camera's target. "How about something juicy, as all hormonal boys between ten and thirty are probably dieing to know how sexy you can be."

"What?" AJ was surprised. Dickenson didn't know about this, did he? "Did you ask Mr. Dickenson?" The man shook his head. That was probably their motive, to get her to do something that he didn't know about, and probably wouldn't approve of. But it was her decision, and she looked pretty damned good. "Sure, Emery, why the hell not?"

"Good," Emery said, pleased. He turned to his camera crew. "Break out the hot chocolate and scarves, we're going outside."

_**x x x**_

At Ray's invitation, Max came flying into the room. "Dude, you have to see this," The White Tiger said, his nose practically pressed up against the window. "Mariah would kill me if she knew what I was doing, but I think Hilary would castrate both of us. Anyway, you have to see this."

Max shuddered at the Hilary thought, clearing a patch of condensation on the bottom corner of the window and peering out at the street. Snow was falling, and they were just outside the hotel lobby, in front of the fountain, turned toward the window. "Holy shit, is that who I think it is?"

"Yeah."

"Why the hell would AJ be doing that?"

Kai's ears pricked. She was actually here? "Move," he said, pusing Ray out of the way.

Ray grinned and sat down on the bed. Mission accomplished, he thought. And this was quite the opportunity.

Kai stared, in shock, at the rogue woman who had previously been an extension of himself. She looked... she looked-

Like hell.

And he loved it.

Her shirt was dipped down low, sliced down the front, while her jeans ripped and torn in different places. Almost preppy, but the look on her face was the angstiness she now carried. It was enticing, and he didn't dare look away. The way her hair looked, a bit wet from the snow, a little wavy from the moisture. She was holding it up with one hand, behind her head. They were far enough away that he couldn't see all the details, but he noted the one hand, her right, pulling down the right side of her jeans. He saw a splash of color. It wasn't a bullet hole, like the one he could scarcely make out from the cut of her shirt, but it was different. Something that made him think twice.

What the hell was that? He wondered, peering closer. He could just make it out...

A white rose.

Silence.

Flames behind it.

Oh shit. It was a flipping tattoo. And the way that last snowflakes melted down it-

It was real.

"God, why did she have to go and do that?"

"Do what?" Max asked. He moved out of the way so Ray could look.

Kai sighed. The blonde was just too naive. He had no clue. "Nothing." He tried, and after failing numerous times to draw his attention away from her, he made his way back to his bed, and sat on it, attempting to clear the image from his mind.

Yet somehow, he just didn't want to.

_**x x x**_

**_author's note: _**alright, I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon, and I won't be back until Sunday, so I can't guarantee anything until Monday... I think. Soo, knowing that, and that I need 8 more reviews I CAN COUNT THAT ON MY HANDS please, review for me! Please, please, please, please... well, you get the idea! And thanks to all of you who have reviewed.

and if you don't read anything else in the notes, read **_this_** when you review, would you please do me a favor and give me an idea of what you would like to happen? Nothing I have yet is written in stone, and I was wondering just what you'd like to see happen. so yeah... REVIEW!

x3 Distant Storm


	15. Chapter 15

**_author's note_: THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! _I HAVE OVER 100!_ **And because of this, I think most of you will like this chapter... I don't think anyone will be too angry over this one. This chapter is a little more toward the M-rated side of T at the end, I mean, nothing too raunchy or anything, but I don't want anyone flipping out because they think it's not rated high enough. You have been warned, though I'd never write a lemon, and if I did, there'd be a lot of warnings...

Don't worry, I still don't own beyblade, and I don't own the movie Miracle, which I mention. Though it's an amazing vid that all hockey lovers should check out.

_**The Real Me**_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**Distant Storm**_

_**x x x**_

Hilary ran down the final flight of stairs before reaching the door. The Adam's Mark hotel was nestled near the Skyway, leading to Buffalo's southern suburbs, and the I-90, leading north to the Peace Bridge, Canada, Grand Island, Niagara Falls, and the smaller suburbs and cities to the north. It was located near the HSBC Arena, the home of the finals, as well as the boat harbor leading to Lake Erie, which was like a frozen wasteland this time of year.

She caught sight of the fountain, and more importantly, the girl in front of it. "AJ! Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

The dark brunette smirked. She had gotten her hair dyed all one color, a dark, deep brown, that glimmered amongst the snow. "A photo shoot, bitch, what do you think?"

Hilary smirked. She knew her cousin was merely joking. "Yeah, yeah. Maybe I want in on- Holy shit! Nice tattoo!"

"Thanks, I didn't want them to see all of it, but i guess this is just the way things work out." She shrugged. "Besides, I've got another one, and that's the one that I don't plan on showing everyone just yet."

Emery ran a hand through his spiky hair, took a sip of his hot chocolate, and yelled at the two girls. "How about we finish this up. Just a few more shots."

"Okay," AJ said, and Hilary came over to the photographer, who was acting more like a director, than a guy who takes pictures. She lowered herself back into the position she was previously in, and did what she had been asked to do. "Did anyone ever tell you that, as cold as it is, this stuff is really cool?"

Emery rolled his eyes. "You're such a child, Audrey."

"Don't I know it." She threw up the snow as a child would and stared at it as it came down.

"Get pictures of that," The man said quietly. "Now!"

"Ahh, childlike wonder..." Hilary said, laughing up a storm. "You know, you might as well make a snow angel Aud."

"No, we need you relatively dry. Now get in the fountain."

"Well that was a contradiction," AJ said, carefully placing one black heeled boot on the thick glassy ice covering the water of the fountain.

"It's frozen solid, hon, it is winter, after all." Emery clicked his tongue against his teeth in annoyance. "One hand on it, turn and look at me."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Kai was staring at you through the window before," Hilary said, which completely broke AJ's focus.

"Enough," Emery said, noting that it was bothering his 'little starlet,' as he had called her earlier. "This 'Kai' person can wait."

AJ sent him a thankful glance, and he shot her one back that said 'do your thing.' Which she did. With no problems. If only everything was that easy.

_**x x x**_

Ray had left with Max, using some feeble excuse that Kai normally wouldn't buy. However, as he really had a lot to think about, it was probably for the best anyway. What the hell was his problem, why couldn't he just move on?

His conscience brought up a valid reason, but he shoved it to the farthest depths of his mind. He was going around in circles. He had really gotten in over his head this time. Thinking back on it, why did he ever get together with her in the first place? He thought about it.

Oh yeah. There's a memory he shouldn't have brought up.

Pacing back to the window, he caught Hilary smiling at her, saying something slyly, before AJ's face twisted into one of shock and a bit of discomfort, like she had brought up something utterly mind boggling, or said something that the girl wasn't expecting.

Probably about me, his mind reasoned, and he agreed. It would make sense. So that was it. She was a bit uncomfortable about him. This meant he could tick her off once and for all, and that would be the end of it.

With that thought, he made his way out the door. Perhaps soon they could have that 'talk' he had mentioned before.

_**x x x**_

A few days later, the championships began. The eight finalist teams had been reduced to four, the PPB All-Starz, The Blitzkrieg Boys, Blue Arcadium, and the B.B.A. Revolution. Now, as most members of the Blitzkrieg Boys and B.B.A. Revolution had guessed, Blue Arcadium had to be Voltaire and Boris's plan to take out the champions with their cyber bit beasts.

However much they weren't trusted by their opponents, the crowd had fallen in love with the team, for their mysterious nature, and their show-stopping performances. In the mind of a certain Tala Valkov, it was just plain tacky. Couldn't they just get to the point and spare the performance? The only performance attack he'd liked was the World Champion's Serendipity Uprising. He had a feeling that there was some hidden meaning behind that attack, with all the stars and what not. Still, it packed quite a punch, and he liked watching people squirm. The mystified audience was great, but you shouldn't mystify the blader. You should make them squirm in anticipation of what your attack is going to do to them.

Anyway, the opinion he had right now of said World Champion, was that she was going to be quite the bitch at final time. Whether or not she was in love with his numbskull of a 'friend,' if one wished to call it that. Tala was quite sure that Kai had no idea, and that was why it would be sweet, whether he got to take Kai out, or if someone else did. She was going to rip him a new one, just by being attached to the championship title.

He was the one, after all, who had said she wasn't strong enough. Tala smirked his wolfish smirk. Yeah. That would be all the payback he'd ever need.

Hopefully- he prayed for this one- he'd be around when it happened. The upstaging of the Great Kai Hiwatari was a feat in itself. He'd pay to see it.

_**x x x**_

"Come on, guys," Ricky said, to the group of beybladers behind him. To his left, Kai Hiwatari stalked in his cold demeanor toward the front lobby of the HSBC arena. It was full of beybladers, as the doors wouldn't open for the fans until seven pm. It was only six. The glass doors were opened by someone, who Ricky registered as Mika Shezmerski, a Polish blader who had placed in the top ten at the finals.

It was a little strange to be leading the championship team, when overall, he was still only second best, and second best really didn't mean anything when you didn't really win on your own. Still, Mr. Dickenson and AJ had spent two hours convincing him otherwise, so he'd play along.

"Where the hell are you taking us?"

"Well, you can't go in the back way, it's kinda jam packed," Hilary said, in response to Tyson's question. "I know where we're going, can me and Tyson go take a look around?"

Ricky ran a hand through his hair. "Whatever," he said, a bit flustered. Kenny was to meet up with them later, and that left him with Kai, Max, and Ray. "The locker rooms are toward the back."

"Yeah," Max said, eyes brightened with excitement, "The Sabres play here, we're using their locker rooms!"

A snort was heard from the escalators leading to the landing that over looked the bottom level of the entrance. "What do you know about hockey, boy?"

Max glared at Tala and his team mates, while Kai grunted. Ricky realized this would be a fight, but decided that it wasn't his place.

"Our teams have beaten yours, so don't go there."

"You tell 'em Maxy," Ray said, thoroughly confused. He'd never seen hockey before, much less understood why everyone was getting all defensive. But he figured he'd just support his team mate.

"You get all your players from either Canada or Europe, so I wouldn't go there."

"Ever seen _Miracle_?" Max said, a smirk on his face. "Based. On. A. True. Story. Kapeesh?"

"Alright, alright," Kai said, growing annoyed at the banter. "Though I don't think the Sabres ever won the Stanley Cup, Max." The captain smirked back at Max, who growled in annoyance.

"You're on our side, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah." Ricky took this as a hint and led them upstairs.

At the top of the escalator, there were even more beybladers, not to mention ones in clusters. The Italian boy saw two figures, one who looked kind of annoyed, and the other who shrugged and was being somewhat authoritive. What was the deal with these people and listening?

He turned to his group of followers. "Hang on one sec, okay?" They nodded.

Ricky marched over to the two people standing by the railing overlooking the entrance which had been swamped with fans since about two pm that day.

"...I'm just saying that everything has to be perfect, and you and your men are taking way too long. The public is allowed in-" She checked her watch "-in an hour."

"Hey," Ricky said, positioning himself next to the young woman. "You know not to give her trouble. Miss Carson here can tell Dickenson and someone else can do your job. It's not that hard."

She smiled at him, and turned her attention back to the construction supervisor. "Just do it, and don't let me catch you guys slacking off again. This is the fucking championships."

"Yes, Miss Carson."

She sighed. "Thank you."

The man left, and AJ smiled at Ricky again, relieved. "Things getting a bit out of hand?"

"It's the final four, and I just wanted them to reinforce the stadiums. Between Tala, Kai, and Tyson, we'll be needing all the help we can get."

"Not to mention that whole Blue Arcadium thing."

"They're too flashy for my taste," She said, rolling her eyes. "Perhaps for some, but I don't really like their whole 'Oh My God, the crowd loves me, look at this' routine. No thanks."

He shrugged. "I gotta go though, I have to show the B.B.A. Revo-"

"Hey AJ!" Max said, tackling the girl. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

She laughed in pure joy. "It's nice to see you too Maxy. How've you been?" She looked beyond him to where Ray was, standing there cooly. "You owe me a hug too, Tiger Boy," She said, causing him to blush. He hugged her fiercely as well, happy to see her.

"We've been good," Ray said, with a smile. "How about you?" He jerked his head back a little to indicate the captain of the team, who seemed to be frozen to the spot, however, he wasn't gawking at her. Which was a nice thing, even if he was still a complete asshole in her book.

"Fine, I'm cool with it," she said, with a smile. She lowered her voice. "He still has no clue, heh?"

"No, but I'm betting you're itching to tell him," Max said slyly. She shook her head.

"No need for him to know just yet. When I crown you guys the champions then we'll talk. For now, it can wait."

Tala came up to their little group, provoking a little glare from the blonde. "Make sure I'm around," Tala said, smirking at Max's apparent annoyance. "I want to see him squirm."

She smiled at him darkly. "I'd bet you would. That's why you're here, isn't it?"

"No, someone's gotta teach him a lesson in the beystadium. And since you aren't the one to do it... not now at least, I'll take that liberty."

She clapped him on the shoulder, and he left, without so much as a word to the others, who rolled their eyes. At least Tala liked one of them. Usually everyone just got shunned after a single comment their direction. "Well, I have to go, there's a lot of planning to do. Good luck tonight against the Blitzkrieg Boys. They haven't said much about your match, but I'm sure you'll beat 'em."

Max smiled. "I called Spencer if he's battling, and I'm sure Ray and Bryan have a score to settle."

"Then take 'em down," She said giving them each a kiss on the cheek. "And I'll keep those medals ready for you."

They nodded, and Ricky gave her a warm smile before she walked away, first passing Kai.

"Wench."

She took a single step past him before turning on her heel. "Excuse me?"

"Hn."

"If you've got something to say, lover boy, please, go on. I'm all ears." Her gaze on him was intense. He'd never called her something like this, and she didn't like it. So she'd solve the problem. Her own way.

"I just said 'wench.' How do you know I wasn't calling some other female a wench?"

"Because, I'm the only girl in the room."

"She's got him there," Ray said, watching from behind AJ with interest. Ricky was confused, and Max was also genuinely interested in what she was going to do.

"Okay, so I was talking about you. What are you going to do about it?" He quirked his eyebrows in a menacing way that questioned her.

She smirked like he typically did, catching him off guard. Leaning closer, she tilted her head like she was going to kiss him, but stopped just before his lips, her breath teasing him. "As you've said before, _Phoenix_, 'I know ways to make you weak in the knees.'" Backing off, he leaned forward just a bit, as if to follow her lips, to catch them with his own.

He cursed himself. He could tell his mind no, and try and convince himself, but his body wouldn't have it. He was addicted to her, physically, mentally, completely... And he needed her.

And the way she had said what he knew was his pet name... oh man was he in trouble. He thought up a witty comeback, which was taking his overloading mind way too long. She had already stalked off though. He'd have to find her tonight. He couldn't talk with her. He had to get everything out of his system. Once and for all.

Meanwhile, in the corner, a pair of crimson eyes glimmered dangerously. He held the communicator to his lips. "It would seem he's still taken with her, if body language says anything..."

_"Good work, Will. Very good indeed."_

_**x x x**_

Heather walked briskly from the communications and lab room, down the hallway, until she met up with a mahogany door. She knocked three times, quick and short. The door opened a crack. "Yes?"

"Sirs, it's me, Heather."

"Proceed." She entered cautiously, to see her two bosses, Boris Balkov, and Voltaire. She looked up at them, her pale blonde hair trailing behind her.

Voltaire eyed her questioningly. "What?"

"I have new information. Apparently Kai is still taken by Miss Carson. Is there any way you would like me to address this situation?"

The elder of the two stroked his chin for a moment, in thought. Boris looked at him, waiting for a glimmer of his eyes to help him recognize his superior's idea. "Perhaps..." Voltaire began, "We should greet her with a blast from his past." He eyed Boris, who immediately knew what he meant. "I believe, Boris, that this is your department, no?"

He nodded. "I can have her ready to go. All I need is for Miss Heather to choose a blader worthy of the beast."

"Sirs?"

"Black Dranzer needs a beyblader worthy of her power. After all, Miss Carson should be blown out of the water by something... _appropriate_ of the situation"

She nodded. "I'll get right on it. When do we stage this revolt?"

Boris and Voltaire looked at each other, a smile spreading across their faces. They wanted a bang, and of course, the overflow of action. And they'd be there to watch it. In person. "We'll let you know."

_**x x x**_

Kai walked through the hotel carefully, avoiding any familiar faces. He'd overheard Hilary. Her parents wouldn't be here until the day of the finals to watch them. Meaning tomorrow in the afternoon sometime. That would work out perfectly for him. He'd also overheard the room number.

A visit always made him feel pretty good, especially with the finals coming up soon, he'd have plenty of time to work all the stress out of his system. At least he prayed so. Otherwise, he'd be letting someone else take his place in the battle. That was only as a last resort though. He had a good feeling about the battle. They'd win, even if his grandfather was behind it.

And then...

Well, he'd worry about tonight first.

He laid a slow, patient knock on the door. He heard her approach it, and then press both hands against it, to get up on her toes and use the peep hole. She opened the door carefully.

"What do you want?" She asked, apparently not in the best of moods.

"You."

"That's cheezy, and I'm a wench, remember? I wouldn't want you to sink to my level."

He smirked. "Alright, alright." He held up both hands, in defeat. "I'm sorry about before."

"Yeah, sure, and you're going to make it up to me right?"

He nodded, and she held open the door for him. She shut it behind her and sat on the edge of the bed as he leaned against the wall across from her. "That was all it took for you to open the door? You really are as bad as Hilary said.

"And you weren't turned on at all before in the Arena."

He shrugged, "Your point? You aren't ugly, Audrey."

"But I'm still not good enough."

"You know, in my mind, I just planned on kissing you until you screamed my name. This talking shit is ruining that." She rolled her eyes, finding it not at all funny.

Kai came and sat next to her. "I did this for you."

"Don't play that game with me. You dumped me to save me, yeah, yeah, I've heard that about a million times." She looked at him, a storm brewing in her green eyes. "What was the real reason? Am I not good enough? Strong enough? What? Or is it that you're afraid to be in love with me? You did dump me within eight hours of saying it."

His mouth opened, then shut. He thought for a moment before responding. She was getting into that chemical reaction mode, and this time he was positive that he was indeed the catalyst to speed up the reaction. "I don't want you to get hurt, and I'll sacrifice if I have to. He's my family. You can't erase that."

"And you were welcomed into my family too. We all accepted you. Blood means shit in today's society. Everyone is a little of everything, no matter what. Because somewhere down the line, somebody screwed the person next door."

Kai wasn't quite sure what to say to that, but her shaking hand was down on top of his. "You still love me, like she said, don't you?"

"Don't." She said. "He hasn't come after me since I went back to Miami, except for once, when I was in a tournament. And the guy who challenged me is now one of my closer friends. I'm sure he's still watching me, just because of what happened between us before. And I know he's watching you, and that Blue Arcadium is probably his team of cyber bit beast wielding freak shows with a personality complex that's sure to appear when you fight them tomorrow."

AJ closed her eyes and opened them again, obviously a bit rattled. "I don't doubt that Blue Arcadium is the team he sent, but you have to admit that we will probably beat them." His voice was low, and when he spoke he thought about it.

"Then what?" She removed her hand from his and stepped over toward the window. The suite had a balcony, but it was currently home to about half a foot of snow. "When all is said and done, where does that leave us?"

"I don't know." She came up behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders and rubbing his back. "I can't promise anything," he whispered, leaning back into her hands. "Lower," he moaned, and she did as he commanded. She stopped after a moment, and lowered her head to his shoulder, her nose barely touching his neck, but she leaned toward him and nuzzled his neck.

"You're losing control, aren't you?" She questioned, almost hypnotically. He nodded.

"God, AJ, yes I am." She said nothing in response and kissed his neck once. He shivered, and the next thing she knew, she was pinned down to the bed. "And I'm not going to stop until you're as crazy as I am."

Her mind screamed 'go,' and he seemed to hear the thought, crushing his lips against her neck. "Oh god, please," She said, as he lifted his head up and looked down at her. Her eyes were hazy. "Just tonight, that's all I ask."

He said nothing.

"Tomorrow, it's up to you."

"You are as crazy as I am, aren't you?"

"More so, if you can imagine it."

"Alright." He got up from on top of her and laid down next to her slender form. She watched him curiously. Almost hesitantly, for his sake and hers, he opened up his arms to her. She scooted in next to him, and he closed them around her. "Just tonight."

She nodded.

Silence followed.

He dipped down and kissed her raggedly, bruising both their lips. She rolled over on top of him, leaning down to kiss him just as hard. A moment later, she extended her hands skyward, and he got the message, pulling the shirt up and off of her. He then grabbed her arms and pulled her back down onto him, but caught her cheek, as she had hit the spot on his neck, just below his ear.

He moaned, and she took the hint and moved up to nibble on his ear. His hands were on the small of her back, tracing intricate patterns with his fingers. She felt like she was tingling all over, and the same went for him. With a sudden outburst of energy, he rolled her back down, underneath him. She looked up at him, and he saw the emotion.

"Damn it, you are still in love with me, aren't you?"

"As if you aren't."

"Don't."

"Shut up and kiss me."

That was one simple command he could relate to. Very well. She felt him move down her neck, leaving white hot, open mouthed kisses trailing from her cheek to her collarbone. It felt out of this world. She brought her legs up over his back, locking them together, and began pulling on the hem of his shirt, until it too became a trivial piece of cloth on the floor. The scarf had been discarded with it, getting in her way.

Her hands went from tracing lazy circles onto his back, to running right down his bare chest. He was muscular as all get out, and she loved it. Not that she didn't have muscles of her own as well.

"You've been working out again," he said, into her neck.

"And don't act like it doesn't turn you on," she responded.

"Believe me, I won't."

She smiled at him, and he did the same. Nothing mattered. They both knew that facing this tomorrow, when they weren't together, and couldn't be- for Kai's reasons- would be hell, but that was tomorrow, and it was still today, and the thought was in the back of their minds. Wherever it led, they'd figure it out, eventually. But until then-

Until then, they'd just blow each other's minds.

At one point, the two of them had accidentally wrestled themselves off the bed, landing on the floor in a tangle of appendages. Kai untangled himself, and pulled his sweaty partner up off the floor. "You okay?"

"Mmm."

He said nothing, dropping to his knees before her, wrapping his arms around her middle, and kissing her just below the navel. Nothing had ever gone beyond kissing or a love bite, nor had they planned anything as such, as Kai was a gentleman, and Audrey had declared herself saved for marriage, stating that she would never be pinned as a class A whore, like her friends who could get laid by five different guys a week.

"Damn you, Audrey," He whispered into her. "I hate you, damn it."

He began to tug at her pants, removing one hand from her waist to unbutton the jeans she had on. She'd have to be careful, because both of them were pretty desperate on this night. And she really didn't want to have her affair with this guy turn into some romance novel.

Her hands were placed on his shoulders for support, for fear of her knees buckling. She loved him, and she had him for this night, so she was going to make the most of it. He still made her weak in the knees, though his had buckled long before hers.

"Your previous statement was right," he said, looking up to her face. She said nothing, and he kissed her tanned skin again, sliding her pants down just a little, to reveal the tattoo he had seen before. It was a white rose, and the fire behind it was indeed multi colored, as though the sun had hit it in a multitude of directions so it shimmered like no tomorrow. "When did you get this done?" He touched it with his fingers, brushing against her skin tenderly, with soft, smooth strokes. She tingled even more from this touch. He was touching her...

...like he was in love with her.

"Mmn...Three weeks ago."

He kissed it once, twice, then a third and final time, before standing up and kissing her lips again, like he used to, slowly and smoothly. She seemed to melt right into him, and they fell back onto the bed. "I love you," she whispered, out of breath and tired. "I want you to know that."

He pulled her into him, kissing her hair, and squeezing her tightly. He waited until he was positive she was asleep before speaking. "And I love you back, we just can't be together."

Her eyes opened, but she closed them. His judgment on some things were immaculate, but on others, like this one, he was about as blind as a bat. Though something good had come out of it.

At least now, now-

there was hope.

_**x x x**_

**_author's note: _**Well, for those reviewers(okay just about all of them) who wanted Kai and AJ to get back together, is that okay for you? I wasn't quite sure how to make this work out, but I think I have it all figured out, and I hope Kai wasn't too OOC. I've been really on the edge about that lately. There shouldn't be too many more chapters, maybe twenty at the most. Actually, I'm thinking along the lines of seventeen or eighteen. But you never know. Anywho, that's all I've got to say, other than HOLY CRAP I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS! The goal has been reached, so I won't ask for anything! That's chapter fifteen! WOO! See you next chapter!

x3 Distant Storm


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own beyblade.

Author's note: The review replies weren't working, it kept telling me 'you aren't the author of this story, reviews haven't shown up on the site yet... blah blah blah...', so Thanks to everyone who has reviews, Silver-WindScar, I'm glad last chapter blew every past emotion out the window, that's what I was going for. And I'm sorry, Darkheart1992, boring was not my plan, I'm sorry you feel that way. This chapter may also seem like a filler if that's how you feel. However, next chapter... well, let's worry about it at the end of this one. And now, without further ado, here's chapter sixteen!

_**The Real Me**_

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_**Distant Storm**_

_**x x x**_

In a way, when she woke up, it was just how she had expected. He was long gone, with no traces of him being there in the first place, with the exception of the smell of his cologne, a distinctive scent she would recognize anywhere, embedded in the sheets. She drew them up around her face and inhaled deeply.

"At least he loves me," she whispered, half asleep.

"Who loves you?"

AJ shot up like she had been fired from a cannon. "Mom? What the hell are you doing here?"

"We told you we'd be here today, sweetheart, remember?"

She looked at the clock. It was almost seven thirty. "You guys are early."

"Yeah, we decided to take the earlier flight, that way we could grab some breakfast before you had to run off with Mr. Dickenson."

"Yeah." She played with the hem of her sheets.

"Honey, what's that?"

Audrey looked up at her mother, then followed her finger, which was pointing to something next to her, on top of the sheets.

"Oh- ohh." AJ picked up the object, a red rose. Something was tied around it, and she pulled the ribbon to open the paper attached.

_"I like the white, but you deserve the red."_

"You weren't doing anything that we should know about, were you, missy?" Her father asked, looking at her with a furrowed brow.

She shook her head. "Nothing I'm not allowed to do." She slid out from under the covers and placed the rose in a vase of water. Her father rolled his eyes, not believing her, and left the room so she could get ready.

"So," Her mother said, eyeing the rose carefully. "Who got this for you?"

AJ sighed, and the elder woman looked over at her. "It was him, wasn't it?"

Her mother was smart, she'd figure it out eventually, so AJ decided to be honest. "Yeah." She pulled the note out from behind her back.

"He was here last night, wasn't he?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't have sex with him did you?"

"Oh God Ma, NO! I didn't! I plan on having a white wedding, thanks." She smiled at her mother, who had a sly look on her face.

"Just checking, just checking."

"Yeah, yeah." She looked up out the window at the snow covered city. "He said he loved me, if that counts for anything."

Mrs. Carson pulled AJ into a hug. "That's great, sweetheart, absolutely great! I can't wait to tell your father that we have a son-in-law-to-be again."

AJ frowned. "No. We aren't together." Her mom let go of her and eyed her carefully. "It's complicated. He still doesn't think we should be together because of Voltaire and his nonsense. Which I think he probably knows that Kai came to see me tonight, I'm sure I'm being followed."

Her mother choked on her coffee. "We can get you a security detail-"

"Yeah, invite them to join my detail. I can't trust too many people like that, Ma, I'm better off on my own, cause anyone who I don't know who's following me can be taken out. I'm the champ for a reason, remember?"

She sighed. "You're as tough as nails, Aud, you know that?"

AJ smiled. "Tell that to Kai."

"I think we've all tried. That boy's stubborn."

"About as stubborn bullet proof glass."

"And you love it about him, don't lie."

"Yeah, yeah." She paused. "Wait until I get to crown his team the champions. Tala Valkov and his team mates are taking bets on his reaction to my status. I think his friend Spencer bet that Kai would shit his pants."

"You never know, honey, though I think that he's a little more refined."

"Yeah, but watching his mouth hit the ground and seeing him eat his words will make it worth it."

Mrs. Carson smiled, pouring her daughter a cup of coffee. "You know, it sounds more like you're interested in showing him up than you are getting back together with him."

"Honestly, I don't think that's true, but you think what you want. He'll be down on his knees at some point this week, apologizing to me. Cause I'm not stopping until I get Voltaire and Boris- whoever-he-is in custody of the cops. Prison for them will be beautiful for me. Then maybe you'll have your son-in-law-to-be back."

"I hope so."

"There's a lot of hope around here lately, Ma. Good call."

**_x x x_**

Kai sauntered into the room he shared with Ray at about seven am. A few minutes too late, seeing as Ray was awake, and Kai's bed hadn't even been touched.

"Where were you? There's still a flipping chocolate on your pillow for God's sake." The Russian teen said nothing, turning to his bag and pulling out spare clothes. "Kai, answer me!"

"Hn."

"Were you out getting laid?"

Kai looked at him like he had a hole in his head, and if he didn't, Kai was going to make sure there was one. "Try again."

"You were with AJ, I can tell. You haven't looked this... well, this happy."

The captain glared at Ray, who shook it off. "Hey, I'm just saying. I'm just happy you weren't with the tramp on the corner." Ray paused. "You didn't rape her or anything, did you?"

"I didn't even see her backside, she was watching me the entire time."

"Too much info, man, what you decide to do is your problem, not mine!"

Kai smirked. Good. He was squirming enough for this morning. "Get the hell ready for your battle. I'm getting in the shower."

"Make sure it's a cold one, I'm sure she'll be watching you!"

Ray quickly dodged a hair dryer that had been previously lying on the counter in the bathroom.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help!"

"If you want to make it to your battle today, then shut the hell up!"

"Make me."

"Don't go there, Kon." There was a deadly silence, in which Ray moved over to Kai's bed quietly. "And don't you even _think_ about stealing my chocolate. It's on my pillow, not yours."

"Aww, damn it!"

_**x x x**_

"Is everything all set?"

"Yes. We've done a marvelous job, Shane seems to have bonded quite well with Black Dranzer, in just a short period of time."

He smiled. "Good, Heather, and we're all set to go?"

"Yes, the flight to Buffalo will only take a few hours. We'll be there with time to spare."

Boris's voice joined the bunch. "Good. Everything shall work out perfectly. Blue Arcadium and Shane will be taking this entire sport by storm."

"Now, now, don't rule out the B.B.A. Revolution."

"They'll crumble once Shane finishes off AJ. And Kai will fall right apart with it." Boris paused. "Heather, send in our dearest Shane. I have another point of the plan we haven't discussed yet." Heather nodded and left the room in a hurry.

Voltaire eyed him questioningly. "What do you plan on doing, Boris? We can't exactly cage her, Kai would surely go on a rampage if we kidnap her."

"That's why we won't." A smirk spread across both their faces.

A white-blonde boy entered the room, his blue eyes dull and cold. "You asked for me, sir?"

"Ahh, Shane," Boris said, considerably pleased. "I have a small addition to your orders."

"What is it sir?"

"When you beat the girl."

"Yes?"

"Kill her." His eyes lit up in amusement.

"Not a problem."

Voltaire howled maniacally. "Now there's one of the better points of our plan. Apparently kids don't know when to stop, seeing as a bullet wouldn't do it."

"Exactly. Perhaps a demonic phoenix straight from hell will solve our problem."

"Exactly."

_**x x x**_

The final match had long since been underway. The first match of five had been lost by Ray, second won by Hilary, the third had been lost by Max, who was not thrilled at all, and the fourth match was currently in progress. Kai was up against a green haired individual named Ivan, who refused to stay down.

Luckily, that was Kai's favorite type of opponent.

"Markana, serpent's haze!"

"Dranzer, dodge it!"

Ivan's green blade glowed an eerie yellowish color, as a brown and green serpent emerged. Kai's eyes narrowed.

Markana.

The bit beast spiraled up into the air after Kai's Dranzer, and wrapped around the phoenix, constricting it. "Come on Dranzer, get out of there!" Tyson howled, from the bench. His hand and Hilary's were intertwined. If they lost this match, they were done for.

"No offense or anything, Kai," Daichi said, growing aggravated, "But if you lose, we aren't going to be the champions."

"Don't you think I know that?" Kai gritted back. "Dranzer, Spiral Survivor!" A huge spiral of flame shot skyward, causing the snake to his viciously, and Dranzer to shriek, before breaking free. Suddenly though, the serpent was back on Dranzer's flaming trail.

Up in the Chairman's suite, five people watched the impending match in anticipation. "Shit," Ricky said, watching Kai and Dranzer take a beating. "He has to beat them."

"He will," AJ said, one hand grasping her mother's, and the other grasping the necklace on her neck, but more specifically, the charm on the necklace. "I know he will."

"You do, do you?" Mr. Dickenson said, slyly. She blushed a bit, laughing nervously.

Down on the floor, Kai flexed his muscles, calling out his attack. "Dranzer, Volcano Emission!"

"Well now, he's still has a nice bod," Mrs. Carson stated.

AJ nudged her mother. "Hey, Ma, lay off. I already told you about last night. Chill out with the comments about Kai."

"Admit it, you think he has a hot body."

Ricky and Mr. Carson eyed her curiously. She threw her hands up in defeat. "We know that if I didn't think he was hot, I wouldn't have been with him for as long as I was."

"You were with him?" Ricky asked, surprised. "That's why you two didn't get along too well," he realized, smirking at her. "Though I figured by the way you were in his face..."

"Yeah." She still held the remnants of a blush, smiling at her wild assortment of friends and family. "I need his ass to win this one, you know?"

"Markana, finish him!"

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged!"

"The hell it will be!"

Both Kai and Ivan's beyblades clashed in a shower of sparks, and the screeching of metal. "I don't think so. Markana, Twist of the Snake!"

"Blazing Tempest!"

Both Dranzer and Markana collided with a roar, sending shock waves everywhere, until the Arena fell deathly silent.

"We have a our winner!" Jazzman's voice echoed through the stadium, followed by the eruption of cheers and excited chants for the victor. "Give it up for Kai Hiwatari of the B.B.A. Revolution!"

AJ high fived her mom and jumped up in excitement. She noted his quick glance, looking around, like he was searching for something. She smiled, though she knew he wouldn't see just what he was looking for. The gesture said enough.

"He wasn't looking for you or anything, was he?"

She shook her head. "I don't really know."

"Well now," Mr. Carson said, giving his daughter an authoritive glance, "I heard from your mother that he found his way into your room last night." Mr. Dickenson looked at her curiously.

"Come on. Leave me be guys, can we worry about this later?"

"Don't let this turn into a friends with benefits thing, Audrey," the chairman warned.

"Excuse me? Kai is not like that, and we all know that."

"Yeah, he's your sexy knight in shining armor," A voice said tauntingly from the doorway.

"Shut it Valkov."

"Yeah, yeah. I caught him with a rose this morning." AJ began blushing even harder.

"Is this 'let's all pick on AJ day?'"

Everyone smirked. "Yeah, pretty much."

Tala grabbed her by the wrist. "Come on, Miss Champion, we need to have a little talk."

"You got it, Volkov." She followed him out to the hallway, and down toward the main balcony that over looked the entrance. He looked back every so often to make sure she was following. "So," she said, leaning against the railing, "What's the problem. You look pretty stressed."

"You can tell?" He seemed surprised.

"I was with Kai for a long time. You don't really get much more 'emotionless' than him."

"I caught him with a rose." He smirked. "He wasn't with you or anything last night, now was he?"

She smirked at him. "Oh yeah. He was putty in my hands."

"That's a good thing. Someone has to show him who's boss." She smirked. "Yeah, and for all that, he didn't even realize I got another tattoo on my back. He was so concerned with my other one-" She patted her hip lightly "-that he didn't realize the other one."

She turned her back to him and lifted the back of her shirt. He whistled lowly. "Well now, that's quite the tramp stamp you've got there. If that doesn't scream 'I own you,' I don't know what does."

Rolling her eyes, she decided to change the subject. "So what the hell is going on?"

Tala's eyes narrowed, and he became serious. "Something doesn't feel right. I think something is going to happen."

"So you're pulling me away from the championship match out of instinct?"

"No." Both turned around to see Ricky standing there, looking amused. "He's got a valid reason."

"And that would be?" AJ's guard shot up higher than ever before. "Someone better start explaining before I beat the shit out of both of you. This guy shot me a little less than a year ago."

Tala's eyes narrowed on Ricky. "Yeah, Emorio, talk."

"Alright, I'm just saying, I heard from one of he kids on Blue Arcadium yesterday, and there's some battle planned for you, AJ, during the final battle of the finals, which is the one that just started a few minutes ago."

AJ nodded. "And you're buddy buddy with them?"

"I'm more like a double agent."

Tala grabbed the Italian and put him in a headlock. "I'll fucking kill you if you were working for them again, Emorio, don't doubt it." His voice was lethal, low and deadly.

"I-ack- I wasn't," the dark haired boy managed to sputter. "I promise." Tala let go of him and he gasped for air.

"Where are they supposedly waiting for me, and how did they expect to get my attention?"

From out the main doors, an explosion, followed by a maddening shriek of an enraged creature could be heard.

"Will that work?" Tala asked. Something was edging closer to the front of his mind. That shriek... it sounded... familiar?

"Perfect," She replied, sliding down the railing to save as much time as possible. Halfway down the escalator- going the wrong way noted- she jumped to the tiled floor.

Tala and Ricky followed, taking the correct staircase down at a sprint. "Be careful, AJ," Tala warned. "You know he's sneaky."

"Yeah, yeah. I've got this. Tala, if things get out of control-" She looked at him with a look that said 'think the worst,' "Please, don't hesitate to tell Mr. Dickenson. Don't tell Kai unless-"

"Don't worry," He said, his wolfish smirk in tact, "I've got your back."

_**x x x**_

AJ nearly launched herself out the front doors of the HSBC Arena, and into the empty street. The entire city had cleared out for this battle, and the only person she saw was a white blonde boy with hazy blue eyes. Something seemed wrong with him. It was almost as though he was possessed or something.

Then it hit her. This wasn't just any cyber bit beast he was using. This one had to be powerful.

The boy smiled tauntingly at her. She shuddered. He seemed just about pure evil. "Hello, Audrey."

"Who the hell are you, boy?" She asked, before Ricky threw her his blue jacket. Oh yeah, she thought, she had forgotten. It was winter, wasn't it? "Thanks," she said, with a quick smile to the Italian.

"I'm Shane, and I was sent to-"

"To take me out." She paused, her hands falling to her hips. "Well take a number, pal. Who isn't?"

Shane smirked deviously. "Now, now. I think we should get things started, don't you?" When she nodded, he turned to Tala. "I've heard you're on her side. It's a stupid choice, Valkov."

"That's you're opinion, asshole."

"Hold on. Did you not hear the sound before? Don't tell me you've forgotten, I thought it was imprinted into your memory by now."

"What?"

"The shriek, dipshit."

Tala froze. There were only two creatures that made a sound remotely close to the one he had heard. And one of them was in the stadium, in her master's pocket. Shane pulled out a malicious black beyblade, and memories came rushing back to the Russian.

"AJ, don't fight him," Tala said, dead serious. "You don't want to fight him. I'll do it."

"The hell you will. I had a feeling that they'd be using Black Dranzer eventually." Tala looked surprised. "Well, come on, Tal, you know they want to hurt me, probably kill me to get back at Kai. And what better way to do it than to use a dark phoenix?"

Shane nodded. "You're a smart girl, Carson. No wonders no one wants you alive."

She smirked. "Well, I'll tell you one thing, Shane, if you think I'm going to play dead and give up, then you're in the wrong place. "Get ready to fight fire with fire."

"Those are fighting words, Carson. I'd be careful if I were you."

She rolled her eyes and pulled out her launcher, beyblade, and rip cord, and locked them all into place. "I'll be nice. You count, boy."

"Alright. Three... two..."

"One."

"_Let it rip!_"

_**x x x**_

**author's note: **I cranked this one out pretty fast(the reviews for last chapter still haven't shown up on the site). Next chapter is going to be action packed, drama filled, and good and messy. Maybe our favorite duo will finally say 'screw it' and get back together already, and maybe Tala will finally get his laugh. Who knows, maybe Spencer will win the bet and Kai will shit his pants. Who knows? Not even I- yet. Next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time!

x3 Distant Storm


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

Author's Note: School has started for me, on September 6th, so my amount of writing time has been sacrificed because of Music Theory, AP Euro, and AP Bio. Needless to say, I can't wait to get writing in English(though right now they're making me draw... and I can't), and I like speaking Spanish. Anywho, I'll try to update as much as possible, especially since I have almost thirty people on my alerts list. Thankies for the support, and you can yell at me to update if you wish, hell, maybe you'll motivate me(needless to say, you guys have been amazing motivation)!

And yesh, this is the part of the story where people had better not yell at me for it being boring. You have a warning. This part is a bit closer to the m-rated side again(the language and the violence), sorry, but it is necessary. If you have an overactive bladder, you may wish to take care of that first... okay, well, I don't think I'm that good, but hey, I saw it somewhere and figured I might as well add a warning.

ONE MORE THING! Silverwind-Scar put this in her last review, and I think we should ALL understand this before the story continues..._"Don't make me angry; you won't like me when I'm angry; I get MAD when I'm angry!"_ Now, let's all think Kai and AJ... and potentially Shane. Now read on!

_**The Real Me**_

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_**Distant Storm**_

_**x x x**_

AJ gritted her teeth. No wonder Kai and Tala both said that this creature was hell. She hadn't even seen it and she was starting to sweat. Though she did have a chill running down her spine. She didn't really like it, but he was going to call out it before she called out Viatsu, who was getting pretty antzy.

The black beyblade charged at her emerald one, and she saw pieces of her defense ring go flying. She surged out of the way of the phoenix, and sent Viatsu back at Black Dranzer with a revived spin. "You aren't going to take me out that easy, sweetheart," She warned. "I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Okay, yeah, sure." He sneered. "But you've only heard the stories. You get the honor of being the victim of the upgraded Black Dranzer." Shane extended an arm skyward. "Black Dranzer, my phoenix, reveal yourself!"

She saw the door swing open behind her, and Tala emerged, solo. He seemed a bit paler than usual. "Shit," he muttered. "I think the crowd kinda knows. And I called the cops too," He said, in a quieter tone, that she could barely make out. "But they don't seem too hopeful."

"Thank you for your optimism," AJ said, annoyance present. Ricky shrugged.

"Even I don't think you stand a-"

The ground seemed to shake, as a huge phoenix emerged from the dark, almost blood red bitchip of Shane's beyblade. Tala and Ricky backed up a step or two, so that their backs were up against the glass doors of the arena. The entire front wall was nothing but steel framed glass windows.

"Don't say things like that," She warned, growing angry. "I've got it taken care of."

Every bad memory that Kai had revealed to her based on this phoenix was beginning to bring her anger up to a whole new level. She wasn't going to lose herself to that anger and rage, as Viatsu was currently warning. AJ took a deep breath. The phoenix, whom she still couldn't see, was still inside the vortex of energy that had surfaced moments ago. The anger though, gave her reasons. She had a reason to destroy this creature, to set it free. Something told her that was all it wanted, but so many people wanted its power.

"AJ, be careful," Tala warned. "Black Dranzer is-"

"Mother fucker." AJ grasped her left arm, as blood began to seep through the gap of her fingers. She watched the black blade do a u-turn and land elegantly where it had started from. Shane smirked, and the vortex began to fade.

Then the shrieking began.

The champion's blood went cold when she heard that shriek. Had all its power not been directed toward her, she would've been in awe at its elegance, with its blazing wings, and regal nature. Right now, she was partially enraged, but partially scared shitless. But she wasn't alone, personally, she thought Ricky had wet his pants from the nervous cry that escaped him. Tala stood firm, his eyes hard. She had seen them flicker a moment ago, but she figured it was only because of the fact that he felt quite an array of emotions brought up by the creature. Kai had, after all, said that both he and Tala had used Black Dranzer, and the aftermath wasn't something they really liked to discuss.

"You think that hurt?" Shane said, running a hand through his hair. "You will be on your knees by the time I'm done with you. You'll be begging me to kill you."

"Sorry, hon, suicide is against my religion." Tala laughed at that. It held more meaning than she probably knew, unless Kai had told her. Boris had, every year, held a small open house of the more desirable areas of the abbey, insisting that it was a good home for boys, nurturing them in the Roman Catholic faith, something that wasn't entirely common for many places in the area. Suicide was indeed against the religion. Maybe that was her faith too? Well, he decided, if he doesn't have to watch her die after being mauled, perhaps he'd ask.

Black Dranzer glared down at AJ with piercing crimson eyes, with a tint of black in them. She felt a shiver run through her body, but kept herself together. "You know, if you give up now, we'll kill you quickly."

She shifted her attention from the creature to the blader. "I refuse to give up." Her hand left her arm, which had stopped bleeding so much. She wiped off most of the blood on her pants, figuring that she could always buy more. Though that was assuming she didn't die first.

Ricky grimaced at the sight of her blood being wiped on her pants. Her hand was practically dripping, for Pete's sake! He leaned back against the door again, still a bit shocked. He had never expected to see this, this monstrosity unleashed upon anyone ever again. Much less on a woman.

_**x x x**_

Tyson grinned his trademark, lopsided, goofy grin. He took a step back, thoroughly pleased with himself. He had just beaten Will, the captain of the team Blue Arcadium. Not to mention that he had helped capsize Voltaire's plan for world domination. He'd never get a championship beyblader for as long as they were along.

By the time he reached the bench, Hilary had practically launched herself into his arms, being swung around full circle, and given a meaningful, yet short kiss on the lips. When the rest of the group assembled around them, even Kai knocked fist with the victorious teen. They'd done it again, for the fourth time.

They were the champions!

Mr. Dickenson came down to the lower level, where the victors were assembled, surrounded by a crowd of adoring, and excited fans. He shook all their hands, introducing them, one by one, to the crowd, who was just as excited when Daichi was announced as they were when Tyson was announced at the end.

The chairman was a little miffed, he hadn't seen AJ, Ricky, or Tala since they disappeared when Tyson's battle started, so he decided to go through the medals personally. It had been, initially, AJ's job. However, it would make him seem a little more of the nice guy with the paparazzi if he did it himself. Not like he cared or anything.

"I'm very proud of all of you. You all did a great job. Way to save the world. Again," the chairman added, with a smile, slipping medals over each of their necks. Even Kai couldn't refuse an amused smirk as Mr. Dickenson congratulated him.

The thoughts running through the captain's head were all over. It was finished. There was nothing they could do until next year's tournament to control the world. He became a bit more somber. When would this all end? Voltaire was still out there, and Boris as well.

And the night before had definitely meant something. Hell, he hadn't seen Tala since that morning, with the rose, he noted, but he was sure he was going to get quite the tongue lashing. Tala wasn't that stupid, he knew who he had been with the night before. He was just thankful that the captain of the Russian team hadn't called him a whore yet. That was the last thing he needed.

Speaking of Tala, Kai realized that he hadn't seen the Russian teen amongst his team mates. Where was he?

Mr. Dickenson lead the boys back to their locker room, to congratulate them in a bit less of a formal way, and to announce the party, and most likely the interviews that would surely follow their victory before their decent into the normalcy that was Tyson's dojo for the off season.

And it was about this time more a year and a half ago that he had moved in with AJ... he shook his head. He'd focus on her later. He'd need to make sure that he was the tough, cool guy during those interviews.

_**x x x**_

Voltaire smirked maliciously, turning to his two associates. "This is much more... pleasing than I had initially expected it to be." He peered out the tinted windows, watching the battle play out in front of him with quite a happy feeling burning in his stomach. Currently, they were in a limo parked surprisingly close to the catastrophic damage. Just the way he liked it.

He assumed he would've felt it in his heart, but there was a problem with that-

He didn't have one.

From his left, Boris nodded. "She's quite a fighter, but her defeat will mean much more now." His eyes narrowed at her now exposed stomach, more importantly, the bleeding brush burns covering most of her stomach. "That attack had been genius."

Voltaire nodded. "I agree. For once, I believe we will prevail. And the world will learn why they shouldn't underestimate the power of Biovolt."

"When he kills her, what do you plan on doing, sir?" Heather asked, quite ecstatic about their blader's abilities. He would've made quite the champion, if put through the legal channels.

"Carve my name right into her forehead. So my grandson will know not to disobey my orders again. Though, I'm sure he'll make quite the mental patient." His eyebrows rose in pleasure at that thought. His grandson had crossed him one too many times, and he wasn't going for it.

Heather cringed. That was quite grotesque, but she wasn't the brains of the operation. He was the one with the money, so she listened to what he said. "Quite the psychological damage, sir."

Boris laughed. "It would seem that we're through playing games, wouldn't you say?" He quirked an eyebrow in her direction. She smiled with a look to match his, though she was now scared out of her mind.

These people were flipping insane.

Great time to realize she'd been helping some psychopaths, heh?

_**x x x**_

"Hey, have you seen Audrey?" Mr. Carson had practically had to bowl down half a dozen people to reach the short elder man, who was being swamped with reporters.

He turned, his bald head shining thanks to the bright florescent lighting. "No, I haven't seen her since she left with Ricky."

Suddenly, a rather tidy looking official from the B.B.A. approached them, looking a bit concerned. "We have a slight problem."

"What would that be?" The chairman asked, concern clashing with his features.

"No one will leave. Apparently someone in the crowd received word via cell phone interference in the form of police frequencies that there's a grudge battle going on outside between a young boy and the champion, and that there was a certain bit beast involved. One of the ones we've banned from tournament use. They won't leave until they see that she's alright, and the victor, with their own eyes."

Mr. Dickenson turned ashen, waving away a slew of reporters. "We've only banned one bit beast from tournament use."

"Sir?"

"Let them stay. They're more than welcome to wait it out. For now, at least. For those wishing to leave, keep them away from the entrance nearest to the battle."

"Yes sir."

"And do not tell the champions. The last thing we need is a huge uproar." The official looking man nodded, then left.

Mr. Carson turned and looked at the B.B.A. owner with a confused, and very concerned expression. "Explain."

"Black Dranzer."

"Excuse me?"

"Did you see the world championship four years ago? Kai used it, then Tala did. Whether they've told you or not, Kai used to be his grandfather's pawn. He wasn't always on our side. He changed because of his team mates, and their friends and family. That boy your daughter fell in love with is more complex than any other person I've ever met. If he finds out that she's fighting Black Dranzer," He paused, as if thinking of just what to say to explain the Russian captain's emotions, "Kai will probably end up much darker- and potentially explosive- than we'd like to deal with."

Mr. Carson's fists were clenched at his sides."What do I do?"

"For now, we'll wait. The crowd is definitely with her. I just hope that it hasn't gotten too much more powerful."

"What do you mean?"

"Tyson had a very hard time beating Black Dranzer the first time. And he had help."

_**x x x**_

Well, at least they gave her options, she thought cruelly. She had an option of which bleeding part of her body to hold. So far, final warning hadn't done too much damage to the phoenix, and she wasn't quite sure how to approach the widespread attacks it was capable of.

"Tala, you used the fucker, what do I do?" She asked, in a commanding, dark voice. She was going to be a bitch for a while. This really killed. Literally.

He didn't respond, but when she looked back, he was staring at the beast looming before her. Viatsu was staged before her, in the defensive position, to block any attacks to her best ability. Ricky was mesmerized as well, and she blew upward toward the pieces of hair in her face. They moved, and she was suddenly thrown backward on the ground.

She cursed, painfully spitting out a bit of blood. She'd bitten her lip, which was already bruised from the night before. Great, she though, now I'm hurting myself. This guy _really_ was trying to make her suicidal, wasn't he?

"Viatsu, you have to attack him!" She said, getting up. Her legs trembled a bit, and her ribs were in excruciating pain. She figured that she had bruised all of them, maybe one or two were cracked... but it still killed. He was trying to make it hurt to breathe, so she'd stop.

That wasn't going to happen.

"Come on, fight me, girl," Shane said, his eyes dark and maniacal. She realized that it was the bit beast making him so insane. She had to defeat him, but more specifically it. He had given himself up completely to the power of the creature. The creature was her opponent, not the blader.

"Viatsu, final warning!"

Tala threw an arm out to the side in anger. "You've already used that! It doesn't work! All you're doing is hurting yourself even more!"

She growled. "I know what I'm doing, Tala. Trust me." Vicious winds whipped through the area, and she drew in a short breath, gasping as the wind hit her sides. It hurt. It hurt worse than that bullet.

She couldn't just shed her skin.

Black Dranzer released a piercing cry, revealing that the attack had, to some extent, hurt it. But not much, for it was now more angry about the attack, than it was hurt because of it. AJ took a step back, this one was probably going to be a doozy.

And the phoenix was charging directly toward her.

_**x x x**_

Daichi paced back and forth through their locker room. Dickenson had previously told them that he'd come and get them, and they would leave. He was supposed to be here, to get them, almost an hour ago. The kid was getting annoyed, and so were his team mates. They were sick and tired of the thirteen-year-old pacing the room and sighing in frustration. It was starting to piss them off.

"Would you shut it?" Kai asked, moodily.

Hilary nodded, her eyes, shut, head against Tyson's shoulder. It wasn't like she could just make out with Tyson while the others were around. Kai wouldn't mind, and she was sure that Max and Ray would just joke around, with their 'ooh's and 'ahh's and 'aww's, but Daichi would be more of the 'eww' type. And that would cause even more problems.

Tyson leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Have you heard from your cousin?" Ray asked.

Kai glanced at him, a bit of anger flickering and lingering there for a moment.

"No." She sighed and repositioned herself so that her head was on Tyson's lap. "I haven't heard anything since she said yesterday that her parents were going to be here today."

"You should call them."

All eyes turned to Kai. Daichi even stopped pacing. "What?" They all asked, incredulously.

"They're close to Dickenson. Maybe they'll know what the hell is taking so damn long." With that, the captain closed his eyes, and his breathing slowed, until they figured, as per usual, he was asleep.

"I think someone cares more than they wish to tell us," Hilary chimed.

Ray shushed her. "Let's take this one small victory at a time."

Everyone looked at him, confused. Ray leaned forward toward them and smirked. "He was with her last night."

"He _what_?"

Ray smiled sheepishly at Hilary's shock. "I caught Tala in passing this morning, and he said something about Kai having a red rose. Then when I caught Kai trying to sneak back into our room at seven am, I confronted him about AJ, and he didn't deny that he was with her last night.

Awed responses followed, and victorious grins. They'd have them back together alright. And they weren't going back to Japan until it was so.

_**x x x**_

She screamed. And when Tala meant screamed, Tala meant that it was loud enough that he was in pain just hearing it. With almost no warning- perhaps she realized it a few seconds before he did- Black Dranzer charged straight for her heart, knocking her back into the glass and steel wall of the HSBC Arena.

Bloody murder now had new meaning to the two boys watching. The glass shattered, and she fell, almost limply, across the metal beam running from one main support beam to the next, her long hair trailing down, a little curled, beneath her. Blood had begun to drip of the jagged ends of the broken glass, causing Ricky to empty the contents of his stomach into a nearby bush. Not that Tala blamed him. This was gnarly, even for Voltaire's standards.

"AJ, are you alright?" Tala called. When he had gone in before, he had asked one of the officials to make sure that no one was near the main entrance of the building. Needless to say, he heard that everyone had decided to stay in their seats, and that the place was empty. "Come on, wake up."

"I am awake," She muttered, dully. "But I feel like I'm in a fucking horror movie." He watched her swing her head and upper body up so that she was in a sitting position on the beam. Glass crunched against her back as she got situated in a position that she could jump down from.

"It's not worth it, Audrey. We'll kill you, nice and painlessly, if you'd just give in."

"That's something to look forward to," She said sarcastically, as she swung her throbbing legs to get some movement going before she jumped down about twelve feet. She launched herself off the metal beam, cursing a few choice words in Russian, that Tala would have to ask about later. That was, after all, Kai's favorite string of curses. They must have been hers as well.

"Don't expect me to take it easy on you. For a world champion, you aren't very tough."

"You're making me angry," She growled, her voice dropping a few pitches, to be low and vicious. "You won't like me when I'm angry," she continued.

"Because you'll get mad?" Shane finished. "Boo hoo. Black Dranzer atta-"

"Evade it." Her voice was hauntingly low, and held a darkness no one had heard from her before. Usually she was peppy, optimistic. Now she was exposed, bleeding almost all over, her hair hanging over her bright jade eyes. Viatsu was ready.

Viatsu was mad.

So was AJ.

Tala backed up a bit more. She had power, apparently. She was still standing, after all. He had been in the abbey since Kai had been, and in all his years, no one had ever been allowed to take such a beating. They'd get killed by Boris first, for this was torture that even he didn't like to see. Shane had no marks on him. Tala didn't really think, by this point, she'd win, much less evade Black Dranzer's beyblade, spiraling at her.

However, Tala also had been wrong a few times. With speed that was greater than anything than ever before, Viatsu's nearly destroyed beyblade had spun out of the way so fast that it looked like it had teleported, reappearing inches away from the opposing beast.

"If you _think_ you stand a chance in hell," AJ warned, "I suggest you brace yourself. I can do things the likes of which you've never seen."

Shane smirked. "Like what, little girl?"

"Watch." With a single extension of her arm, her beyblade's bit chip glowed an eerie color, and it went flying toward Black Dranzer.

"Move out of the way!" Shane called.

"Freeze."

Shane stared as Black Dranzer froze completely to the spot, even its revolutions beginning to cease for a moment. She took a few quick short breaths, noting the pain in her ribs. Oh God, the pain was beginning to become annoying. Before it was motivating, and now it was annoying. But at least she wasn't cold yet, so she wasn't in a state of shock. At least she didn't think she was. She'd deal with that later. Right now, her proximity to death didn't matter. She had a bit beast to take out.

Viatsu came out of it's bit chip, like a tiger waiting to pounce. It did, aiming directly for Black Dranzer, and hitting its mark. The phoenix became mobile again, and made a retaliating slash toward AJ, whom hadn't expected it. She bit her lip, not even bothering to scream. It wasn't deep, but she knew it was something. And her face began burning. She was on the ground too, the force of the attack sent her skidding backward into a pile of snow packed against the building. And about eating snow, the pink kind isn't good to eat unless you know what made it that way.

"You mother fucker."

"You shouldn't talk like that, sweetheart," Shane reprimanded. "It's not very becoming of a lady."

"Well I'm not very becoming, thanks to this!" She wiped the side of her face with her hand, feeling the dark, wet substance cover her hand. She wiped it again on her jeans, who were being pretty much annihilated. Not that she cared anymore. "Viatsu, finish him."

Her voice was low again, and Tala felt a prick of pain, watching her battle. The side of her face had three talon marks on it. For the sake of her pretty face, though she wasn't his girl, he hoped that they didn't scar. Though, knowing Kai, he'd find it attractive. He rolled his eyes at that and refocused his attention on the battle. AJ was looking bad. He wasn't quite sure if he should go get Kai at this point.

"You know, you shouldn't be saying 'finish him,' until he's finished."

"You are finished."

"Really? I think Black Dranzer's still spinning. Or is the lack of blood messing you up?"

She bit her lip again, and painfully extended a hand skyward. Viatsu turned toward her mistress, bringing her head against the champion's hand. Green energy began to surround them, illuminating their joint profile. "Viatsu," AJ stated pensively. "It is time." She opened her eyes and focused on Shane, who was watching with a bored expression. "Called out your attack. I assure you." She paused, adding emphasis on her words. "_It will be your last._"

If someone had told Ricky that the person who had taken him out at the world championships- the person who changed him from being close to this Shane guy- was going to be fighting for their life, and for everything they knew, he would've laughed. He would've told them they were completely insane, ridiculous, and that AJ Carson was everything a champion should be. Kind, considerate, optimistic, beautiful... the list could go on. But here she was, bleeding all over the place, with a beating from a five story phoenix straight from hell on her ass... Well, she had never lost her optimism, but she had become even more vicious, dark, even more powerful than she had ever appeared to anyone.

"I pray someone gets this on tape," Ricky said. "This is the battle of the ages."

"And I'm not in it. We really need to work on the time and place of these battles, Emorio. We'll have a discussion with Dickenson about it later." Tala smirked. Ricky seemed a little uneasy. How could the Russian be so sarcastic at a time like this? She was in pain, and her chances of winning were still slim to none...

"You need to have faith Emorio," Tala said, surprising him. "Yeah, yeah, this is coming from that heartless iceberg Russian guy, but I'd prefer to have faith right now than think about the consequences..."

"I'm so glad someone sees the light," AJ said, with a hint of a smile on her face before it shrunk into the smirk from before. "Call out your final attack Shane. I. Dare. You."

"Fine. Black Dranzer, Blaze Revolution!" At that present moment in time, huge pilars of black flame rose from the ground all around them. Tala shivered a bit; he had never been allowed to use that attack. That attack could kill.

Easily.

The pillars suddenly joined into a single point, like a cage at the top of an arc, Black Dranzer's head directly below it. A spinning vortex of darkness covered the area, taking them to another dimension. A black, dark dimension.

AJ found herself staring directly ahead into a pair of crimson eyes with a malicious glint. They were close, so close, she could feel the bird's breath upon her. Tala and Ricky were still behind her, she could hear them shuffling around in terror. Most likely, she figured, it was caused by the within arm's length distance of the phoenix. AJ's eyes narrowed. "I'm not afraid of you," she said, levely. "You don't scare me."

A tranquil, eerie voice followed, feminine and soft. _I should scare you, girl._

"Viatsu." She saw a flicker of jade eyes, but heard nothing. Suddenly, to the teen's left, she saw the blazing electric green mane of fire her bit beast possessed. Black Dranzer shrieked in pain as the close contact hit sent it flying.

"How dare you!" Shane yelled, horribly enraged. "Black Dranzer, finish your attack!"

"Serendipity Uprising!"

"What is this?" Shane asked, uncertainty in his voice. Everything went black again, and stars began to appear in the area above them. Time in this dimension seemed to fly by, and the stars were rotating around them, as though they were spectators of a conservatory light show.

"You see these stars?" AJ asked, her calm, optimistic attitude returning. Her hands were out to her sides, and her hair was flying to her left side, away from the scratches on her face. He sneered, his annoyance apparent.

"I don't care about those stars!"

She shrugged, continuing as though he had nodded, or said yes. "Every star is a dream." The stars began revolving around them at a break neck speed, and AJ threw her arms out to each side, so they were in an almost spread eagle position. Some began to disappear, leaving a trail of dust behind them, to lighten up the dimension. AJ took a step. It was like they were on water. The ground rippled beneath her feet with every step she took.

Suddenly, Viatsu suddenly reappeared, an electric green ripple beneath each paw, as she stalked toward Black Dranzer.

"Black Dranzer, get her!"

"Viatsu, Eve Evermore!"

A bright- yet silent explosion of green light filled the dimension, illuminating Viatsu, Black Dranzer, Shane, AJ, Tala, and Ricky. They all stared, except AJ, who was used to the attack, in complete shock of what was occuring. The dimension was nearly being ripped apart, into pieces, and with every step taken everything shook beneath Viatsu, who released a loud, thunderous roar, as thousands of specks of light began to come shooting down to the ground, as the darkness faded, and they switched back to the rightful dimension.

Now, one isn't to forget Black Dranzer, who surged toward Viatsu at the call of Eve Evermore. However, the phoenix didn't make it all the way to Viatsu, being stopped by the orb of green light, and the shock waves that resonated from it. She released a cry, and a series of shockwaves as an aftermath of her defeat.

"Did she do it?" Ricky asked, as he released Tala, still a bit shaky. The Russian had tried to shove off the Italian, but to no avail, his grip was sound on Tala's arm.

Tala took a step away from Ricky. "One would hope so. That was quite the powerful attack."

The darkness faded, and the sound of shattering windows was heard. All heads were turned, not to the battle, but to the limo, that was located a tad bit too close to the battle. "Tala, get your launcher ready," AJ said cautiously. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Way ahead of you, sister," Tala said, gritting his teeth.

"So, Shane," AJ said casually. Well, about as casually as someone who was severly injured by their previous battle could be, "It would seem I am the winner. And Black Dranzer is," she paused for emphasis, "No where to be found."

"What?"

Shane stumbled backward, running away as fast as he could. Their attention wasn't on him. His boss had just given away his location. The reality of the situation had just hit him, and he was going to need some help. A lot of help.

Tala and Ricky stepped in front of AJ, but she withdrew Viatsu, kissing the beyblade, which was still hot to the touch. "Uh, uh," She said, sidestepping the two boys, in turn. "Voltaire, Boris, you can come out now."

There was silence from the limo, and AJ smirked dangerously. "Let it rip!" She released Viatsu, sending it hurtling into the back door of the limo. a resonating shot was fired through the ceiling, and the sound of Boris, and as well as a woman were heard. AJ began to approach the limo, but she heard the door on the other side open, and she saw three shadows run out. "Didn't think your plan would fail?" She asked, her hands on her hips. Tala sneered. They were winning.

And then he saw Voltaire's gun.

"I'll fucking kill you," He warned, pointing the gun directly at AJ's heart. "Don't you think for a second I won't fire." He paused. "And this time, I won't miss." Viatsu came out of her rapidly spinning beyblade, releasing another mighty roar, out of rage.

"I'd take that as a confession." She had a smirk, lethally planted upon her face. She looked beyond him, after sending him a glare he'd only seen once before- from his grandson. "Boys, I think its time you do your job." Her eyes narrowed, and she lifted a finger toward him. "Arrest them."

"Yes ma'am!"

_**x x x**_

Kai grunted in apparent annoyance. They had been sitting in the locker rooms, and the second things around him had been quiet for just over ten minutes, Mr. Dickenson came in and told them to come to the main floor of the arena with him.

Personally, he had one question. Why the hell were all these people still here?

"I guess," Ray said. "But I still don't understand what could be so bad that we've had to wait here for four hours. It's probably dark outside already!"

Mr. Dickenson shrugged. "I don't know, one of the officials said that there was a battle between the champion and someone else." Ray caught a glimmer in the chairman's eye and knew that he wasn't telling the complete truth. "They blocked off the front entrance, and I've been so busy with the press and all, keeping them away from the action, that I haven't had time to check it out myself.

With his eyes shut, Kai's hearing improved a bit, but he still couldn't make out what Hilary was saying. Now Tyson, on the other hand, he could hear perfectly. He was trying to keep her calm. He felt blood pounding in his ears. Maybe AJ was outside during the champion's battle. Hell, how would anyone know? No one was allowed in or out the front entrance. Personally, Kai wished he knew who the champion was. They deserved a piece of his mind.

When he opened his eyes, what he figured was a good ten to twenty minutes later, he drew out his cell phone. The time read six-thirty. Yep, Ray, it would be dark out. The crowd was silent, and and in anticipation. He was a bit more alert than before, checking on the teams and faces he recognized. He didn't see any of the three Carsons, so he decided to ask Ray, who was pretty much informed on the whole ordeal. The neko-jin shook his head and said he hadn't seen the girl, or her parents in a while.

"I'm hungry," Tyson said, looking to Hilary.

"Well don't expect me to just poof some food from out of my ass." She looked a bit annoyed, and he smiled his lopsided, goofy grin, and she couldn't help but not stay angry at him. Typical. She was such a sucker for Tyson's grins.

"You know he does, though," Daichi said, and Hilary batted him on the head with her jacket, which hit him like a brick was inside of it.

"Would you please act your age?" He asked them. He turned his head to see Max sitting there, looking a bit concerned. Ray was next to Max, and he had the same type of face.

"You don't really think he's lying to us, do you?"

"I don't think he's telling the whole truth, Maxy."

"What the hell's going on?" He asked, quietly. Max and Ray looked at him.

"You know how Dickenson told us about the champion having a battle? Well I think it was more serious than either he knows, or than he's telling us. Battles don't last this long." Kai nodded thoughtfully.

"You'd think though," Max said, "That he'd tell us. I mean, what could be so bad that we aren't allowed to know? And someone's going to have to explain, after all, the crowd won't leave until they see the Champion."

"At least they'll feel appreciated," Ray responded. "Though it does suck that we've been stuck here. And I wish Hilary would stop spazzing out so much."

"She's Hilary," Kai said, filling in the silence. "That's how she operates."

Max leaned away from Kai and toward Ray. "He'd be more of a spaz if he knew who the champion was."

"Well then you tell him."

"Tell me what?"

Both boys turned pale. "Nothing!"

_**x x x**_

It was about twenty minutes later, when Ricky left the entrance to the stadium, going inside to find Mr. Dickenson. Tala had decided to stay behind with AJ, who had quickly become his first friend who wasn't his rival. Now that was a strange situation to find himself in. It gave him room to reason why Kai liked this girl so much, at least.

Now that he thought about it, she really looked like shit, and her parents hadn't seen her. Neither had Kai, or else he would've been after Shane with a gun, he reasoned. He got a chuckle out of that.

"What's so funny?" AJ lifted up her head from the couch she was laying on in the closest locker room to the entrance.

"Just picturing what Kai will do when he sees you."

"To me, or to Shane."

"Shane."

"Does it involve a rifle?"

"A gun." They chuckled, well, at least he did, she kind of grabbed her side and yelped in pain. "I always knew laughing was dangerous to your health."

"Shut up, Valkov."

"Yeah, yeah."

The medic who was currently checking out her vitals seemed quite surprised that the girl was even conscious. Her face had been cleaned, and the only mark on it was the three talon lines. Her arms were pretty battered, but not too bad, her right arm was bruised a bit, but the gash on her upper left arm was pretty nasty. She hadn't gotten along too well with the antiseptic. It had to burn, the man figured.

Her back, aside from the bruise from hitting the metal frame, and the four pieces of glass he had pulled out, wasn't too bad, though he figured it had to hurt like hell. The real masterpiece was her torso. Her stomach, well, he figured there wasn't a decent, unhurt patch of skin anywhere. Her muscles rippled beneath the brush burns, scrapes, and scratches, and he could tell her ribs had to be killing her. And it didn't help that the bleeding kept coming, on and off. Every time she moved, he figured something opened up.

"You shouldn't even think about doing anything strenuous for at least a week."

"Can I beyblade?"

The medic sighed. "I didn't think you wouldn't. Just take it easy, no more battles like this, 'kay?"

"God, I hope not. This sucks," she added. "I'm fucking exhausted, and if I don't go out there, whose going to tell them all the good news?"

Tala smirked. "I told Ricky that if he breathed a word about this to anyone before you did, I'd kill him.

"Thank you." Her eyes blazed a bit more serious. "Did they really do things this bad to you in the abbey?"

"No." Tala's eyes became much harder. "They'd kill us before they'd torture us this badly."

She nodded, thinking about it. "Well, that had to at least be a bit of compassion, how ever twisted it may be."

He agreed, and then left the room with the medic. She had been smart in bringing a second outfit that morning, and put it on, taking her time, seeing as the shirt was giving her quite a bit of difficulty. They hadn't really bandaged anything, as it was all everywhere, and she hated being all taped up, after her last experience. She cursed the fact that she was wearing a short sleeved shirt, as she was freezing. The doctors had said that she lost a lot of blood, but not enough for a transfusion. Or a trip to the hospital, which they probably would've forced on her had she not been so damned stubborn. She had to remember to thank Kai for that acquired trait.

After cursing in every tongue she knew how, she finally got her clothes on. And now her energy was gone. She opened the door to see Tala standing there, waiting for her. She leaned against the door frame, her breathing light, like she was out of breath.

"Breathing deep hurt?" He asked, back to fragments of a sentence. She nodded, and he pulled an arm up over his shoulders to help her out. "Medic said to watch you. You're running on empty, heh?"

She nodded again, focusing on walking to the stadium. "Waiting for the adrenaline, I guess."

"I think you used all of the adrenaline, just in case you forgot about before."

"I think I agree with you."

_**x x x**_

When Ricky came flying toward Mr. Dickenson, the crowd grew silent. He said a few things to the chairman, who nodded, sighing in relief. The crowd remained silent, though taking this as a good sign.

Ray and Max got to the Italian next, bombarding him with questions. He answered simply.

"The champion will be out here in a few minutes."

Kai snorted.

"It's taken all day, why don't you give 'em an hour?"

Tala was the next to come into the group of people, all of whom looked a bit surprised when they saw the blood on his shirt. "What happened to you?" Spencer asked, as Tala's team came down onto the floor.

He shook his head and assured him it was nothing. Then he turned to Kai. "You know, I'm not even going to say anything to that. I'm in a good mood." He marched proudly away from Kai to Mr. Dickenson. "You can introduce the champion any time now. And you might want to get a good TV connection up for some local news. It'll be quite the story."

_**x x x**_

**_author's note: _**holy frig! fifteen pages of AJ kick arse-ness for you to read. You better have liked it too! Anyway, I've made quite the discovery. By asking people to review, you seem to get a lot more reviews than if you don't ask. My number of reviews per chapter went down after I said I wasn't going to ask for more. Which I'm still not asking, though I would APPRECIATE... I'm not sure yet, but I think next chapter might be the end. Maybe... or maybe something else big will happen. Who knows?

(maybe I do... but I'm not telling!)

x3 Distant Storm


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Hey, I still don't own beyblade. What do you know?

First off, my reviews have all made valid points. 1) Kai does NOT know that AJ is the champion.

2)What the heck is AJ's second tattoo of?

3)I've received reviews telling me to finish it soon or start a sequel. And then there are many reviews telling not to finish my story too soon... I am flattered by your love for it, thanks so much guys!

4)Apparently the use the bathroom warning was good. Seems someone listens around here...(Why...)

5)I have a new candidate for my most... Excitedly- and potentially- explosive reviewer. If you'd like a hint, think OMG.

6)Sometimes, people forget what WV stands for, and other people forget how to tie their shoes...

Alright, well, this could be the last chapter, or it might not be. Guess you'll have to read to find out.

_**The Real Me**_

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_**Distant Storm**_

_**x x x**_

AJ took a few deep- and rather painful breaths. She was beginning to feel a bit light headed, probably because she hadn't eaten anything since that morning's breakfast. Not to mention the fact that she was still- STILL!- bleeding.

She personally wished there was an on-off switch.

From her position in the hallway, it was darkened where she was, and no one could see her. She had a black shirt on, that dipped just low enough for people to see her scar from Voltaire's first attempt to kill her. Well, just so he was aware, not like he could read her mind or anything, this hurt worse. It was all over!

Though, when she checked her tattoos, they were all in tact, no scratches. She was grateful for that.

Mr. Dickenson was out there, looking pretty happy. Well that was great, but she didn't feel too happy. Well, kind of, because she won, but kind of not because she had totaled a brand new beyblade with a single battle, she still didn't have her man, and she was in pain.

But she hadn't mentioned any of that, had she?

The chairman pulled out a microphone, which she figured he was probably pulled out of his back pocket, out and held it up to his mouth. "Now, if I could have everyone's attention."

The crowd cheered, just as she thought. At least she'd be welcomed with open arms. And potentially shocked faces. No one had ever beaten up a champ this bad.

And now that she thought about it, no one had a supercharged Black Dranzer on their ass. Tala hadn't been privy to that type of power.

"I believe you've all been waiting here for someone?"

The crowd got louder, and something like a smirk came over the chairman's face.

She saw her parents, waiting impatiently. Her father was going to flip shit. And then there was Kai...

Oh, fuck.

"Oh my god." She thought for a moment, her hand instinctively going up to her necklace, and the ring attached to it. "They're going to kill me."

She hadn't really thought about facing everyone. Everyone she cared about was in that room, and they were all going to see her beaten up like this. And she couldn't really get out of it. After a moment of complete shock and paranoid terror, she got over it.

As long as she didn't pass out until she was out of the view of the public, she'd be fine.

A blanket would be nice too.

She shook her head to destroy the thought. Focus on the crowd, focus... she felt the familiar surge of adrenaline pump through her veins. In a way, she felt like Pop Eye on spinach.

Without waiting for an introduction, she took a lopsided step forward, almost going down, face first. She saw Tala's face change, from one of normality to one of unmasked concern, and he stepped forward, Ricky following him. They were both at her side within seconds. Tala had her arm, and of course, it was her hurt one. She cried out in pain and he immediately released her.

"Shit."

She teetered a bit, nearly crashing into Ricky, who caught her by the shoulders, being just a few inches taller than she was. "I thought you were okay," He asked her, his voice low, murmurs from the crowd were growing louder as they questioned the occuring events. Tala caught Ricky's glance, and they both had a few guesses that she wasn't going to be able to make it out there, much less give a speech.

"Apparently, she isn't," Tala said bitterly. He turned to Ricky with a commanding tone of voice. "Go tell Mr. Dickenson that as much as his little champion would love to make an appearance, she's in need of some medical attention."

"Tala..." AJ began, her eyes perfectly clear, and a bit brighter in her anger. His name was almost a growl. She was about to protest, but suddenly, her hands came up to her head, and she began shaking in a way that was visible. Tala cursed in Russian, something she probably understood, but she was more preoccupied with herself, and Ricky was staring down at her with a large amount of shock and horror etched across his face.

The Russian was a bit more accustomed to battered people, and a bit less rattled. He knew what she was up against from the start. "AJ, come on." He didn't bother with any other trivial questions, the reality was that she wasn't okay, she was probably in excruciating pain. Tala took her about as gently as he possibly could from Ricky, laying one hand across the top of her back, and leaning down to nudge her knees with his outstretched arm. They almost instantly buckled, and she fell against him, but he picked her up in his arms, holding her close to him. "Forget about Dickenson. He'll get it eventually. Get Kai, and..."

She vaguely remembered Ricky leaving; without his shadow, she was in the light. Tala's words flickered through her mind. _"Get Kai..."_ Her head shot up, and despite the almost unbearable pain, she kept it there. "Tala-"

"Don't bother wasting your energy." He looked down at her, and her head almost immediately slumped against his shoulder, though her eyes remained focused upon his face. "You blacked out for a second there. I sent Ricky to get Kai. Then I'll go out and explain to Dickenson and your parents."

"You don't want to though, I'll do it."

"You're fucking delirious. How much blood did you lose?"

She groaned, and shut her eyes, stating something choppy in the process about not knowing. A moment later, she drifted off, again, but only for a second. Two pairs of thunderous footsteps seemed like explosions in a war zone to her. Her head was pounding, and she swore she'd never ever get drunk so she'd never have to deal with this kind of pain.

"_What the hell happened?_"

"Shut it, Hiwatari, I think she's out of-"

"I'm awake," She said, in a voice acutely similar to the one she had used the last time he thought she was unconscious. His mind got stuck on a picture of her hung over the steel window frame during the battle. He shook his head to rid himself of the thought. She opened her eyes, tilting her head away from Tala, and instantly, an image of an overly concerned pair of amethyst-grey eyes materialized in front of her. "I want Kai," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Baby," Tala said, a smirk playing across his features. He regretted it when he looked back at Kai.

"Listen to her." His voice was short, angered, and completely vicious. That was an order. An 'I am a captain and you shall do as I say' order. Though, had the circumstances been different, Tala would've made a joke about it.

Tala nodded, and held out AJ, who was shaking openly. Kai's touch was different, even though she was fluttering between conscious and unconsciousness. He held her much closer, much more protectively, like she was a baby. She laid her head down on his chest, right over his heart. She felt his heartbeat, which was thumping steadily, though she knew inside his mind, he was on the verge of control. Still, her mind protested, you're safe, and you're warm. Knowing this, there was nothing that she'd rather do, other than to succumb to the delights of sleep...

_**x x x**_

Tyson stood with Hilary and their team mates, save Kai, who had just taken off with some Italian kid, whom the reappointed champion couldn't quite name. He saw the two Carsons and a confused Dickenson follow the duo who had taken off in the direction of one of the hallways. A second later, the Italian, and... was that Tala? Yeah... Tala and the Italian were talking to Dickenson, and the Carsons. Nobody looked happy.

"What the heck is going on here?" Hilary said, about ready to flip out. She had left Tyson's side, and he immediately went after her, not knowing what exactly was going on. He and his team mates, save Kai again, who had no clue, were really excited to see AJ, especially since she was going to be revealed, to Kai, as the champion. That was the entire plan.

Max, Ray, and Daichi followed them, but stopped short, when Hilary covered her mouth and nose with her hands, closed her eyes, and began to shake so bad that Tyson thought she was going to pass out or something. Just for safety, he grabbed her around the waist, and she turned, burying her head in the crook of his neck. He felt cold, salty tears on his neck, and her wet, tear stained skin against him. He held her, his eyes taking on a look of maturity and seriousness that he typically didn't possess. He looked up and saw what she had.

Kai, complete with a blood stained vest, shirt, and completely destroyed look upon his face, talking to a medic. What made the entire scene complete was the other three medics, the stretcher, and the young woman, completely blacked out upon it, staining the perfect white sheets with crimson blood.

"Oh man." Tyson ignored the adults, whom Tala and Ricky... yes, he finally remembered his name, were talking to. "Hil, come on. She's going to be okay." She tightened her grip around his neck, not enough to choke, but enough to tell Tyson that she was not budging for a moment, until she became a bit more functional.

"...I don't think you should," Tala warned. "He's not going to be okay, whether you like it or not."

"He's been a part of my family, he'll listen to me."

"No he won't." Everyone looked to Hilary, who was suddenly wearing a determined look, despite her shaking hands. Tyson allowed her to turn around, placing a hand on the small of her back, for support. "I've known Kai pretty well... before," She said, sadly. Her voice turned much firmer, and she turned to her uncle. "Your last statement is completely incorrect. If I may quote something he's said, in front of you, might I add," She paused, adding emphasis, "'If anything were to happen to you, I'd probably be more of a meltdown than you on your bad days. And some of those can be pretty bad.'"

Tala smirked. "I didn't know Kai could talk that much." Hilary gave him a dark glare, almost Kai-like in structure, and he edged back. These kids were getting pretty good...

"When the hell did he say this?"

Hilary looked to her confused aunt and uncle. Mr. Dickenson stepped in. "AJ got a threatening letter in the mail from an enraged fan after that article in the tabloid said she was sleeping with that one rock star... You were all down in my office..."

The two parents looked at each other and nodded. "Oh."

"Oh!" Hilary looked at them, beginning to burn with anger, but her anger was nothing compared to the anger radiated in the next few moments.

A flash of blue streaked past them, illuminated by a reddish light, smashing into every single plasma screen in the top center of the arena, causing them to come crashing down and people to scream. They immediately took it as a beyblade, no doubtedly Kai's. Tyson and Ray rushed down the hallway, while Max and Daichi launched their beyblades, to repel Dranzer.

Tyson heard the clash of metal, but it was too far away for him to do anything about that. He saw his target dead ahead, and the look in his eyes was chilling. His eyes were just about as purple as Tyson had ever seen, and taking a quick glance to Ray, he was sure the tiger felt the same way. Tyson threw his arms out in front of him, and tackled Kai to the ground.

"You've got to stop!" Tyson yelled at him. Kai ignored him, and in his rage, picked the champ up from on top of him, and threw him at Ray, thus sending them both back into the wall. He was mad.

He stalked past them without a second thought, and into the main arena, where the group was still gathered, discussing what course of action to take. Of course, the two parents were looking pretty flustered and concerned, but for sake of the paparazzi and press, they kept their emotions down. It was weird, they were never as concerned when they needed to be, but they were always nervous when it was no big deal.

"Kai." Mr. Carson extended an arm out to the boy, who didn't even look his way.

The Russian instead looked directly to Tala and Ricky. "_Who did this_?"

"Uhh, he's gone, I don't even know if he has his-"

Kai grabbed Ricky, picking him up by the collar of his jacket. "_I said: Who did this_?"

Tala got Ricky out of the way. "His name is Shane, and the police have him and three others in custody. And to answer your next question, before you decide to throttle me, yes, he was using Black Dranzer."

"_And what happened to it_?" His voice was low and commanding, just like before, and Tala was starting to get a bit nervous. Kai usually settled down after a few questions. He was really, really messed up, apparently.

"Its right here." Tala pulled the pieces of the black, dismantled beyblade out of his pocket. Without him even seeing, Kai had snatched the main part with his free hand and sauntered past everyone else, going straight to Kenny.

"_I need a beyblade_."

Kenny gulped, a small, shrill 'meep' escaping from his thoat. He pushed a hand into his pocket and pulled out a regular, red colored beyblade. Kai took this as fast as he had snatched Black Dranzer from Tala.

By this time, Max and Daichi were still having trouble distracting Dranzer. However, the blue beyblade returned to Kai's outstretched hand. He then turned, on one heel, and sauntered out of the room, with an enraged expression and wild, untamed fire burning in his eyes. Someone was going to get it.

And the crowd was dead silent the entire time.

_**x x x**_

Kai had practically broken into a run at the time that he was out of the spot light. Too much, his mind was screaming at him. This is too much.

He passed Tyson and Ray on his way, both of whom looked pretty frazzled, but followed him all the same. He broke through the doors, leaving them nearly falling off the hinges behind him. He heard them squeak again, and he figured they were still following him. He got a burst of the cold, frigid air, and the dark, pitch black sky.

This was just like Russia.

He felt like he was in Siberia anyway.

They did everything to her, just like she had said. Had she known it was going to happen? Honestly, it didn't matter now. He'd never forget the way she looked on that stretcher, when the medics literally ripped the shirt she was wearing right down the middle. Never.

He had never really liked the sight of blood. Especially when it was a lot of blood.

No. Especially when it was her blood, and it made her look that way.

"Dude, slow down!" Ray yelled. "What are you doing?"

He didn't bother to answer, now that he had hit an abandoned street. He quickly drew out the black remnants of the beyblade from earlier, and removed the bit chip, discarding the black blade in a nearby snowbank. He then clicked it into place on the red beyblade.

"Let it rip!" He yelled, locking in the beyblade on his launcher and sending it spiraling a good distance away. It suddenly came charging back at him.

"Tiger Claw!"

"Dragoon Galaxy Storm!"

Kai sighed, in relief perhaps, but quickly drew out Dranzer, locking it into place and sending it flying. "Dranzer!"

The captain's cry caused Dranzer to emerge in a vortex of flames, which rushed out in all directions, looking not only inspiring, but entirely lethal. Black Dranzer was indeed powerful, ricocheting back at them after being sent away by Tyson and Ray.

Dranzer came back at her dark counterpart, slashing with her mighty talons. The black phoenix shrieked good and loud, causing Kai and his team mates to realize that he had made his mark. That was good, it was helping to keep Kai's anger at a controllable level. Before he was about as deadly as the phoenix, with Audrey and all...

Audrey...

His anger spiked again, and he called out a vicious attack of fire and force, sending the opposing beast back again. "We'll have to-"

"Draciel!"

"Strata Dragoon!"

All three boys turned to see the other two heading for them, their beyblades already a part of the action.

"Figured you might want all the allies you can get."

"Hn." Kai nodded, and Max smiled, feeling as though he had indeed been of use.

Ray looked to Kai. "You were saying?"

"We'll have to do it together."

Kai took a revolting step forward toward the battle, and the other four team mates looked at each other suspiciously. This battle was something they had all been somewhat expecting, even Daichi... for even he had heard the stories of this creature. They faltered for a moment, caught up in their thoughts. Since when had Kai relied on team spirit?

"Are you with me or not?" He asked, confused. They were all about that whole team spirit thing, it should've been right up their alley. He was getting even more annoyed at their ignorance. This was Black Dranzer, after all.

"Yeah!"

The team mates suddenly called off their attack, leaving a confused Black Dranzer recoiled, eyes darting madly, ready to strike.

"Dragoon!"

"Drigger!"

"Strata Dragoon!"

"Draciel!"

"Dranzer!"

"**Finish this!**" They yelled together.

Kai finally realized the importance of teamwork from that moment. In a shower of the elements, Black Dranzer let out a final, enraged cry, and was reduced completely to ashes. The group sighed, turning away from the creature's remains, but first, Kai took the bit chip, which was resting on top of the ashes, and broke it into pieces.

After a moment of silence, Kai caught up to the others, his strides slowing to stay with them. He sighed, tiredness flooding his features. "I have to find him."

Everyone looked at him, noting that he was no longer angry, he seemed to be depressed. His attitude kept changing. It was always going from one extreme to the next. They first seemed to questioned what he was talking about, but it finally clicked. The destruction of Black Dranzer was minuscule compared to the next feat they dared to attempt.

"We'll help," Max quickly responded. The rest of the group nodded, feeling empowered at the destruction of what had always been their largest enemy. Besides Voltaire, of course.

_**x x x**_

After a rather uneventful night at the hospital, AJ returned to her hotel suite, with her parents in the next room over. She was still pretty drained, drifting off every now and then. Most of her time spent in-between was focused on how to tell him. Or fix things. Something. The last thing she had intended was to be a complete hospital case on him, especially since she knew he didn't even like blood. He could tolerate it, but nothing scared him more, as she had learned when the bastard had shot her previously...

A knock at the door snapped her out of her dreamlike state, and she looked up to see who had called upon her.

"It's Mr. Dickenson. May I come-"

"It's open," she responded.

The Chairman walked in, alone, though she saw movement out in the hallway in the form of a red head. "What's the damage?" He asked, concern flooding his features yet again. It had been happening a lot lately.

"They decided to do some stitches for my stomach. It kills, but I'm not bleeding, so I'm happy."

"Did they give you a transfusion?"

"Nope. Apparently I still didn't need one." She shrugged. "You were informed by Tala about everything right?"

"He told me that you beat Black Dranzer, and I've been dealing with the press over that, I haven't had much time to do anything else. What happened after that?"

"You haven't seen the TV? I thought someone would've let you know, something. Tala was supposed to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

She sighed, wincing over her ribs. "Go get Kai. I have to- he needs to know."

Mr. Dickenson shook his head. "I can't."

"What?"

"They all left this morning. They're on their way to Japan."

_**x x x**_

**_author's note:_** That's the end. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I was thinking about cutting it off here and possibly going for a sequel of the same length or so? What do you guys think?

Don't worry, there will be more from me with this story. I wouldn't do that to my faithful readers. Now if you all review, I'd be very quick to update... seeing as I have tuesday and wednesday off this week... XD Sorry it's so short as compared to last chapter. If I didn't stop there, it would've been super choppy. And just so you know, i'll re-explain what everyone knows, but let me just go over the fact that just about nothing has changed. Kai is still clueless about everything except for the use of black dranzer, and the others don't know about any arrests made. Apparently Tala is bad at telling people things. (poor Tala, he's in for it)

x3 Distant Storm


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, I merely own the plot and my OCs._

_I want to thank Cath-The-Angel for reminding my why i shouldn't start a sequel just yet. apparently i forgot what a story is sposed to have a conclusion! And also, I AM THE PERSON WHO BLACKS OUT ON WHAT _WV_ STANDS FOR. I ADMIT IT! By the way, the competition to be my most explosive reviewer grows fiercer. I've been told that if I do not write a sequel, there will be a Black Dranzer 2.0 on my ass. I think I should probably get on with the chapter now before someone does create said beyblade and uses it on me(Why...). _

_If you're confused about what everyone knows, you'll figure it real soon._

_**The Real Me**_

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

_**Distant Storm**_

_**x x x**_

Kai slammed the locker's door a bit harder than necessary, seeing as his locker was rather organized. He gazed up the hallway and saw Ray shut his locker door, his gaze lingering for just a moment on a picture of who he presumed was Mariah on the inside. The tiger approached him as he turned to walk toward their final class before lunch.

"Ready to see what Pirshno's got for us today?" He asked casually.

Kai grunted in response, which seemed almost comforting to the Chinese boy. He had definitely been back to the big chunk of ice since everything went down in Buffalo, though for Kai's sake, Ray was hoping that the boy would either get back together with AJ or move on. The first idea would be better, but even Hilary had voiced her doubts these days. No one had bothered to get in touch with the girl since the championships, though Hilary's mother had an occasional update for the group.

It had been about two months since the world championships, and about one since Kai had attended the trial at which they decided to lock up Voltaire and Boris for a life sentence. Things had calmed down considerably, Kai wasn't angry any longer, which was good. The night Hilary had decided to tell him about AJ winning the championships had been quite a rough night. No one had ever heard Kai yell at anyone the way he had.

No one had ever yelled back at him like that either.

When Ray entered the door to the classroom, the girls were acting accordingly, looking at Kai or himself, chattering like twelve year olds obsessed with a pop star who never sang a note in their life, and then giggling to match. He found it pathetic, but smirked at Kai's reaction. He'd at least acknowledged them, unlike the captain... when he was in the mood.

The teacher walked in shortly after, and they were in for a lecture.

A dull, boring lecture.

_**x x x**_

"Well, my descent back to Japan was a lot smoother this time," She said to Mr. Dickenson with a laugh. "No snipers yet."

He nodded, chuckling along with her. "Hopefully things will go well, and your aunt kept her mouth shut this time."

She looked out the window and then back at him. "If she doesn't, it will ruin everything."

"Do you have your schedule?"

"Yeah, and at the rate we're going, I'll be just in time for lunch. Perfect."

_**x x x**_

Hilary slid across the bench-like seat to nudge Tyson's hips with her own. He gave her a cheeky smile and a kiss to the cheek. "What's up guys?" The young woman asked, slapping away Tyson's hand, which was going for one of the chicken fingers on her tray, being served by the cafeteria that day. Hilary was a natural.

"Nothing," Max said, his ocean colored eyes brightened. Max always looked happy, or unbelievably cute. No wonder Mariam was so taken with the boy. Ray shrugged his shoulders, and Kai made no movement to respond. Hilary didn't really need him to, as his appearance there was reassuring enough.

After all, he had switched schools at Hilary's request for them to be closer. She had noticed that he had been a lot more detached from the group, and she was trying to at least get them to spend a little time together outside of their training. Everyone had been up for it, and Kai had decided to go along without protest. Sometimes, however, Hilary would find Kai alone and sit with him a while, not bothering to even announce her presence. She had a philosophy about Kai.

He would never come to you if he needed it, first of all. Second, to properly make Kai feel like you're there for him, it was better to just be there and be silent. If he wanted to talk, he'd tell you, and if he didn't want to talk, he'd give you a meaningful glance that you were never supposed to see that meant that he appreciated it.

She'd never tell him that she had learned it from AJ. She wasn't sure if it would break his heart, or make him happy to know that the young woman still could comprehend him.

Ray drummed his fingers on the table before looking up at Hilary. "Whatcha thinking about?" He asked casually.

Hilary shrugged. "Just things."

Kai grunted, as if to say that he could probably read her mind. She gave him a smile and resumed eating. "So, captain," Tyson said, a bit lively for it only being noon, "What are we doing today?"

"Training."

"We do that every day, sir," Tyson said in his sarcastic military tone. "Do you have anything more specific for me, sir?"

Kai glanced at him, a ghost of a smile that blossomed into a smirk carefully pasted upon his features. "Yes. I'm going to run your asses into the ground. Specific enough?"

Tyson rolled his eyes, doing a mock salute. "Yes sir, though I don't think it'll work, sir."

"That's not your concern," Kai said, and the conversation was closed.

The slate haired boy stared off to the side, past the large fence surrounding the school like a blockade, and into the blue skies all around him, dotted with fluffy white clouds. It was strange weather, already nice out, and it was barely March. Usually there was still snow in March there.

He shook off the thought and walked back inside the school alone, in his moody saunter that left the fangirls swooning. "You know," Daichi said, clenching his fists, "This is kind of annoying. How come he gets all the fan girls?"

"Possibly because he has good looks?" Hilary asked. Everyone laughed, except Tyson, who pouted.

"Hey? Aren't I good looking?"

Hilary was about to respond. "Tyson-" she got onto his lap, leaning in closer to his lips so that they were almost touching- "You are very, _very_ good looking. _Sexy_, if I may say so."

He stole a kiss and she clambered out of his lap, looking around at their table. "Hey! Where'd everybody go?"

_**x x x**_

"Why the hell do guidance counselors need to take so long? I wanted to meet up with them at lunch!" She kicked at a paper ball in the hallway and smoothed out her skirt. It was short, revealing long, tanned legs. "Well, I guess I might as well get to my class. I guess."

With a bout of huffing, she stalked toward the front of the building, where her next class, study hall was. It made no sense. Couldn't they have harassed her about school rules in her study hall? So what if she liked skirts and high heels? Did that make her any less of a person?

She knew she was late for the class, as the hallways were deserted, and the click of her heels upon the tiled floors made her sound much like a teacher. She was grateful to command the attention of the classrooms she passed as she walked by. Though none of them had Kai in them, and she was praying that he wasn't in the study hall that she was to attend.

AJ laid a single knock upon the door, which was conveniently closed. She could see through the window and smirked at the occupants, who couldn't see her, or weren't looking.

"Maxy, huh?" She saw his clear blue green eyes and blonde hair sticking out from the majority of students, who were either brunettes or blunettes.

"Can I help you?" The teacher asked, taking a step outside the door. He was a taller man, in his early thirties by her guess. She smiled sincerely. "I don't recognize you from any of my classes, what can I do for you?"

"My name is Audrey Carson," She stated, calmly. "I'm going to finish up my final semester here and they placed me in this class this period." She stood at about his eye level, while clad in the black heels that matched her black shirt. In one hand was a cell phone, and in the other she held up the schedule to verify that she was indeed supposed to be in the man's study hall.

"Very well. Welcome to Bakuten Central High, Miss Carson," He said, reading off her schedule. "I-" He seemed to forget what he was saying, and he suddenly regarded her in a completely different fashion. "You're the beyblading world champion, aren't you?"

She nodded, smiling all the while. "Yeah," she said, with a hand behind her head. Her long dark brown locks fell to her mid back, decorated by dazzling dark toned highlights, ranging from a dark amber to a nearly blackish-purple color.

"Any seat preferences, Miss Carson?"

She shook her head. "You can call me AJ," she responded automatically. "And I'll sit wherever there's an empty seat, though I would like to talk to Mr. Tate this period. I haven't seen him in months."

"I can arrange that. My study hall is pretty lax."

"Cool," she said, and the man opened the door and re-entered the room. The group of students suddenly directed their attention to him, waiting to see what had occurred out in the hallway.

"Alright, guys," The teacher said, glancing at all of them for a brief moment. "We've got ourselves a new student, so do me a favor and don't swamp her with a ton of questions."

"What's her name, Mr. E?" One of the jocks asked, from the back of the room. He was leaned back comfortably, and he looked like the type of boy with different girl on his arm each period.

Mr. E extended his arm toward the door, and AJ took a quick step so that she was barely visible in the doorway. "I'm sure you all know her."

AJ stepped into the room, faced with gasps, whistles, and chatter from members of both sexes. Her right hand was gently holding her ring, which was still the charm of her necklace. "Hi guys," she said, carefully. The last thing she wanted was an explosive reaction to her presence. Though she figured that the fading talon lines on the side of her face were a good point of recognition.

"Oh my God, it's the champ!" Girls began chattering and praising her as though she were some type of goddess, and she could've sworn she saw a few guys drooling.

"Jesus, do you guys freak out like this every time Tyson or Kai walks into the room?"

"It's this way for the first few days," Max said, shock still etched across his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I have my reasons."

He smiled. "Is it three letters long and has a strange connection to ice?"

She shrugged, and walked toward his desk, her skirt barely coming to the tip of the desk. "And no, you're the only one of our little group to see me today, so you haven't missed anything."

Max nodded. "For once, I'm ahead of the gang." He leaned across the row of seats and gave her a hug. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good, I got the stitches removed about a month ago. She lifted up her shirt discreetly so he could see her stomach. There were three major lines that would, without a doubt, leave a permanent scar, where as the others were fading out nicely.

"Take it off, honey," The boy sitting in the desk behind her said, following a low whistle. She looked at Max, and then back at him.

"I wouldn't say that to me if I were you."

"And why not?" He asked, apparently full of himself.

AJ smirked. And this smirk was so Kai-like that Tala would've been freaked out by it. "Back off, pervert." He seemed to be oblivious to it, placing a hand on her arm.

Well, AJ didn't like that. And the offending boy ended up on the ground, with a nice revolting kick to his groin. "That's gotta hurt," Max said, looking at the boy, who was writhing on the floor, curling himself up into the fetal position. "It's nice to know you're on our side," He said, slinging an arm over her shoulders. "Though I hope you don't treat Kai like that."

She rolled her eyes as the bell rang, just in time. "Come on, Max, getting back to the reasons as for why I'm here?"

"Where are you going next?" He asked her, and she handed him her schedule.

After a moment of him staring at it blankly, she looked a bit concerned. "What? What's wrong?"

"Would you like me to walk you to class just in case Kai decides to spaz?"

"How did I know this was going to happen?" She muttered. Her hand returned to her necklace, holding it a lot tighter than before.

"Typically, we all secretly blame Dickenson, since he's the one who's never around but is always influencing our lives in some hidden way." They both laughed, and he noted that it calmed her nerves. She might need it.

_**x x x**_

AJ nodded as the teacher conversed with Max. Her hand had never once left the necklace, though she had a feeling Kai was going to flip out. Anyone who disturbed the homeostasis that was indeed Kai typically was faced with a sincere problem toward the end.

It didn't phase her though, as she had been having Kai problems for what was starting to feel like eternity. And damn him, he was lovable, even if he was a glacier.

Max turned away from the teacher, gave AJ a smile and said, "Don't worry, if he flips out, Mr. Sasuke will kick him out. I'm in next period with Hilary, do you want me to tell her?"

She nodded. "I'll worry about Kai even paying attention to me first. He's not the most attentive thing in the world."

"You're making me feel like a matchmaker."

They laughed. "Don't worry, if it doesn't work out, I swear I won't kill you. I might kill myself, but I won't kill you."

Max laughed nervously with her, before turning to walk to his class.

He had the strangest feeling she might have been serious.

"Alright class, I'd like to introduce a new addition to our English class, and yes, it another person who speaks it fluently. She's from Miami, Florida."

AJ watched with slight happiness at the fact that Kai's head rapidly turned to look from the window to the teacher. Perhaps this was a good thing, she thought. The teacher then extended and hand and she took the hint.

"Miss Audrey Carson."

She saw Kai desperately try not to look at her, and fail miserably. The teacher noted his unusual behavior and then turned to question her with her eyes about it. She gave him a look that said 'complicated.'

"Hi, guys," she said, in a joyous tone. The class was floored. Another champion in class with them? Another one? How many champions went to this high school?

"Hi," most of them chorused back.

The teacher nodded, pleased with the response. "Miss Carson, take a seat next to the boy with the... erm.. scarf."

She shot him a hellish glare. Yeah, there's a good idea, put me next to my chemically unstable not-ish-boyfriend who had no idea I was coming, she thought. There's a good idea.

Teachers were stupid.

Meanwhile, Kai was trying hard not to let his jaw drop. AJ? Here? He gave her a once over when she was glaring at the teacher. She looked really good. As in really really good. She walked past him, and his hand brushed up against her leg, thanks to the short skirt.

Thankfully, AJ typically didn't get embarrassed. She merely looked down at him and said nothing. She was probably mad at him, he figured. He'd be mad if he had done that much for her and she hadn't paid him the time of day. He had to remember though, this was the world champion, as in the most talented individual in beyblading aside from him and his team mates.

She didn't act like it, that was for sure. She was chatting away with the fangirls, not even miffed by their appearance. He heard the conversation turn to himself and waited for her to respond. Which she did.

"If you're wondering why he won't respond, he's probably just insecure, thanks to all of you guys. You're really overwhelming, no offense or anything."

"You think we should lay off?"

"I think he might have a girlfriend or something, but I don't know. I'd just chill out, and if he wants to talk to one of you guys, he'll do it on his own. If you pressure someone like him, he'll freak out and leave, even if he looks all tough and cool. Those tough guys get flustered very easily."

One of the girls smirked evilly. "How would you know?"

Kai nodded, as if to ask the very same thing, seemingly interested in what she would use as a response. "I dated a guy who was a lot like sourpuss over here." She looked back at him, raised an eyebrow and turned back to the girls. "And it was quite a relationship, but as with being beybladers like we were, the drama pretty much took over. I'm not with him anymore."

She looked back at him, and the sun hit her face from where it came in the room, since he was next to the window. It hit her cheek, and he could see the talon lines. She couldn't hide all her scars.

"You're wearing cover up, aren't you?" He asked her.

The girls who had just been talking to AJ shut up, since Kai's words in class were limited to about five. On a good day, mind you.

She nodded. "Yeah."

He seemed a bit confused, "Why would you hide it?"

"Because I didn't want it to be too much of a shock," For you, she wanted to add. If she waltzed in there with the pinkish white scars on full display, it would've probably sent him off the deep end.

"Meet me after class."

"I have to go to Lit."

"You aren't going today."

The fan girls stared in shock. Holy shit, the Kai Hiwatari had said nineteen- NINETEEN- words in class that day. It was a new record!

One of the girls who was sitting next to AJ tapped her when Kai had finished commanding her to meet him after class. "You're my hero."

"I'd ask you to go for me, personally," AJ responded sheepishly, "I think he's good and pissed off at me."

"Why? You did so much for him. It's not like anyone else has captured his grandfather or Boris- may both rot in hell."

"Yeah, well still, he's pissed because I'm hiding my scars, and I've always preached to deal with it and move on. So I'm sure tomorrow, just for his sake, I'll be without coverup, and my face will be a lot darker looking compared to the color of the scar."

"I'm sorry," The one girl replied. "He's rather forceful, isn't he?"

AJ nodded. "But I can be worse, he's just not used to it yet."

"Again," Kai said in a growl under his breath.

"Take three," she whispered, as the bell rung and she got up out of her seat.

He couldn't help but agree more.

_**x x x**_

She waited outside on the steps, her legs stretched out in front of her. She felt a hand on her back, and she didn't have to think about who it was.

"Hi." She was being rather short, and he figured she was probably mad.

"I'd say that we need to talk, but I'm sure you know that."

"Hn."

He was about to make a comment about how she was acting like him, but decided against it. He wasn't trying to make her more angry, and he was starting to regret his decision against calling her after finding out about his grandfather. He had the feeling he was definitely being a spoiled brat.

"No offense," he said, not bothering to be kind about it, "but if you're pissed at me, why'd you come back?"

"Because I thought we should at least talk, and if you won't talk to me seriously over the phone, I decided to do the next best thing."

"You didn't deny that you were pissed at me, you always do that when you're mad."

"Well, this time, I'm just a little too pissed of at you to deny it. I don't know what to tell you." Her voice was a growl and she stood up. "If you want to discuss this, let's go somewhere where the entire school won't hear us screaming at each other."

"I'm not going to scream at you," He said, turning on the charm.

"It didn't stop you from screaming at Hilary," She retorted sassily. "And no, I haven't talked to her. I've talked to my aunt because Hilary's too ashamed to speak to me because she left without finding out all the details. Because you didn't want to think things through."

He walked past her, and she followed him. "There's nothing I can do about it now," he replied simply. They had passed the school property and were heading toward the beach. It would be deserted at this time of day, and this time of year.

"So you aren't even happy- a little- that I'm back?"

"I didn't say that," Kai responded. "After that night before the finals-"

"I heard you."

"What?"

"When you thought I was asleep. I heard what you said."

His heart began racing a bit quicker than usual. "You- you heard that?"

"I'm not deaf," She responded quickly, a saddened face quickly taking hold of her angelic features. "I don't know what the hell you want here, Kai, you're not working with me at all."

"Are you in love with me, still?"

"First of all, you make it sound like it's a bad thing, and secondly, are you?"

He looked at her again, her jade eyes glimmering like a storm was about to erupt from their depths. It completely contradicted the weather outside, which seemed to warn that spring was coming. He didn't believe it. There were always a few days of nice weather like these before a sudden freak blizzard would occur. He'd been involved with frozen tundras for too long not to know.

What was he going to say to her. "Why didn't you tell me about Black Dranzer, or come and get me before you took his challenge?"

AJ sighed. It was fair. They had to answer everything else before they could figure out where they stood with each other.

"I'm the World Champion Kai, it's my job, remember? And it was your day to win the championships with your friends, not your day to have to deal with the vision of evil."

"You know I would've."

"I wanted to do it on my own. That man was responsible for shooting me, Kai. He almost killed me and we both know it. And the fact that I defeated one of his creations and got his ass arrested, well, that's just something I had to do. If I would've waited and gotten you, he could've gotten away."

"But he didn't."

"Aren't you glad he's behind bars?"

"Yes," he replied honestly.

"Why are you so freaked out about this, still? I'm fine."

"I never said I was freaked out-"

"You don't have to say it, remember? I can read you like a book."

He shrugged, and she took it as admittance that she was right. "Alright," he stated finally. "What was I supposed to be? Okay that you were bleeding everywhere and it was because of _my_ grandfather? You weren't strong enough, that was the only reason why I fucking broke up with you-"

She turned and looked at him, and he stopped, frozen with shock that he had just said that aloud. That had been a huge slip up he was trying to avoid.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. There's no point in me trying to cover it up if you already heard."

"Do you still feel that way?"

"No." They had come to the break wall between concrete and sand, and both of them sat down upon it. "How can I? You're the champion, like you said."

She took a deep, shaking breath. "Do you think I really wanted to fight them and get thrown around by Black Dranzer?" He shook his head. "And you broke up with me because I wasn't strong enough, when I want you to riddle me this: were you just the teeniest bit afraid that you might really, truly love me more than life itself and that if you shoved me away then it wouldn't hurt so bad if anything bad did happen?"

Kai didn't answer. She looked at him, and his eyes were shut, tight. She wasn't stupid, so she wrapped her arms around him.

"I couldn't get you out of my head if I tried," he responded after a moment. "I think that night definitely proved it."

She nodded her head. "I need you," she said softly.

He looked up at her, his eyes previously fixed on the backs of his eyelids or an uninteresting speck of sand on the black pavement. "I don't like this any more than you do."

"What are we going to do about it then?"

"Start over."

_**x x x**_

Hilary held Max up by the collar against the grey lockers. "What do you mean AJ's here? Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

Ray and Tyson grabbed a hold of Hilary's arms and pried her fingers off of the American's shirt to stop him from nearly being choked to death.

"I think he was saving you from possibly getting suspended for doing that in class," Ray responded, nervously.

Max nodded dumbly. "I don't know where they went, one of the kids I'm in class with last period said that AJ left with Kai after the English class they have together."

"That's great, they could be anywhere," Tyson grumbled. "Come on, let's go. We have to go find them before they kill each other."

"I don't think AJ would kill him, but I'm pretty sure he might destroy her," Hilary said blandly. "He has a knack for it."

"You give the guy so much credit," Ray said sarcastically. "He's probably still in love with her."

"I'd hope so. This continent jumping thing is getting old," Max agreed. He wasn't about to say anything sarcastic as he had just regained his breath from Hilary just about choking him.

Tyson nodded. "Yeah, if they decide to jump continents again, I want to go to Hong Kong."

Everybody rolled their eyes. Hilary slung an arm around his waist. "Were you sleeping in Global Studies again?"

"Hilary," He whined pathetically, "you know I can't concentrate when I'm hungry!"

_**x x x**_

Shyly, she looked over to the other side of the bed and the man laying on it, who was staring up at the ceiling. "Kai?"

"Yes?" He looked over at her. The entire situation had been pretty awkward. Coming back to Hilary's home was the only thing they wanted to do and still, the emotions had yet to fade from before. He had personally washed every trace of makeup from her face, wishing to see the true damage. It was nowhere near as bad as he thought. It made her look mean, but it made her also look wise and talented, like a ninja or something. His hands had been shaking the entire time.

Why the hell are we so nervous, he wanted to ask her. All he really wanted was to hold her, and she was inches away from him.

Yet it felt like an eternity.

"You remember the rose?"

"Which one?"

She looked over at him, her jade eyes trying hard to conceal her emotions. She looked like she was going to cry. That was definitely not what he was going for. He extended a hand and she took it, guiding it to her hip. She shuddered when he pulled down her skirt just a little to see it, and his fingers traced the soft flesh decorated by the white rose. "This one, though I liked the other."

"What about it?" He asked, turning serious. What was wrong now?

"I probably should've told you about this in Buffalo, but I didn't want to start anything-"

"Who is he?" Kai shut his eyes and then opened them again, a world of sadness seeming to open up in them.

"What?" She rolled over on top of him, her knees next to either side of his stomach, pinning him into place.

"Who is he?"

"Kai." He looked up at her, and she looked down at him her hair like a curtain shielding both of them from everything except each other. "I was never with anyone during the past months. For sake of repetition, I love you more than life itself. I would never ever do that."

"Then what are you hiding?"

She took a deep breath and got off of him. She brought her fingers underneath the hem of her shirt and tugged it up over her head. He watched her in curiosity, yet his attention was completely focused on her stomach, which was still laced pretty good with the scars caused by Black Dranzer.

"I should've shown you in Buffalo, and part of me regrets it. I thought Tala would've told you, but he didn't, because apparently he decided to be a gentleman and not interfere."

"What?" Kai was growing impatient. "Show me what?"

"This." She turned her back to him and stood up.

He was instantly mesmerized by the vision of fire across the small of her back. Behind it was a tribal styled pattern, woven with the flames. More importantly, was the phoenix arched across the center of the flames, in a beautiful halo of fire. He knew exactly who that phoenix was. It was Dranzer.

"Oh God, Aud," He said, reaching a hand out to touch the small of her back. "It's beautiful." On second thought... He pulled her back into him and held her close. "You're beautiful."

She kissed the corner of his mouth. He just wouldn't have it and kissed her back, hard and fast, tilting his head back to allow her entrance to his mouth. A moment later, when he had ran his hands over just about every inch of her body, they stopped, looking back at each other, their breathing hard as well. "So much for agreeing to start over," She said sarcastically.

"Picking back up where we left off is good."

_**x x x**_

After searching for about an hour and covering most of the city, the group decided to regroup at Hilary's house, where her mother typically had milk, cookies, and when Tyson came, leftovers ready for consumption. When they all piled into the kitchen, her mother looked at them quizzically.

"What's wrong?"

Hilary looked at her mother with a glare, bottling up her fists. She was about ready to explode, so Tyson decided to act fast. He pulled her down into his lap and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. That calmed her considerably.

"We're a bit surprised that you didn't tell us that AJ was coming back to Japan. She disappeared with Kai before last class and we haven't seen them, except for Max, who had a study hall with her," Ray responded for the group. The woman ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"They're upstairs."

Tyson's eyes flickered in amusement. "And just what are they doing?" He asked, rather loudly.

"Shut up," Hilary said. "The last thing we need to do is disturb them."

"I'm pretty sure they were going to figure everything out. They were both in a considerably better mood, though I think they were scared out of their minds. I'd really like to be the one to call her mother and tell her that she has her 'son-in-law-to-be' back."

"Well that settles it," Tyson responded. "I'm going to spy."

Hilary rolled her eyes. "Now would probably be the time I should tell you not to go upstairs. The last time they were at her house, and they didn't expect anyone to be home, I caught them in his room."

"Doing what?" Mrs. Tatibana asked, a bit shocked.

"Well she was in undergarments on top of him in boxers... need I say more?"

Tyson began laughing. "Kai wasn't even on top?"

"That's exactly what I thought," Hilary said. "It was well over a year ago though."

"Well now, I definitely need to see this. And hopefully get blackmail."

There was a chuckle from outside the doorway. "And of what matter would you like this blackmail to be?"

"Anything I can use on Kai."

"Uhh Tyson-"

"Now, now, let's help him out." Tyson looked up, and there, directly in front of him, was Audrey Carson, hands interlocked with Kai, who seemed pretty dang happy considering the circumstances.

"Finally!" Hilary said, jumping up and hugging both of them. Kai smiled, while a smirk seemed to take over. "It took you long enough."

"Can I have the final verdict?"

"What?" Max asked. Everyone turned and looked to Hilary's mother.

The brunette ran a hand through her hair and looked at her daughter's group of friends. "I asked her if they were back together when they came back here before. I was told to wait until they came back down. Now spill."

Kai looked at Audrey and said nothing, his arms wrapped around her neck. She felt something around her neck move and be lifted, and her breath became caught in her throat. She knew exactly what he was doing. The platinum ring shimmered before her as he slid it off the chain.

"As you've said before," Kai stated, not bothering to look at the crowd they had accumulated, "I love you more than life itself." He slid the ring onto her left hand's ring finger. He tapped it gently. "And I prefer to see the this on your hand."

_**x x x**_

_**Author's note: Hey! Look! I resolved stuff! This means the story's over! OMG! Anyway, thanks you guys, and I hope you liked it, this is my first story to actually be followed by more than two people at best! I anxiously await your reviews, and I hope you guys will tell me if you would like a sequel. I could possibly arrange it.**_

_**THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU!**_

_**Love Forever!**_

_**x3 Distant Storm**_


End file.
